


Usagi's Everlasting Wish

by Rebekah_Matthews



Series: Love is Immortality [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 85,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: After the battle with Queen Beryl, Usagi Tsukino made a wish on the silver crystal - what if her wish is granted? Usagi lives her life as a normal teenage girl and happens upon an unsuspecting Mamoru Chiba. What happens when they meet and how will a relationship possibly blossom? Usagi's world is turned upside down, leading the senshi to a revelation that normal is sometimes overrated.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Inner Senshi & Shitennou, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami & Zoisite
Series: Love is Immortality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606741
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I chose to include some speaking Japanese to keep the original feel of Sailor Moon. I note below the words I use in dialogue: 
> 
> Minna = Everyone  
> Arigatou = Thank you  
> Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal  
> Senshi = Soldier  
> Odango = Buns  
> Usagi = Bunny  
> Odango Atama = Dumpling Head  
> Baka = Idiot  
> Gomen = Sorry  
> Jaa Ne = Later  
> Konnichiwa = Hello, or words to that effect
> 
> Chan is honorific that implies that the speaker finds a person endearing.  
> San is another honorific that implies that the speaker holds respect somewhat, customary manners in Japan  
> Kun can be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time.  
> Azabu Juban is a district in Tokyo, Japan  
> A term used in animé where a character will feel shame or disbelief and is shown by a drop of water falling down the back of the character’s head.  
> When ‘onee’ is added to the honorific, in this case, it would refer to an ‘older’ friend or relative, the use is indicative for being a girl.
> 
> Please leave me your comments. I hold this story dear to me as it is the first novel-length story I've written and I'm very fond of Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Minna... Arigatou.”

Bright lights engulfed the sky, the purple and blue hues lighting up the ground, a perfect imitation of the _Aurora Borealis_. It shimmered in waves and lit up the ground, revealing the devastation that had taken over the once calm and cool area of glaciers and drifts. The remaining power of the Ginzuishou washed over the four Sailor Senshi where they had fallen trying to protect the Moon Princess. Prince Endymion’s bane left him in his unconscious state, asleep and unknowing of what had taken place after he saved Sailor Moon from a bloody fate. In a desolate area, some distance away, lay Sailor Moon sprawled out on the floor as she spoke softly but clearly in the still air.

“When I wake up in the morning, a pure white curtain of lace is rustling in the breeze. The cuckoo clock in the room says it’s 7 o’clock and Mom’s voice says, ‘You’ll be late if you don’t get up!’ I’m still half asleep, and I think, ‘Please let me sleep for 3 more minutes.’ I’m late for school every single day like clockwork, my teacher makes me stand out in the hallway, and I get failing grades on my tests. The crêpes we’d all eat on the way home. We’d gaze dreamily at a party dress in a shop window. The little things bring such joy and I’m happy. I wish... I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life. I want to go back.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over Tokyo and brought the morning where a very familiar shriek could be heard, breaking the serene sound of the tweeting birds.

“AHHHH, I’M LATE! I’M LEAVING!”  
  
After frantically putting on the sailor styled uniform and long blonde hair hastily put up into her trademark ‘odangos’, Usagi could be seen leaving a trail of steam behind her as she desperately made her way to school. Panting furiously, she noticed a tall, slender girl rushing past her; dark hair bundled up atop of her head in a ponytail, clearly following Usagi’s trait of being late in the morning. But Usagi had no time to dwell on the feeling of familiarity as she so badly wanted to avoid detention again

Later on, in the day, Usagi was observing the examination results tables only to find her name on the bottom of the list yet again, unlike her fellow polar opposite student named Ami Mizuno. Usagi stood with her close friend Naru Osaka of whom the latter was trying hard to comfort her forlorn friend. Usagi watched the blue haired genius out of the corner of her eye enviously, wishing desperately that she had found the will to study harder as her mother’s inevitable wrath played heavily on her mind.

After school was out, Usagi walked home with Naru, a slump featuring heavily in her back while her feet dragged along the floor. She was staring gloomily at her recent test paper which presented an angry red ‘30’ on the front.

“Oh, I wish I had studied more. Darn it! I’ll get rid of it!” And in a fit of frustration, Usagi crumpled up the test sheet into a tight ball and lobbed it over her shoulder without realising that she had thrown the rest of her luck for the day away with the now balled-up paper.

A deep, irritated voice rang out behind the girls, “That hurt, odango atama.” A tall, ebony haired, taut jawed young man stood rubbing his head clutching the offending piece of paper to his chest. He wore a deep green jacket over a black top, tucked neatly into his pale trousers, which overall gave the impression of a sophisticated, well educated, smart young man. Usagi wasn’t able to judge how much she’d hurt his feelings as his eyes were covered by dark lens shades which accentuated his sharp cheekbones which only added to his charm to those who knew him. To her horror and embarrassment, the young man before her uncrumpled the test paper and looked at her result with a look of disbelief crossing his handsome features. “Thirty points?! Study harder, odango atama.”

Usagi quickly leapt forward and promptly snatched the test paper out of his hands. “Well, excuse you!” She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and turned around with such force that her long pigtails smacked him around the face, and she charged off with Naru in tow. “It’s none of his business!” she snarled. All apologies and guilt was quickly driven out of her with his sharp rudeness and judgement.

The handsome, young man stood shocked for a second as he watched her stalk off before making a snide remark. “What a silly girl.” He took off his dark shades and unbeknownst to him, he couldn’t suppress the smile that overtook his face.

“Hey, wasn’t that guy sort of cool looking?” Naru cheerfully commented to Usagi.

Usagi frowned and looked down at the ground as she walked. “How can you say that?! He was so obnoxious!”

“Oh, you say that now. You never know. It might have been a fated encounter.” Naru smirked.

“Gag! Stop it! I have my own dream!” Usagi exclaimed.  
  
“Dream?” Naru looked questionably at her friend.

“That’s right! That I’ll find a cool boyfriend who’ll protect me no matter what! That’s my dream!” Usagi gazed up at the sky where she could faintly see the moon and her cerulean blue eyes shone with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day brought a Saturday and Usagi lay in bed with a smile on her face. She loved the weekends simply for the luxury of sleeping in. She knew she should get up to get ready to meet Naru at the Crown Centre Arcade in an hour, but she couldn’t break the habit of being late. She planned to go window shopping then spend her allowance on the Sailor V video game. That sounded like a Saturday well done to her, however Usagi’s mom Ikuko would think so differently.

“Usagi-chan! Get up now! You will be late if you don’t get out of bed in the next 10 minutes.” Ikuko huffed and walked back to her sanctuary in the kitchen to make more pancakes for her daughter.

9 minutes later, Usagi hastily tied her hair into her customary odangos and slipped on a pink blouse which accompanied a blue striped mini skirt. She greeted her mom in the front doorway, kissed her on the cheek for the pancakes and skipped out of the door to meet Naru.

After half an hour of window shopping, Usagi stopped and her stomach growled loudly. “Aww, Naru-chan, let’s go to the Crown. I’m starving now!” she wailed.

Naru smiled at her friend fondly, “of course Usagi-chan. Let’s go!”

The girls walked into the Crown arcade and were greeted by Motoki Furuhata. “Hey Usagi-chan, Naru-san. How’s it going?”

Usagi grinned at her long-term crush, “Hey Motoki-kun! Everything’s great! Me and Naru-chan were just wondering if you could get us two burgers and chocolate milkshakes to dine in, please?”  
  
“Coming right up, Usagi-chan,” Motoki smiled.

“Arigatou,” Usagi flashed her pearly whites and turned to sit at the counter. She noticed the same tall, dark haired girl who ran past her on the way to school yesterday, so she decided to do what she does best: making friends. “Hello there! I’m Usagi Tsukino, I think I’ve seen you around school before,” she smiled at the girl.

The brunette turned to look at Usagi, slightly surprised then seemed to recover before replying. “Hi, I’m Makoto Kino. Yes, I’m new, I just moved here.”

“Well, you should meet my good friend Naru-chan. We’ve been friends since the beginning of school. But to be honest, this must be my favourite place compared to the halls of torture! How about you?”  
  
Makoto blinked twice, “it’s good to meet you Naru-san. Yes, I rather like it here. But my domain is cooking. As you’ll see I always bring enough food for a group of people!”  
  
Usagi grinned, “That’s great! I love food, speaking of which I’m starving. Motoki-kun, are our burgers ready?!”  
  
And in the very same moment, Motoki set two meals in front of the girls with their drinks and winked as he walked away.

The three girls laughed as they continued to socialise. But soon the cheerful moment would be soured by the arrival of a certain young man.

Motoki turned, leaned over the counter and shook the new arrival’s hand. “Hey, Mamoru-kun, the usual?” he smiled.

“Hey man, absolutely, that’d be great. You busy today?”

“Nah, now there’s just the girls and a few kids over at the games. Do you want to meet up after my shift?”  
  
Mamoru grinned, “You know me too well.” He looked around and his deep-sea blue eyes met with cerulean blue. He started then smirked. “Well well well, isn’t it odango atama. Shouldn’t you be studying?”

Usagi scowled and retorted “shouldn’t you be in a mud bath with the rest of the pigs, jerk?”

Motoki couldn’t help but laugh. Usagi is usually so sweet to everyone around her and to see her react to someone like this was astounding. He couldn’t help but wonder if they’d met before. “Are you two... acquainted?”

One pair of amused eyes met a pair of annoyed cerulean and they simultaneously replied, “Unfortunately.”

Usagi suddenly looked wide eyed at Motoki and whined “Aww Motoki-kun, do you know this dork? You can’t, you can’t, you can’t!”

Motoki arched an eyebrow at Usagi and said “Yes, I do. Mamoru Chiba has been my friend since early school. I’m surprised you haven’t seen him around here before! Is it... a problem?” Motoki looked questionably at the other two girls who were currently gawking at Usagi and the two young men.

Naru giggled behind her hand and looked between the two then motioned to Motoki to come closer in confidence. She conveniently said loudly “Their first meeting was like oil and water, but I suspect their chemistry is like water on a dry throat.”

Motoki chuckled at the expressions of his two good friends in front of him who were now glowering at each other as the possibility of anything positive between them flashed through their minds.

Usagi angrily took a large bite of her burger and Mamoru snorted. “Careful, odango atama. Any wider and your mouth will resemble the size of a football pitch.”

Usagi wordlessly put her burger down, put her handbag on her shoulder, glanced at her friends and threw her half full milkshake at Mamoru’s shocked face. She gestured to Naru and Makoto, waved at Motoki and she was gone.

Motoki looked at his best friend and said “well, I think she proved she has the guts of a sportsman, too.” He laughed at his friend whose mouth was still hanging open and handed him a towel to dry off his dripping sticky face.

Mamoru didn’t understand why Usagi reacted as badly as she did, but he knew she had taken his comments personally, which he felt was a little sensitive of the girl. It seemed she had taken an immediate dislike towards him and he felt an odd determination to change her attitude towards him, even if it cost him many laundry trips to do it.

Meanwhile, Makoto was laughing at Usagi’s pluck and already decided that she thought the little bunny would be an amusing friend to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi sat in the Azabu Juban Park at her favourite bench which was situated next to the lake. She gazed out over the crystal-clear water and sighed. She felt like her heart was detached from her head and she didn’t understand the feeling. She was normally carefree, smiley and outwardly accepting of all things around her. She wouldn’t allow bad experiences to stand in her way of feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She knew she agreed to meet up with Makoto to attempt some homework because Makoto cottoned on to the fact that Usagi struggled to find the motivation. It was a bright warm day and Usagi was procrastinating the inevitable pain that she’d have to endure in the afternoon. Her mother threatened Usagi that she will cut off her allowance if her grades didn’t improve... naturally Usagi felt the inclination to do something about it but she was still reluctant.

Again, Usagi sighed. Then a loud cough sounded in her ear and startled, she turned around only to come face to face with a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes that was peering down at her underneath black bangs, accompanied by a slight frown seen between a pair of dark, well-shaped eyebrows.

Usagi groaned but oddly, he laughed. “Why the long face, odango atama?”

Usagi frowned. “My name is Usagi Tsukino! Not ‘odango atama’, baka.”

“Oh, gomen. I assumed you had spaghetti as a brain to match the odangos on top, considering how you decided to express your undeniable liking for me.”

Usagi gawped at Mamoru. “Excuse you! I did nothing of the sort!”

“Oh, really? So, the chocolate milkshake facial was for my benefit, was it? You know, it’s true what they say... you are what you eat. Apparently, drinking chocolate day in day out really is turning your brain to soup!”

Usagi huffed. “You should learn to control yourself. It’s true what they say... what goes around comes around.”

“That’s called karma, something I believe you need to watch. And I should point out that I’ll allow you this one time to take my spot in the park, it just so happens I have some studying to do. Maybe you should do the same... Oh, you owe me for the laundry trip. Jaa ne.” And with a wink shot her way, he was gone.

Usagi suddenly barked, “This spot doesn’t have your name tattooed on it!” She fumed as she heard his fading laugh.

Usagi then felt a sharp prod in the back and she sweat-dropped. “Usagi-chan, get a move on! We need to study for this test, so I propose we go to the library for a few hours.”

“Mako-chan! Gomen, I lost track of time. Sure, I suppose I need to study,” Usagi grudgingly admitted. And with that both girls could be seen walking in the direction of the library, one straight backed, head held high and the other with a slump in her step looking defeated.

When the girls arrived, they found one room which was the emptiest, with only one girl sitting at one of two tables in the small study room with her eyes glued to her textbook. Usagi knocked gently on the door and popped her head into the room and whispered, “Excuse me, do you mind if we join you. My friend Mako-chan and I have a test to study for and the other rooms are full.”

The girl looked up with shy deep blue eyes and tentatively nodded her head. The two girls came in and sat down, but Usagi couldn’t help herself. “Hello, I’d like to introduce myself. I’m Usagi Tsukino and this is my friend Makoto Kino.”

The timid girl looked at Usagi and replied “Ami Mizuno. It’s nice to meet you.”

Usagi smiled, “Aren’t you the girl who was the top scorer in examinations?”

Ami gulped and hung her head with a blush. “Yes, I am. It’s just hard work and nothing more. I assume you both are here to study for the upcoming tests?"

Makoto and Usagi looked at each other and Makoto decided to answer. “Yes, we are. I had to drag Usagi-chan with me though. She hates studying and frankly you’ll also learn that her grades are quite the opposite of yours so we’re trying to change that. AREN’T we, Usagi-chan?”

Usagi nodded meekly. Ami smiled encouragingly at Usagi and kindly offered “I can help you both if you like. I’m already ahead on the work so I never really have to worry about exams because I like to be prepared. I’ll be happy to help you out!”

At this Usagi perked up and nodded her head in appreciation. Makoto laughed and the girls set to work.

Meanwhile Mamoru met up outside the library with Motoki an hour later after the girls had set to work. They greeted each other and decided to grab a coffee before heading in to study.

“So, man, tell me, how’s life?” Motoki swigged from his cup.

Mamoru laughed and replied “pretty uninteresting, I have so many exams to take so there’s that. I’m still running at six in the morning and socially, this is the first time I’ve seen anyone besides my reflection this week.”

Motoki snorted. “Well, we both know this is a lie. I can’t help but think your opposite is Usagi-chan. You’re both drawn to each other!”

Mamoru started and made a face. “Opposites attract and thus far the only thing that has shown any magnetic force would be chocolate milkshake connecting with my hair!”

Motoki howled with laughter and choked “that was hilarious. I can’t believe Usagi-chan did that. It was so unlike her that I don’t think anyone expected that! But seriously dude, I’m not joking. What is with you both? I’ve never seen you take such interest in anyone before, especially a girl!”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating Motoki-kun.”

“You’ll see what I mean. You see the girl and you can’t help but taunt her. I bet you saw her on your way to meeting me.”

Mamoru ignored the reality that yes, he did see the little blonde by a coincidence but pondered his answer, “I don’t know, I just feel this urge to push her buttons. Anyway, we should get to work; we’ll fall behind if we don’t.”

Mamoru and Motoki entered the library and found all the rooms were taken so they resorted to using the emptiest room with only three girls sitting at the desks working on what looked like geometry.

Mamoru knocked and entered. “Hey, do you girls mind if my friend and I use the other desk? It’s very full in here today.”

A blonde odango hair styled girl turned around and her mouth fell open in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Ami was blissfully unaware of the rising tension in the small study room as she attempted to help Usagi with her geometry homework. Usagi all the while kept shooting glances at Mamoru when she thought he wasn’t looking but ended up feeling foolish when she had to ask Ami to repeat her explanations. What should have been a productive time in the library, rapidly turned into a heart ache as Usagi found it harder and harder to breathe. Geometry was bringing on what she liked to call ‘a visit from hell’ headache, referencing the fact she was forced to study... she called school the halls of torture. It wasn’t made easier with the feeling she felt that Mamoru was going to taunt her about her inability to do mathematics. Unfortunately for her, she just wanted to be swallowed up by the floor.

Even by the second hour of the young men sitting at the adjoining table, Usagi felt like she was being haunted by her lingering embarrassment.

_Usagi sat at her table and heard the door behind her open. She vaguely heard a young man’s voice ask “Hey, do you girls mind if my friend and I use the other desk? It’s very full in here today.” Usagi frowned and thought she heard that familiar buzzing noise that she has come to associate with Mamoru Chiba. So, she decided to turn around to test her suspicions._

_She was met with those stormy blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through her retinas. She felt like she was on a boat in the middle of the ocean that was being knocked by angry waves. She felt the irritation by his presence, but odd warmth spread through her small form that had nothing to do with her past encounters with him._

_His appearance caused her mouth to go dry and thus prompted her decision to take a break and get some water. She opened her mouth with the intention to give a curt ‘yes’ on her way out but instead she caught her foot on the leg of her chair and tripped, causing her to crash right into Mamoru. She grasped Mamoru’s arms tightly which caused an electric shock to jolt down Mamoru’s body. Eyes wide, they collided with the floor; Usagi gazed into Mamoru’s deep blue eyes which seemed to stare right through her... almost as if he was searching for something but didn’t understand what. Usagi seemed to come to and realised the predicament she was in. She was lying on top of her antagonist which caused a blush to rise in her cheeks. She could smell a sweet rose scent coming from Mamoru which didn’t seem to come from any cologne. As she lay on top of him, she realised her heart was galloping like a herd of wild horses and it felt like her heart was trying to claw its way out of her chest. It was painful._

_In that moment, Mamoru felt the thrum of her heart and recognised that his heart seemed to beat in harmony with hers. He gawped at her beautiful face in which she seemed to come to as one librarian walked down the corridor. The short greying lady stared at the two and pursed her lips. She suggested the park for such antics then continued. They quickly pushed away from each other with unnecessary force and Usagi ran off down the hall. The sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries left him; Mamoru felt like the breath got knocked out of him and Motoki leaned down to grasp his hand in aid of pulling his friend up._

_Motoki awkwardly laughed and glanced at his friend, “well, you know what I was saying about magnets earlier...”_

_"_ _Shut up,” Mamoru breathed._

“Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan! Are you listening? This will definitely come up in the exam, you need to know this,” Ami frowned.

Usagi jumped and apologised. “Mako-chan, do you want to join me at the Crown later for dinner? Mom told me I had to be out until 7 and I’m afraid I can’t study for that long!”

Makoto smiled, “sure. Join us Ami-chan. You’ve been a great help. I think this is the most I’ve seen Usagi-chan concentrate in the time I’ve known her. She should be fine in the exam if we keep her doing this!”

At this Mamoru snorted and said quietly to himself “doubtful.”

The pride and happiness that Usagi was feeling quickly dissipated and the smile slid off her face. She scowled at Mamoru and said, “and what’s that supposed to mean, jerk?”

Mamoru feigned innocence and retorted “You must be imagining things, odango atama. I think geometry has officially broken you.”

“That’s rich. I think life broke you.”

Mamoru opened his mouth... then closed it again.

Makoto looked between the two then turned to Usagi. “Anyway, Usagi-chan I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’d accompany me to the school fare. I’m selling cakes, biscuits, cheesecake... you name it! Ami-chan, you should come to. It’s for a worthy cause, too. We’re trying to raise money for the homeless.”

Usagi smiled. “That sounds great! Count me in. Arigatou, the help was wonderful. We should go anyway, we’ve been here hours and I need to stretch my legs. Let’s go!”  
  
“Hai!” the girls said in union and with that, they were gone and then there were two.

Motoki smirked at Mamoru. “We’re still going, aren’t we?”

Mamoru choked on his drink and spluttered, “w-w-wh-at?!”

Motoki gave his friend an odd look and said “the fare. We’re supposed to be helping. The middle school and the high school both come together for it. We’re doing a stall too, remember?”

“Motoki-kun, if I gave you a shovel, would you bury me?”

Motoki snorted, “Just as I said, magnets.”


	6. Chapter 6

A whole week passed and Usagi managed to avoid another awkward encounter with Mamoru and insults from his big mouth. She had taken her geometry test earlier in the week and managed to get a miraculous 60% which encouraged Usagi to try harder in future. Her mother decided to give her extra allowance as a treat. This gave Usagi more incentive to enjoy herself at the fare with the girls. The school fare was scheduled for the Saturday which brought sun and warmth.

Usagi managed to wake up for 10.30 to be ready for 11.00. She dressed in pale suede shorts with a blue blouse, finished with complimentary sandals. She washed her face then coated her lips in a pale lilac gloss. Overall, the effect was simple but pretty. She tied her hair in her usual odangos but customised them with pearl ribbons around each bun. Satisfied, she met up with Naru and Ami then headed off towards the school.

Once there, a girl with long blonde hair half tied in a red ribbon introduced herself as Minako Aino. She gave the girls a map of where each stall was situated and talked them through the different events that were going on during the day. Usagi flashed a smile at Minako and went to find the stall that Makoto was selling the goodies at.

The girls approached Makoto who was currently setting up cupcakes. The tall brunette looked up and greeted them. “Hello, you made it! Would you guys like anything? There’re all sorts here and I want to sell it all!”

Ami raised her eyebrows at Makoto. “Wow, Mako-chan, did you make... all of this?” She glanced at Naru.

“Of course, I did. What do you think I’ve been doing all week? It’s given me a good excuse to practice for my future. I want my coffee shop to be the best in Azabu Juban!”

“That’s great, Mako-chan!” Naru smiled.

Usagi meanwhile was picking up a strawberry cheesecake, 2 blueberry muffins, a mont blanc and a piece of caramel shortcake. She gave Makoto the money for the goods and started to put them in her bag. Suddenly an arm came out of nowhere and made a grab for the strawberry cheesecake. Usagi whirled around and accidentally did a 360 turn. She heard a muffled chuckle and realised she recognised the scent of the person who was behind her. Roses. She knew who it was instantly.

“Whoa, odango atama, you’re really chowing down!” Mamoru continued to laugh.

“Give that back, baka! I bought that and I want it,” Usagi growled.

Mamoru raised the cheesecake over his head; however, Usagi stood at 4 foot 11 and had to settle for jumping up and down for it. Mamoru laughed some more and patted her on the head. “Easy Odango. You’ll need to buy more if you insist on imitating a bunny after a carrot... though I think you’re good for food right now, gateau brain.”

Usagi pouted. “Just give it back,” she said wearily.

“I said you owed me for the chocolate milkshake.” And with that, Mamoru walked off to Usagi’s horror.

Naru tentatively reached out to Usagi to get her attention of who was still staring after the mysterious young man. “Umm, Usagi-chan, are you... okay?”

“Gomen, I-I’m okay. So, what are we gonna do?” Usagi blinked and chose to ignore the frustration that was stirring in the pit of her stomach.

“Well, we were just going to go over to this stall next door to Mako-chan. A girl from the all girls’ catholic school is here to help and she’s running it. We pay a yen in exchange for a raffle ticket number. We keep this number throughout the day and when all the numbers are sold, they are randomly paired; boy and girl, then we are to be told who we are to dance with at the school dance event. The different schools are all participating; it sounds like fun, so do you want to join?!”

Usagi grinned, all thoughts of Mamoru-baka gone. “That sounds like fun! I’m in!”

As the fare went on, other students took over existing stalls so the working students could enjoy the fare, too. Usagi and the girls had met Minako Aino and Rei Hino on their way around. Rei and Usagi quarrelled easily due to Rei’s exasperation with the blonde’s ditsy and somewhat immature behaviour but it carried a feeling of friendship with it. It hit 3 o’clock and Usagi went to a stall to grab a drink. As she turned to get the girls to go to a late lunch, she stepped onto a man’s foot. She looked up into the stormy eyes of Mamoru Chiba, internally she sighed, only she couldn’t decide if she sighed wistfully or with sorrow in her heart.

10 minutes after Usagi had gone to get a drink, the girls were wondering where their friend had got to. They bumped into Motoki and he looked like he was as lost as they were. “Hey girls, have you seen Mamoru-kun?”

The girls shook their heads and asked after Usagi. After hearing that they both were missing, they got suspicious and wondered if they were throwing something at each other and got tangled up in their own petty arguments. The girls were confused when Usagi came running up to them breathless and rosy-cheeked.

“Gomen minna! I umm... got a little lost when I went for a drink. So… wanna grab something to eat now?” Usagi tugged Makoto’s sleeve.

Rei looked at Usagi and peered at her face. “Umm, Usagi where have you been?”

Usagi laughed it off and followed her stomach. Motoki looked questionably at the girls and they shrugged and followed their little bunny.

Motoki eventually caught up with Mamoru and sensed something was very wrong with this picture. Mamoru had soda dripping down the front of his shirt, his hair was tousled, and he looked confused. “Hey man, what happened to... you?” Motoki frowned and scrutinised Mamoru.

“Ha-ha, nothing, nothing at all. So, are we done? Did the guys take over? I could eat a horse!” Motoki frowned at Mamoru’s answer and followed his soggy friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls went to a café that was set up temporarily for the day. They all sat getting to know the newbies better and found that they all seemed to have good friendship chemistry. It felt like they had known each other all their lives. It made eating cake a whole lot more fun when they all agreed it was okay to ignore the number one rule for watching your figure: avoid the simple pleasures! It was a day to spend money for a good cause, meet new people and bask in the sun. And then there was the inevitable glitch that would interrupt the present peace.

Rei laughed at Usagi as her new friend opened her bag a touch too far to reveal the sweets she bought from Makoto earlier in the day. “Honestly, Usagi! You will turn into what you eat with the rate you’re going... a great big slug. You’re already slow and clumsy... you don’t need the extra calories to contribute to your already full head which blatantly lacks a brain.” Rei rolled her eyes.

Usagi’s lips turned into a thin line as she pursed them, and she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl. “And what do you inhale, Rei-chan?! It sure isn’t sugar because you clearly need to work on your sweetness. You’re adamant about rubbing salt in the wound.”

Rei gawked. “There’s no wound. They say a sound body comes with a sound mind... you’re a clear example. I have no idea how you’re going to dance next Wednesday. You’ll probably spend all your time flaking out as usual.”

“Oh, you’re so mean, Rei-chan!” Usagi whined.

Naru ignored the exchange and looked at the others. “So, are you guys going to go shopping for the dance event? I’ve already got a dress picked out and my mother is going to lend me jewellery from her shop. She has some wonderful stones in! You should check them out.” She smiled.

Makoto perked up and said eagerly “Oh yes! I’m so in for a shopping trip. We should all go after school on Monday. It’ll be a blast. Besides, it’ll be great to know each other’s fashion sense, too. You can tell a lot about someone by their shoes.”

Minako raised her eyebrows at Makoto. “I thought I was the only one who thought that! At least I got it right this time.” Minako was known for getting phrases wrong which usually didn’t make sense and caused a great deal of sweat dropping to happen amongst company.

Ami looked pointedly at Rei who was currently sticking her tongue out childishly back at Usagi. “So, when are they announcing our partners?”

“Oh, I’m announcing them! The dance was all my idea, hence why I was the one selling the tickets. I’ve wanted to put on a dance for so long but my school has no boys so it wouldn’t have worked anyway. But this is a great opportunity for me; I’ve composed a playlist and I’ve written two of the songs myself. I plan to sing them, but I had someone ask me to the dance prior to the fare. So, it works out well in that respect I suppose. But it’ll be good. I’ll be announcing the couples in an hour. The fare will end at 7 so it gives us plenty of time. I’ll meet you guys for dress shopping outside your school at say... 4.30?”

The girls looked momentarily shocked then smiled and agreed.

Elsewhere, Mamoru and Motoki were heading towards a food stand. Mamoru was oblivious to the frequent looks that Motoki kept shooting in his direction. Mamoru got oddly flustered when he asked for rice balls and ended up asking for odango instead. He looked confused then corrected himself then turned away and waited for his friend to join him. Motoki decided to let that little slip up go for now, but he couldn’t read his friend at all.

Mamoru was always an odd character. He kept himself to himself almost all of the time. It took a long time for him to allow Motoki to become a good friend and even longer for Motoki to be allowed to hear Mamoru’s back story. Mamoru was private and that was all that was to it. He didn’t indulge in company nor did he choose to have it when it was handed to him on a silver platter. He didn’t date, he didn’t keep many friends and he never got personal. Motoki couldn’t tell anyone if he’d ever gotten close... truly close to anybody.

Naturally, Motoki was curious as to what happened to Mamoru before they went to grab some late lunch. He could see that nothing would force him to admit to whatever had happened, although he would bet a thousand yen that it had something to do with Usagi.

Meanwhile, Rei got up and declared that she had to get ready to call everyone to the centre of the fare where the announcements will take place. The girls watched their determined friend swan off to the podium in the distance and decided that they should probably follow suit. Everyone started to gather in the centre of the grounds and the girls were startled by the amount of people that seemed to fill the area. The dance was certainly going to be a big event!

“Konnichiwa, minna! I hope you’re all enjoying the fare as much as I have had helping! I’m going to put up a list of all the number pairings so you can find your partner until the fare has ended. If you haven’t found your partner, you will be paired at the dance but hopefully this won’t be a problem. Once I’ve pinned up the list, a guy and girl can come up alternately to see which number they’re paired with.” And with that, alternate people were going up to investigate.

Usagi decided to go up next as everyone had formed an orderly line. However, she didn’t realise until she reached the list that her Mamoru-baka had been next in the male line. _Wait, HER Mamoru-baka?!_ She put that errant thought to the side to deal with later and glared at him. She ignored him to consult the list and found she was paired with a 214. At that exact moment, Mamoru murmured “hmm, my partner is 325.” Usagi’s mouth dropped open and she stared at the handsome man in horror.

“I think I’m in a nightmare.” And she turned around, whiter than a corpse.

Another opportunity was presented to her to make an inexplicable fool of herself. To do something unexplainably out of character. To spend potential hours in his arms. To be close to this man. This man that has riled up confusing feelings within her and a sense of déja vu whenever he was near. She was so completely aware of him that it scared her. Nothing made sense. He irritated her and every time he opened his mouth when his attention was on her, he taunted her using anything at his disposal. Yet, she had this strange warmth around her when he was in her presence that she couldn’t explain and inside, it was like she was smiling. When he left her, she was unaware that she was in her own world, lost in thoughts and feelings of their encounters. Especially the last one.

Mamoru on the other hand couldn’t suppress a sneaky smile that spread across his clean-cut features and promptly squashed it when he turned to his dance partner. He misinterpreted her painful expression for dread, but he didn’t know that. His heart fell into a despondent place, where only she could reach to pull it out.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were in an expensive boutique that sold dresses in every colour known to man, of all different lengths and styles. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and a distracted looking Usagi had been browsing and trying on dresses for two hours. And finally,... _finally_ they had managed to pick out _the_ dress.

For Ami, she chose a simple deep blue long gown with a lighter sky blue for the v-shaped bust. The same sky blue was for the ribbons tied at the waist which overall gave a humble appearance with simple straps to hold the dress in the right way.

Rei decided to go for a bolder number. Her dress was blood red with a light plum colour complimenting the middle section of the front of the dress which covered from the v-shaped bust straight through to the hem of the long skirt. Red ribbons tied the dress to nip in at the waist.

Makoto decided to embrace her femininity and favoured a long leaf green gown. The cut of the dress accentuated her bust and made full use of her growing bosom. The same green was used for roses to pin the material to crease just right from her waist to create the effect of wavy ruffles to fan down her legs. There was a cut to the top of her thigh which showed the lime green underskirt cut in the same way.

Minako settled for a yellow piece which had a simple round cut for the bust. At the top of her shoulders on the thin straps, pastel orange ribbons were tied with long tails which fell to her mid-thigh. Under the pastel orange top was a wide band under her bust which allowed the dress to fall gracefully to the floor. To add interest to the dress, the over skirt was sewn to allow the short front to cascade longer down the back which caused pretty sun yellow ruffles to add volume to the dress.

As for Usagi, she resolved on a strapless long gown. The bodice was snow white with diamante stones sewn into the material. A deep crimson ribbon tied around at the nip of the waist and tied into a ribbon at the back which cascaded down. The skirt stopped at the knee and was straight cut with a slight flare so she could easily move. From under the crimson ribbon, an overskirt ruffled down to the floor. It was a translucent material so the deep pink would complement the underskirt. The material tumbled down in waves which easily brought attention to her fabulous legs.

The girls managed to find matching accessories and they were all ready to go. They had another two days to wait until the dance. Usagi didn’t reveal who she was paired with. As the list only displayed numbers, the girls were totally ignorant of the butterflies in Usagi’s stomach that were currently causing her inner torment. When the girls asked who her partner was, she simply paled and stayed quiet.

The four intrigued ladies found that they were paired up with guys they’d never met before. The pairings were Ami and Zoicite, Rei and Jadeite, Makoto and Nephrite, and finally Minako and Kunzite. They were excited to find out what these guys were like, but particularly in Ami’s case, were they very nervous at the new prospect too.

“Hey man, what’s up with you?” Motoki prodded Mamoru as they were getting sorted for the dance. Motoki had settled for a dark blue suit as opposed to Mamoru’s odd choice of a white tuxedo. He usually wore a customary black, so it was odd that he chose something completely different.

Mamoru started and looked at his friend with a fallen expression on his face. He opened his mouth then closed it. He didn’t really know how to express what he was feeling.

“Out with it. Now.” Motoki ordered firmly. And he waited patiently as he watched Mamoru’s apparent struggle.

Mamoru sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby stool. He looked at his expressionless friend. “I’ve been paired with Usagi.”

Motoki blinked and thought _he called her Usagi. There really must be something wrong._ “And what’s wrong with that, Mamoru-kun?”

Mamoru frowned in confusion. “What do you mean what’s wrong with that? She looked mortified when she found out. I didn’t think it’d be such a big deal as this was done for a good cause, which is the only reason we decided to do this. I’ve never seen her look so upset before. I-I’m not even exaggerating... Her face even paled!”

“Mamoru-kun, you’re over-reacting. Personally, I’d say she was wondering how many times she’d get insulted throughout the night. All you can do is be a gentleman; I mean how could you not in your white get-up?” Motoki paused and continued. “Why are you so concerned?”

Mamoru blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously and unbeknownst to him, left his hair ruffled. “I’m not. I just feel like the entire affair will be painful.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll bite. You don’t want to elaborate. That’s fine. But remember this: it will only be painful if you make it so. You know how magnets work though and I know my theory about you two is right.”

Later in the evening, Usagi was lying down on her bed. She was observing her ceiling while she thought. Her ceiling had the solar system stuck to it and the moon was what always caught her eye first. As she slept, she could always feel it glowing down on her. Her mother decided to buy the glow in the dark moon which would act like a night light when she was younger. She always treasured the shine of the moon more than the fierce fire of Mars or the wild winds of Uranus. She loved how the moon always gravitated around the Earth as if it was the centre of its life... the essence of its being.

As she looked over slightly to look at the Earth, she couldn’t help but stare at the serene difference the planet held over the others. When she looked at it, she felt protected. She felt at peace with herself when she watched the moon possessively move about the Earth. Then she felt like her world crashed down back into her bedroom. She thought about Mamoru-baka and how she was going to survive the dance. She so badly wanted to enjoy the event, but she wasn’t sure how they were going to dance with each other in such proximity. When he touched her, it felt like bolts of lightning shooting down her spine. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her stomach fluttered with the feeling of excited butterflies. She didn’t know if she could handle the tension... and these feelings were so new and wrong. Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about when she went to get a drink at the fare by herself.

Elsewhere, Mamoru was trying to fill out university applications in hope of becoming a doctor. He was to leave high school in two years. But right now, all he could think about was a blonde-haired angel that seemed to fill every thought process. It was at the fare when he felt it. He didn’t know how to put the words in his head, so he didn’t. Nothing seemed to make sense to him now as all he could think about was the muddled mess he’d gotten himself into in two days’ time. It was painful envisaging her paling face as she turned away from him. He didn’t realise at the time that he’d felt a rush of excitement at the opportunity to get closer to her.

Mamoru sat back in his chair and stared out at his balcony. He got up to sit outside and he glanced up at the stars and thought _how could I want more?_ But he knew he could. He wanted her to feel the same way. Still, he had tomorrow to get through before then and hoped that his guardian was helping him through this dilemma.


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi woke up unusually early for her and was able for the first time in forever to join her family for breakfast. Shingo walked into the kitchen to join his parents as normal for him and came to a halt. He thought it was a joke that his big sister was at the table devouring pancakes. Kenji turned to look at his son and raised an eyebrow. Shingo slowly sat down next to his sister. 

“Morning, Usagi-onee-chan! How come you’re up so early?” Shingo inquired. 

Usagi rolled her eyes and said nothing. She got up and kissed her parents on the cheek and gathered her things to walk to school. She was going to be early for once, so she decided to dawdle. She passed the Crown arcade on her way and didn’t notice who was on the other side of the doors having coffee. She continued to stare at the ground, her eyebrows pulled together in a little v to indicate the confusion she was feeling. There were some things these days that was making her feel things she never did before.

The next thing she knew, she seemed to bang into a wall. She started to fall towards the cold, hard floor and would have ended up in a heap on the ground had it not been for a pair of strong arms pulling her away from the potentially fatal injury. Usagi was frequently clumsy and expected painful encounters with the pavement with the force she usually connected with inanimate objects. However, this was the first time she’d ever been saved from that fate.

She looked up, shocked, into a pair of deep blue eyes. From the angle she was at, she couldn’t decipher her saviour, though she thought she smelt a familiar scent. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the smell of sweet roses and her eyes flashed open. She quickly righted herself and stammered “Ari-arig... I mean arigatou.” She flushed.

Mamoru kneeled and picked up his now empty coffee cup and disposed of it in the bin. He hoisted her briefcase from the floor and looked at Usagi. He faintly smiled and bowed in acknowledgment of her gratitude. They stared at each other for what felt like an age. Mamoru, still holding her briefcase, cleared his throat to get her attention. “Are you okay, Usagi-san?”

Usagi gaped at the smart man in front of her. She nodded her head meekly. She was hoping he’d just hand over her briefcase so she could slowly continue to make her way to school. When she’d glanced at her watch just moments before, she realised she was a full 45 minutes earlier out of the house which, naturally, shocked her. She didn’t want to excuse herself from Mamoru’s presence, nevertheless.

Mamoru decided to bring up what had been on his mind. “Usagi-san, I want to talk to you about what happened between us at the fare.”

Usagi’s head shot up and she sharply snapped “why?”

Mamoru looked at her affronted and said, “I want to know what you felt.”

“I felt nothing, Mamoru-san. I’d bet 50000 yen that you did neither. I’m only sorry that you have me for a partner tomorrow.” Her mouth turned down into a sad pout.

Mamoru had a faint frown cross his features in a tense moment of anxiety. “I wouldn’t bet your money, odango. We need to discuss this. You’ve been avoiding me since.”

“There’s no reason for me to have any desire for me to bump into you. The fare... it didn’t even happen. There’s no way we can discuss it. It would just make our friendship complicated.”

“Friendship?”

Usagi looked up through her long dark lashes and rolled the word over her tongue. _Was he a friend?_ She couldn’t decide so she challenged it. “What are we then?”

“Aha, now that... I don’t know. Look, can we talk?”

“It’s a little late for that. I may not have a need to run to school today but I’m busy. Jaa ne.” She snatched her briefcase off of Mamoru and turned away.

Mamoru dragged his fingers through his hair and thought _I’ll pick you up at 4.15, odango atama._ He swivelled on his heel in the direction that he was meeting Motoki.

Ami was sitting at a desk reading through her biology notes and scribbling down answers to questions she was positive would come up in her exam. She felt a hand gently prod her to get her attention and she turned around to see Makoto. She smiled at her friend and gestured for her to join her.

During their conversation, Makoto abruptly stopped and gawked at the door. Ami was confused by her reaction and turned around to look at what had caught her attention. Usagi was currently walking towards them and looked a little upset. She sat down and smiled widely at them both and teased them about their expressions. She knew she’d gobsmacked them when she had come in 20 minutes early.

The three of them settled into conversation, and then Ami decided to confront Usagi. “Are you alright, Usagi-chan?”

Usagi was quieter than her usual chipper self but otherwise not much seemed wrong with her. Her friends knew her best and it was like they could feel when something wasn’t wrong with their leader. And that is exactly how they felt about her. She is their leader. The little blonde who brought them all together. Usagi jumped out of her reverie and stared at the girls. “Of course, I’m okay. I guess I’m just thinking about... the maths homework,” she faltered.

Makoto blinked and grimaced. “Usagi-chan, you don’t think about homework. I have a funny feeling that this has something to do with the dance tomorrow.”

“Aha, nonsense Mako-chan!” Usagi waved away the thought like it was nothing.

Mamoru sat in the cafeteria, food untouched in front of him, dozing off into his own world. He was picking at his nails absently while he thought. Totally unaware, Motoki was calling to his friend. “Hello, Earth to Mamoru Chiba!” He waved his hand in front of his glassy eyed companion.

Mamoru came to and bit his lip. “Gomen, Motoki-kun. I guess I have a lot on my mind today.”

“Let me take a wild guess... the little bunny?”

Mamoru went wide eyed at the assumption but nonetheless admitted defeat. “It’s just... weird with her. And I don’t understand why. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have feelings for her, I just feel weird with her. Like I just stepped into limbo, does that make sense?”

Motoki ogled at him and shook his head in apology. “What will happen, will happen. Just let it come to. Everything has a way of working out in the end.”

Mamoru conceded. “I guess you’re right there.”

The day finally ended and Usagi was making her way to the Crown arcade. It was a relief to not have detention and stay behind in school for an extra hour, so she had time to kill for fun before she made her way home. She strode over to the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake off of Motoki who had arrived for his shift in the afternoon. She thanked him and made her way to a booth to sit down. The serenity she was feeling whilst thinking about the stress she saved herself today in the instance with actually not giving her teacher a reason to keep her behind, quickly evaporated.

Mamoru sat opposite her with a cool soda and studied her face. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She frowned and cocked her head to one hand questioning what he wanted.

“I don’t want this to be any more painful than it already is. I will pick you up outside of your home at 4.15. I know the school ends at lunchtime for the event so there are no excuses here. Everyone will be leaving early to get ready anyway, so I want to do this properly so we both enjoy it. For now, let’s ignore what’s causing the tension. I want to be your friend, that’s why I’m here.” He dropped a note on the table which had a single red rose attached to it. He got up and left, but not before gently squeezing her shoulder on the way past.

Usagi smiled for the first time all day and picked up the envelope to read the contents. She sat contentedly for the next 45 minutes and thought about what was written.

_You must give up a life you’d planned to have a life that’s waiting for you. The other day, I finally understood what that means. At the dance, I want to show you, too. But running away is the worst thing any one person can do. If you run, how do you know something won’t be around the corner to push you? And if you run, I’ll catch you before you fall. Roses are symbols of love and beauty. Wear this one. It will stay fresh for you. See you at 4.15 tomorrow. Mamoru._


	10. Chapter 10

Minako was sitting on Usagi’s bed, watching her blonde-haired bunny bounce up and down in excitement over Makoto’s freshly made scones. She had put freshly made cream and jam in the middle of each identical bake and was currently trying hard to keep Usagi’s hands off the delicious bites. Minako smiled at her friend’s antics and looked around the room. She suddenly shot off the bed to Usagi’s vanity. She picked up a corsage that was sitting by the side of a crystal tiara. Usagi looked quickly at her blonde lookalike that had shot over the room. She frowned.

“What is it, Minako-chan?”

“Usagi-chan, where did you buy this corsage?!” Minako’s crystal clear bright blue eyes had widened in awe at this beautiful accessory.

Usagi faintly smiled and her eyes glazed over. “I made it,” she whispered.

_Usagi eventually reached home and slipped her slippers on to go upstairs to her room. She gently lifted the note with the attached rose out of her bag. She inspected the rose more carefully and noticed that the thorns were taken off of the stem. She smiled inwardly at the thought and stared longingly at the flower. She brought the bud, which was slowly opening, to her nose and deeply inhaled. The smell was sweet and endearing which was reminiscent of her encounters with Mamoru._

_She leaned over to reach for her drawers and brought out a textiles box which her mother insisted every girl needed. Usagi admired the beauty of the rose and wondered how she could wear it. Then like a light bulb she had an idea. She opened the box and proceeded to take out light pink tinted pearls and wire then found some fake leaves which were shaped as hearts and on closer inspection found she liked what she saw. She breathed hard and thought hard about what her mother had tried to teach her all those years ago. She got out a thimble to protect her fingers. She started to work on her corsage._

_After 3 hours, she was done. And after several sharp pricks of the needle and many plasters for her fingers which were now healing, she found she liked what she saw: it was exactly what she wanted. She created a band which would fit around her wrist perfectly and around the band she had sewn the fake little leaves onto it which allowed her to then collect more in the centre. She tied a few pieces of clear wire into the little wreath and attached the pink tinted pearls onto them. She secured the rose onto the corsage as a centre piece. At first, she was concerned it would be too small, but when she had added the flower to finish her work off, she found that as the bud was opening, the rose covered her wrist nicely. The deep red colour of the rose beautifully allowed the pearls to shine above the earthy green leaves._

_She admired her finished work and got up to examine the effect it would have with her dress. The pink pearls complimented the pink of the dress perfectly, so she was happy. She planned to use the same colour pink pearl clips to pin into her hair. She was determined to ignore the conflict she felt over her feelings for Mamoru. She didn’t really understand what had happened between them, but all would be clear tomorrow._

“Usagi-chan, earth to Usagi-chan! Are you in there?” Minako looked at Makoto. Makoto simply shrugged. Usagi came to and looked at her two friends. “I’m okay. I guess I spaced out there. When do we get ready anyway?”

The girls shook their heads at the dreamy girl in front of them and flounced off to join the other girls downstairs. Usagi continued to sit there on her bed, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

The girls came back up to join Usagi and they got to work on the scones. Minako sat behind Usagi and started curling her long golden locks. As she worked, Rei started to pile them on the top of her head, so they fell like a waterfall. The pink tinted pearl clips were pinned to the top of her head and little red roses were pinned around the crown of her golden locks. The tiara was gently placed on the top of her head and Usagi slipped her dress on. The girls completed the look by slipping on snow white sandals and complimentary makeup.

The girls then got themselves ready. Usagi didn’t notice that they all had prioritized her and took great care in making her look stunning. Unbeknownst to her, her friends were on cloud nine seeing her being her usual happy self. They knew something had happened between when they last saw her and now because she was positively beaming. It was still a mystery to them as to who she was paired with, but they didn’t push the subject. For now, they had to pin up their hair, apply makeup and slip on their dresses.

Elsewhere, the guys were sorted and sitting outside on Mamoru’s balcony, drinking coffee. “So, who is it you’re going with, Motoki-kun? I never asked,” Mamoru sweat dropped.

Motoki raised his eyebrows and replied “Reika-chan. Admittedly I’ve been crushing on her for what feels like forever.” He sighed wistfully as he thought of the auburn-haired vixen. Mamoru chuckled and looked at the time.

“Well Motoki-kun, as much as I’d love to drool over a cute lass, I have a little bunny to pick up. Jaa ne,” Mamoru waved on his way out.

Mamoru drove to Usagi’s house in a sleek Porsche which to him felt more like a security. After... Well, it felt comfortable to drive. He parked outside of Usagi’s house 4.15 on the dot and walked up to the door to knock. He knew Usagi’s parents were away for the week at a family friend so he felt secure to know that he wouldn’t be grilled by her father. He knocked on the door and waited. A raven-haired girl with violet eyes opened the door to him. She observed the young man in front of her and expressionless, let him in. “Usagi-chan, your... partner is here!” she called.

Usagi came down the stairs in a graceful manner, which surprised all who were watching her. She smiled at the ground and then met Mamoru’s eyes. He stood gawking at her. He thought he’d stepped into the wrong house because if anyone told him before that his odango atama could be transformed into this goddess, he would have told them to stop talking rubbish. She met him at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him. She decided to ignore her friends whispering and gesturing to each other. She didn’t tell them about him because no one likes a gossip.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls had arrived at the dance with their partners in tow and Rei had rushed off to check on the music. Now, an uptight beat was playing as the many couples were walking into the hall. Usagi made her way to the dining area which amused Mamoru, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He pulled out a chair for her to sit down and leaned over her and whispered, “I like the corsage.” She smiled smugly to herself. They sat down together and spoke in conversation as their friends came over to join them. Everyone was to eat in the dining area before any music was played to be danced to. Motoki eventually caught up with them and introduced Reika to the guys and girls. As they were all conversing and laughing, Usagi looked around at her scenery.

She observed the gold and white balloons that acted as the centre pieces on the tables which were littered with gold and silver star confetti. There were place names behind the plates that were already set out. It turned out Usagi was seated with all of her friends which boded well. The seats had white coverings which were tied with a gold ribbon at the fold of the chair. It gave a formal and smart feeling for the dance. Usagi looked past the dining area and to the dance floor. The DJ was set up at the back out of the way with huge speakers in front of the arena. The dance floor itself had lighting built into the floor which Usagi suspected would light up in all different colours to accompany the strobe lights. She could see Rei in the distance testing the lights and arguing with one of the guys over what lighting will accompany the music that’d be played during the night. She chuckled to herself.

She glanced to her left at Mamoru and blushed to herself. She admitted to herself that she hoped he wouldn’t attempt the conversation he tried to push the other day about the fare. But inevitably it would come up. She put it out of her mind and admired him. It was... weird to see him in white. It was almost as if they had subconsciously colour co-ordinated. This amused her slightly, but it made her feel a million dollars.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako seemed to get on well with their partners. Usagi was surprised that Ami seemed to connect so well with Zoicite; she usually came out in hives when anything intimate was implied. She seemed to take his casual flirts with a shy giggle, as opposed to Makoto who would laugh heartily and stare starry eyed at Nephrite. Minako would willingly flirt with gusto... the girl had no shame and Kunzite didn’t seem to mind! Rei showed some indifference towards Jadeite but that didn’t stop him from trying. For anyone who truly knew Rei would understand that underneath the hard exterior, she was rather taken to the guy.

The food came and went and all the while everyone made conversation. Usagi and Mamoru kept shooting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Usagi on many occasions had felt Mamoru’s deep blue eyes boring into her. She had turned and caught him staring but he simply smiled at her and turned to talk to somebody. She wondered why he didn’t even bother to hide it.

It was the final course before everyone was free to go for a dance... Usagi’s first love: dessert. Usagi had chosen to have a chocolate fudge cake which she decided to eat slowly and in small mouthfuls as she refused to miss her mouth this time and end up with it down her dress. Again, people were surprised by this amount of control coming from Usagi. Mamoru meanwhile decided to have the peach and strawberry sundae. It was a mix of the peach sorbet with strawberries infused in the strawberry ice cream which surprisingly worked for anyone who liked a tang in their dessert. He eyed up his ‘date’ that was licking the remains off of her spoon.

“Usagi-chan, you love desserts, right?” he smirked.

Usagi stopped licking her spoon and looked at him then her friends. They’d stopped to look at this random encounter. She nodded uncertainly and was surprised when he stuck his spoon ladled with sundae under her nose. But her surprise was nothing compared to what her friends were thinking. She had no choice but to take up the offer. She leaned forward to put her mouth over his spoon and started to take the freezing sundae right off it. She shuddered slightly under the new coldness and savoured the odd taste. She was staring into the depths of blue in his eyes whilst he watched her take in the dessert’s taste. The moment felt like forever whilst they gazed at each other. For her, it was like she was only just seeing him. Everyone was watching her. She had taken the ice cream and sorbet mix right off his spoon in a slow, almost alluring manner, which Usagi most definitely did not notice. However, this only pleased Mamoru as he watched her decide whether she thought it was an awful combo or not. She licked her lips as Mamoru swallowed.

“It’s a little odd, isn’t it? I’ve never tasted anything like that before.” She was still looking at him, but his eyes were drawn to her lips. Her full lips had a light shade of pink lipstick smeared expertly on them and he could make out peach sorbet melting on her bottom lip. He leaned forward and slowly wiped it off with his thumb, careful not to smudge her lipstick. He proceeded to lick the remains off his thumb.

Their friends laughed which only caused Usagi and Mamoru to jump in surprise. They didn’t realise they were being watched. The moment felt private which only caused them to blush. At that moment, all the dishes were being whisked away and Rei was forced to get up to inform everyone that the dance floor was available now the dining was done. Mamoru got up and wordlessly offered Usagi his arm. She took it and in that moment, they both looked at it each other as they felt that instant bolt of electricity between them. It was like chemistry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: songs used in this chapter are Lady Antebellum's Somewhere Love Remains and Just A Kiss.

The first song was an upbeat tune which made all couples move to the dance floor to stamp out any tension that remained. At first, everyone seemed to move in an awkward sway but as the song progressed, everyone eventually felt comfortable enough to use their partners to get a good dance. Usagi used life to the full and refused to feel awkward if she could help it. As she started to dance she wasn’t sure how much Mamoru would interact with her but as luck would have it, he was a good dancer with fabulous rhythm. She was pleasantly surprised but felt uneasy since she was never steady on her feet. As the song hit the main chorus and blasted out a heart stopping beat, Mamoru turned around to grab her hand. In that split second Usagi felt a familiar jolt of déjà vu. After that they seemed to fall into synchronised harmony and Usagi forgot her worries of standing on his foot and falling on her face.

The first sets of songs were buoyant songs that everyone didn’t seem able to get away from. All partners happily danced with their partners and exchanged with friends to continue socialising in that way. Lots of laughter was shared when dance swaps went wrong, but it worked. Mamoru hadn’t let go of Usagi since the first dance. He was perfectly able to ballroom dance since as a child he was forced to integrate in a more refined way. However, Usagi was a more carefree girl with a huge heart which made freestyle dancing very easy and almost fun. Mamoru felt like the luckiest guy in the room in that moment.

After the 7th dance, Usagi found that she was starting to get tired as her energy reserves were running out. Usagi gestured to Mamoru that she needed to rest, and Mamoru went to get some punch for them both. She went to the ladies’ room to touch up her makeup and straighten her dress out. Dancing in a long gown was difficult but all of the girls seemed to adjust; when you had an able partner, dancing seemed like the easiest thing in the world. Minako came running into the ladies’ room laughing and Usagi turned around to join her friend.

“Hey Usagi-chan! Isn’t the dance just wonderful or what?! Kunzite just left to fetch a drink, I’m dying! We seem to get on well, considering my track record with guys; this seems to feel like a fairy-tale! It’s rather surreal, right?!” Minako took a breath and continued, “How are you and Mamoru-san getting along?”

Usagi beamed at the blonde bombshell in front of her and nodded. “We’re getting along fine! Mamoru just went to fetch us some drinks too. It’s so hot out there! But we’ve avoided the partner swaps so far. Rei-chan did a great job with the music!”

Minako laughed heartily and agreed. “Come on, Usa-chan. Let’s get back,” she looped arms with her lookalike, and they proceeded outside. Mamoru was waiting at a table for his little bunny and she noticed him right away. Blue locked with blue and Minako giggled and waved with a wink. Usagi greeted Mamoru and thanked him for her beverage. It was now the 9th song of the night and the tempo had slowed down. Rei had decided she wanted the faster songs for being the ice breaker and then slow dances to end the night so more in-depth conversations can be made. She hoped couples would be made from the night.

Mamoru gazed at Usagi and she felt his eyes boring into her, so she turned questionably to look at him. He took her hand without speaking a word and pulled her towards the dance floor. She smiled faintly and he whirled her into his arms. Couples had scattered more now as many decided to sit down or drink and a few resolved for strolling in the back lawns that had been lit for when the sun had set. The ebony haired man swayed with his blonde pig-tailed companion of whom the former was frowning slightly at his partner. She seemed oblivious to all around her as she had closed her eyes to listen to the rhythm of the music, so she was in sway, always. While he had the nerve, he leaned forward slightly to leave a butterfly kiss on the edge of her mouth. To her it was feather light, but it was there. This caused her eyes to snap open and she looked at the handsome man she clung to as they danced. He smirked as he twirled her around for a change in course in the dance then brought her close to whisper “I want to finish the conversation I started the other day before you ran out on me.”

She sighed. She knew this was coming... the male species was rather predictable. But she patiently waited for the onslaught of questions that she knew he wanted to ask.

“What did you feel just now?”

She didn’t expect that though. She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed quietly to herself. She was an open person who wore her heart on her sleeve. Mamoru Chiba however, made her feelings feel complicated. She spent all of her time knowing him exchanging insults and teasing. And recently they shared awkward encounters and gentle flirtatious conversations; Usagi was usually oblivious to this though. Her feelings told her otherwise though. Admittedly she _liked_ having him near her. When he wasn’t with her, she felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. She’d stop and stare with wide eyes, too petrified to move. When he touched her, it was like a safe haven to her. She just didn’t know how to express it.

“I feel... conflicted.”

Mamoru stared at the beautiful girl in front of him and pursed his lips at her. “You need to explain Usagi. I asked what you felt... just now. Not what you feel.”

“Is there a difference?” she challenged.

Mamoru chuckled. “I guess not, but I guess I understand.” He pulled her closer and could make out the familiar vanilla and strawberry scent in her hair. It was a unique combination that could only be associated with Usagi. He buried his face in her hair that was resting over her shoulder in curly waves. “Your touch makes me feel like I’m home. I haven’t felt like this in a long time... and I don’t know why. What is it about you that make me feel like a bolt of lightning has struck all of my nerves at once and heightened my sense of security?”

Usagi took this in and swallowed. “When you touch me, I feel this odd sense of familiarity... like you’ve held me like this before. I feel confused by it. I just don’t want you to let go.”

The song changed and the couple didn’t notice. They were in their own world. Nevertheless, the music reached their ears. _Somewhere love remains_ started to play and Mamoru pulled back to waltz Usagi. She looked startled when she realised what he was trying to do. He gently squeezed her hand to give her reassurance and continued to twirl her around the dance floor. He led her with grace and confidence. Everybody moved out of the way of the waltzing couple who was attracting more and more stares. An audience started to gather when other couples stopped dancing themselves to watch.

_Love takes time to build its defences  
And trust takes time to tear down those fences  
And what remains is stronger than ever before  
So don’t walk out that door  
I don’t wanna hurt anymore  
  
So baby just breathe in, breathe out  
The only time for love is right now  
Forgive all of the mistakes we’ve made  
If we give it just one more try  
Maybe we could stop this goodbye  
Through the fire and rain  
Somehow somewhere  
I know through all this pain  
Somehow somewhere love remains_

Mamoru twirled Usagi a dozen times as the song started to fade out and there was a slight pause as the dance ended and Usagi and Mamoru ended in a light embrace, still in hold. Everyone applauded the couple who started in surprise and lightly blushed as they looked at each other.

“Let’s take a walk through the gardens,” Mamoru whispered in Usagi’s ear to which she nodded. They walked out of the room and through to the gardens; Mamoru held on firmly to Usagi’s hand. They got outside and he shrugged his jacket off to drape over her shoulders. She smiled at the gesture and off they walked. Unknowingly they both thought back to the fare.

_It hit 3 o’clock and Usagi went to a stall to grab a drink. As she turned to get the girls to go to a late lunch, she stepped onto a man’s foot. She looked up into the eyes of Mamoru Chiba, internally she sighed, only she couldn’t decide if she sighed wistfully or with sorrow in her heart. Then she decided that it must be sorrow as she looked down and noticed she’d knocked her drink into him and now he was soaked. She gaped at her clumsiness but he was watching her intently. She coughed awkwardly and this prompted him to look at her. His eyes followed her gaze and he sighed._

_“Oh, odango atama! I didn’t think this was going to become a habit with you throwing your beverages over me!”_

_She opened her mouth to reply but he simply clamped a hand around the back of her neck and turned her away from any passers-by. He leaned forward so his mouth brushed against the side of hers and whispered, “do you really want to owe me for another laundry trip?”_

_She gulped and stammered “I never owed you anything. You always bump into me.” He chuckled lightly at this then stopped as he felt her fingers entwine with his ebony locks at the back of her head and she moved his face so she could see into his eyes. “Let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you’re lost, and you should follow it wherever you may go. When it’s all said and done you can walk instead of run because no matter what you’ll never be alone.” She gave him a look that made him shiver and she brushed her lips across his cheek, which was easy as he had stooped to her 4-foot 11 height. She untangled his arms from around her frame and walked away in the direction of her friends._

“Music is the best way to express yourself if you can’t find another way,” Usagi spontaneously expressed.

Mamoru blinked and looked at her. “Usa-chan, what are you talking about?”

“What I said at the fare... it was from a song I heard. It made me think of you, but I meant every syllable. When I first met you, you came across as cold, arrogant and quite simply, a jerk. However, when I look at your eyes, you look sad and withdrawn and I didn’t understand why. I tried to ask Motoki, but he refused to tell me. No one should be alone with their sorrow, even my number one teaser!” she pushed him slightly in good humour but once again looked serious and questioning.

“I admit I didn’t understand you at the fare. It was so... not you. You hated me! I could see the fire in your eyes whenever I spoke to you.”

Usagi looked at the flowerbeds as they walked... one of which kept deep red roses, fresh in bloom. She felt drawn to them. She whispered “I never hated you. I just... don’t understand you.”

“Motoki is my only friend and he has been my entire life... as far as I can remember. But he was there when my parents died in a car accident. I don’t remember anything before the accident. I was in it. I don’t dwell on it, let alone talk about it as it happened on my birthday when I was a child. I didn’t know who I was, let alone who my parents were so I felt alone. It’s just easier that way, I guess.” Mamoru sighed. “When I met you when that test paper landed on my head, I just had this urge to tease you about it. I can’t explain it, there’s just something about you. Besides, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Your aura shines brighter than anyone else. You light me up.”

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. “My aura?”

“Yes, your essence is so pure. You have a huge heart and I could see that. You always forgave me for my rude remarks, but I couldn’t decide if I wasn’t human or you were just... something else.”

“I think I can deal with that for now. But I won’t give you pity. I’m hoping you can move on... starting with the next dance? You still have healing to do, regardless of how much time has passed. Wounds leave scars.” She gestured for his other hand which he gladly gave and they turned towards the dance floor.

The next song was _Just a Kiss_ which Mamoru inwardly smiled at. _I’ll have to thank Rei-san for this._ The song encouraged Mamoru to take his chance with Usagi. He didn’t understand what these feelings were... but he wasn’t going to fight it. He was tired of feeling confused so he will fight for what makes him.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

Mamoru admired Usagi’s grace while she danced with him... it felt familiar to him. He felt himself get lost in her eyes when she looked at him to smile, but she didn’t look away. _  
  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Mamoru felt the resolve on his face which Usagi noticed as they slowly waltzed to the melody. She melted further into his arms as he leaned in slowly towards her. At first, he left butterfly kisses down the side of her face. _  
  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Usagi had moved her face to look into his eyes and in that moment, Mamoru accidentally planted his lips on her. They both twirled and came apart slightly. They noticed the same contentment as the other rested in the other’s arms. As rejection wasn’t featuring tonight, Mamoru decided to intentionally place his lips over hers. Her eyes widened slowly at his boldness, and then she closed them as they felt the electric bolts of familiarity shoot down both of their bodies. The kiss was sweet and natural. _  
  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

In that moment, they both felt the same sense of déjà vu. And the song ended. Usagi’s cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of pink as opposed to Mamoru who looked quite exasperated with what just took place.

Suddenly, they heard Rei get up behind the DJ stand and call out to the couples. “Right guys, for the last song of the night, we have _Downtown_ to round it off! I hope you all enjoyed the night and dates have been organized!” At this everyone sweat dropped and started to dance. Everyone danced as a group rather than in couples. The girls came over to Mamoru and Usagi and literally dragged Usagi over with them, so Mamoru was forced to dance with the guys.

All in all, the night was a good one. Unknowingly, both sides of the same coin would fall asleep reminiscing over the dance and the feelings that were bursting out of them. It was left unsaid, but peace was made between them and through a little love and understanding between two new friends, bridges were built, and new things could grow.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a further three weeks since the dance and Usagi was getting ready for a date with Mamoru. This was far from their first and Usagi felt that it was far from their last. Things seemed to be going well between them, much to the shock and joy of their friends. Usagi felt like she belonged with him which she never dared voice. It felt ridiculous that she kept having these flashes of déjà vu. Every smell, every touch, every kiss felt so familiar and sweet. She felt comfortable whenever she was around her ebony haired boyfriend. The term ‘boyfriend’ did make her blush every now and then... after six weeks prior to their initial meeting, it seemed absurd that they were dating. However, Mamoru was feeling the same. In the beginning their relationship held animosity and now it was quite the contrary.

Usagi applied the final touches to her appearance and felt satisfied with her overall look when she looked in the mirror. She had her hair up in her trademark odangos and she’d clipped some pearl slides into her long bangs to keep it back, she left her short bangs to fall over her eyes. She had left her face moisturised, washed and accentuated with light, subtle make up. Mamoru was always telling her that she didn’t need to try as hard as he thought she was beautiful regardless. She decided to keep herself simple and slipped on a crimson rose strapless knee length dress. She finished with some small heeled silver sandals.

As usual, Mamoru picked her up at seven like clockwork and they made their way to the restaurant. Mamoru thought that rather than going out to watch a film, shopping, hanging out in the park... he just wanted to spend time with her, and he felt like he didn’t get the chance to enjoy her company. She was always surrounded by the girls and as she was so well liked she was always distracted. He just wanted her.

Meanwhile, Usagi was feeling down as she wasn’t feeling herself. When she woke up that day she realised that she wasn’t on a boat... everything was genuinely swaying. She felt like she was sitting on a cloud watching over her body. She felt disconnected and disorientated. Her mother had frowned at her when she announced she was leaving to meet up with friends as her eyes looked glassy and opaque. Usagi simply laughed this off, insisted she was fine and flew out the door. The slightest movement in the wind was making her shiver and it made her feel off balance... or at least more so than usual.

Mamoru had graciously sat Usagi at the table while he ordered some cold water for her. Upon touching her, he instantly recoiled. He didn’t say anything before he decided that cold water would be a good idea before anything else. Usagi was hot. And he wished he meant in the good way. She felt uncommonly hot... whereas before her touch would send a jolt of electricity through his body that he now associated with the thrill of being near her; he found that it hurt to touch her. She was oblivious to Mamoru’s thoughts. She was currently staring at the table in absolute concentration and he decided to leave her in her reverie. She asked him to order anything for her, she simply* didn’t mind.

He had frowned at this as she relished in picking out food and savouring new flavours and textures of food. But she looked like she was anywhere else but here. Regardless, they drank, ate and made small conversation. After they had finished their mains, Usagi was fiddling with her bag that Mamoru thought he saw lying on the floor just a moment ago. It seemed sudden as she stood up quickly, seemed to sway slightly on the spot but before he could get up to support her, she had rushed off to the ladies’ room.

Mamoru blinked twice and watched wide eyed as the blonde rushed off. _There’s something not quite right here..._ Mamoru continued to sit there, drinking a glass of cranberry juice, waiting patiently for his date to return. However, when she did, she looked rather rosy cheeked which surprised him considering she seemed to look pasty for the past few hours they’d been in each other’s company. She smiled at him then looked down before she spoke.

“Gomen Mamo-chan, but mamma called whilst I was in the bathroom and she wants me home for something or other. I asked her if it could wait but she said it was urgent,” Usagi spoke briskly, almost impatiently but looked forlorn as she said this.

Mamoru’s heart sunk into the ground and he looked at the blonde who he cared for deeply. He opened his mouth to speak but hoped he kept the disappointment out of his voice “it’s okay, Usa-chan. I’ll drive you home.” He got up from the table but Usagi stepped back, shaking her head.

“No, no, it’s fine. I need to rush off now and it’s not too far to walk anyway. Mamma said that dad would meet me around the corner because he’s in the neighbourhood meeting a friend.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. He jumped at the warmth radiating from her. She didn’t seem to notice as she said “arigatou Mamo-chan. I loved spending time with you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Jaa ne.” She blew a kiss his way, waved and she was gone. Mamoru just sat there staring at her retreating back. He felt like something wasn’t right, but he had to take care of the bill before he left to see what she was up to.

 _I’m sorry Mamo-chan. I just can’t tell you how I feel. I feel so weird. Just the look in his eyes... ah, I could see he was concerned that something wasn’t right. But he’ll just get overprotective and it’s nothing serious. I just want to sleep for a decade. I don’t know why I feel like I’m in limbo..._ And Usagi continued this tirade to herself as she was walking down the winding streets. She knew that the protector in Mamoru would follow her so she thought avoiding the streets he knew she’d go down would mean she would avoid seeing him. She knew that she wasn’t feeling well and had neglected to tell her mother, but she didn’t like to worry anybody.

Eventually she was on the corner of a street that was just a road away from her home and she stopped to breathe slowly in and out. She felt like she was ready to just pass out on the street. She sucked in a lungful of air, straightened her back and focused on the job at hand. As soon as she was across the street she could get into bed and sleep off this weird feeling, so she adjusted her dress and walked purposefully across the pathway and over the road.

However, in her delirious state Usagi neglected to check that it was safe to cross and was too late as she heard a sudden loud beep of a car that was roaring down the road as she turned. It was as if time stood still and Usagi thought _ah, a bright light... so warm._ And everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Usagi was standing in a garden of roses of all colours. However, one rose caught her eye... she walked towards it with grace and decorum and knelt down to take in its soft scent. The rose was in full bloom and the deep red velvet petals allowed the sweetness and beauty to radiate to its fullest extent. Usagi felt peaceful as she let her eyes close and thought about... what did she need to think about? She looked at the flower through her long lashes to peer at its delicacy and thought there’s nowhere else she’d rather be._

_She stood up and moved her long skirts out of the way of her blush pink tinted sling backs. For a split second Usagi was surprised to find the pretty shoes on her feet. She analysed herself more closely and noticed that she was wearing a long pearl white dress. The skirt had a shorter top layer which ruffled around the hem and under the bust pearls were lined to emphasise her figure. The neckline was lined with yellow circular disks with a smaller white disk sewn into the middle, across her cleavage. Her hair was in her traditional odangos with pearl clips pinned to the top of her head. Her hair was the only thing that was familiar to her._

_It was then that she looked up to observe her surroundings... everywhere had this odd lunar incandescent glow to it. She felt stronger here, like she had the capability to move a meteor. She looked around and noticed that she was alone in this rose garden. However, she associated the roses with love, but she didn’t know why. This made her feel lonely. Why? Why was she all alone in this desolate place? Her heart felt an unfamiliar yearning for... what did she yearn for? Her soul felt incomplete... like she left a piece of herself somewhere._

_She moved to walk but felt this unbearable jolt of pain run through her head. She winced and brought her hand to her head. Her hand came away and she felt an unfamiliar wet heat on her porcelain skin. She frowned and stared at the undeniable blood staining her fingers. She blinked and her blue orbs widened as she realised she felt nothing when she touched her cranium. No pain. No jolts of comfort. It was like she was numb._

_She knelt onto the floor and her skirts fanned out around her. She admired the bittersweet liquid. What is this place? Why do I feel like this is home? She looked around her and ignored the numb feeling in her head. It almost felt like an out of body experience, of course she’d never had one before, but she assumed that’s what this feeling could be connected to. Someone was calling to her. She looked around her again but couldn’t see anybody. Who was that? The voice sounded familiar... maybe sleep will clear her head._

Mamoru watched Usagi sleep. He sighed and tears once again filled his eyes. It had been a week since their date. He had an errand to run for work. He had a part time job at a television company where he was what he termed ‘delivery boy’. He was also a waiter and he juggled all this with schoolwork so he could go to med’ school. He didn’t even give Usagi a second thought. He hung his head in his hands and recalled how he blindly drove to the hospital after the phone call from Rei. _How could he not think to check up on her?_ He took her hand that was resting on her chest and watched as her chest gently rose and fell as she breathed.

Usagi’s head was bandaged up as she had hit the top front of her skull and cracked it. However, with how Usagi had fallen the doctors were concerned for any potential damage to her brain. She was currently resting in a coma and there has been no sign of that changing. She had a broken arm, fractured leg and a broken collar bone. She had a neck brace on to prevent any damage to her spinal cord. Mamoru couldn’t believe how banged up her body was. She was black and blue. He was mortified. But that was nothing compared to her mother. She was hysterical and Usagi’s father and brother were just in a state of shock. They hardly said two words to anybody. They just wanted their baby well.

Mamoru had had a hard time explaining what he was to Usagi. Her friends had helped him out a lot with this and Usagi’s father, Kenji, didn’t approve. Ikuko simply pointed out that there were more important things to ponder over. Usagi wasn’t waking up. Mamoru spent all his free time at Usagi’s bedside and work was forced to make him use up his holiday time as he wasn’t focusing elsewhere. So Usagi is where he focused. He felt too guilty and he also felt a sense of loss. He had this feeling that he lost her.

Meanwhile a tall raven-haired man was standing outside of Usagi’s room looking at her through the pulled down open blinds. His hair was tied back into a low long ponytail which had a blue tinge to it. Strangely, this young man looked remarkably like Mamoru except he had more of a cheeky playful look to him, yet still retaining those dashing heart stopping good looks. He was frowning in deep thought watching the man at Usagi’s bedside holding her hand, holding back tears whilst keeping a forlorn, lost expression on his face. He decided he’d wait until the young woman in the hospital bed was alone to say how sorry he was. He heard she was in a coma... and coma patients can sometimes hear people around them. He hoped she would hear him and his song of hope for her.

The young man’s guilt was heavy on his conscience and was the universe compared to Mamoru’s world. It was his entire fault.


	15. Chapter 15

_Seiya Kou has been a singer for the popular group, Three Lights, for about three years now. It had only been the past year since their career had really rocketed into success. As well as their singing and the concerts they regularly put on, they did advertisements, modelling, talk shows, radio shows, various programmes and theatre. The Kou brothers were all over Tokyo and rarely had time to let go._

_Seiya lived with his two brothers, Taiki and Yaten of who were all different in appearance and personality. Taiki was the tallest of the three, with long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail; he was the calm, cool and collected one who was the brains of the three which some fans would say was his allure. However, Yaten was the shortest with long silver locks that he likewise tied into a low ponytail; he was quite the opposite to his brothers being short tempered, impatient and insensitive. Seiya was baffling to both brothers, even Taiki! Seiya was the charmer, the heart throb and the wild one. He wanted to live for the moment. He was interested in love but found that no girl in the population had ever caught his eye. He thought it was him, but his brothers were blasé about this and took no notice._

_At present the guys were doing a movie shoot and Seiya was getting impatient. “You have no time to be dull! So, get your act together, baka, we have a deadline right now,” Yaten rolled his eyes. Seiya shot him a dirty look. Yaten knew nothing for his feelings! He was bored with the same old routine. He wanted adventure, he wanted love, and he wanted to see Tokyo... really see it._

_So, a split second before the director yelled “cut! We’re done for the day!” Seiya had rushed out of the doors like his backside was on fire and left behind him a pile of clothes he used for the shoot which he’d expertly gotten out of quickly. He had rammed himself into the driver’s seat of his new car and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive. It was getting dark which was weird as it didn’t feel so late. Nevertheless, not many people seemed to populate the streets which was a nice change. He could enjoy being himself._

_He was driving down random streets that he’d never been through before and admired how different everywhere was. He happily cruised through the centre of Tokyo and decided to use speed to his advantage... he was bored and wanted to feel a rush of adrenaline. He had no one to share random excitement with and he wanted that so badly. He was driving too fast and he knew it. He was singing to the radio at the top of his harmonious voice and enjoyed the feeling of being free._

_He started to go through neighbourhoods and everywhere was silent. He was going at 60 miles per hour which was way over the limit down Juban district. He came to a long street with many streets turning off it, but he decided to go the full mile. He was irritated with his job as it didn’t seem to hold a purpose for him anymore. So, he simply drove as if he could outrun the pain he felt from singing. It was emotional and heartfelt but Seiya felt like he had lost his empathic abilities to sing such chaos in people’s hearts. He felt a hot sting in his eyes and the loneliness filled his heart._

_However, a blonde bombshell happened to stumble into the road and as Seiya looked up at the road, his heart stopped. He slammed the breaks on and screamed for her to get out of the way. But she didn’t seem to hear him. He looked down and he was at 50 miles per hour and he wasn’t slowing down quick enough. He couldn’t swerve, he couldn’t do anything, and he couldn’t do anything but wait for the inevitable. The young woman looked up and the last thing he noticed was her beautiful blue eyes widening in surprise then shuttering closed. He witnessed her slam onto and over the front of the car and fly over the back with the force of what he came down the street._

_Eventually the car halted, and he rushed out of the car, phone in hand dialling an ambulance. He fell to her side and took in the distorted right side of her body and the blood trickling down her head onto the pavement. He felt his heart constrict as he took in the beauty under the horrible disarray of her condition. The ambulance came to help her, and he sat on the pavement in shock. The paramedics gently probed him into coming with them as he wasn’t talking._

_In the same moment, he sat in the back of the ambulance, he took one of her hands while the paramedic tried to keep her stable and he knew in that moment that he fell hook, line and sinker. Her aura seemed to reach out to him, and he responded to her sweet warm light. Around the corner, guilt was going to crawl into his lap and choke him. He would never forgive himself and his selfish need to be free was the work of the devil, not a shooting star._


	16. Chapter 16

Mamoru was sitting next to Usagi’s bedside after his evening shift. He was watching her sleep and he frowned. Her eyelids seemed to flutter as if she was dreaming. She looked... confused. There’s no other way of explaining how she looked to him. He took her hand in both of his and rested his forehead against his clasped hands. To an outsider, it would look like he was praying. He opened his eyes a little so he could only see his lashes and he thought _she feels warm._ This made him smile, feeling like she would be okay.

Mamoru sat like this for over an hour. Nurses had grown accustomed to seeing him stationary next to Usagi’s bed every day, so they checked her vitals and left every so often. He never noticed. He simply sat and prayed for her consciousness. Sometimes he’d speak to her; sometimes he’d simply watch her deep in thought. Before he left, he’d always follow his routine of kissing her softly on the cheek, holding her hand lingeringly and turning around to look at her one more time before leaving. However, Mamoru felt like he couldn’t keep doing this, so he sat and felt that if he was patient enough, she’ll wake.

At one-point Mamoru fell asleep and his head rested next to Usagi’s lifeless body. Her long golden tresses were framing her face and rested like streams of golden honey by her sides. Whilst Mamoru slept he could smell vanilla and strawberries. As he slept he smiled to himself at this familiarity and shifted. His fingers had intertwined with Usagi’s and he remained in this slumber.

_Usagi frowned in irritation. There was that annoying beeping sound again. It was getting more and more distinct. She couldn’t find the source of the noise and it felt like she had been walking through the everlasting gardens forever. With no way of telling the time, Usagi assumed it had been at least a day. She didn’t feel tired. She felt like she needed time to rest but sitting made her feel bored rigid and restless. In the end she settled for walking, just walking._

_She had kept the brightest red rose with her. Usagi stood stationary and her eyebrows knitted together as she noticed that the petals were slowly getting darker. Now they were a dark blood red and she hadn’t taken note of this before. She was baffled by this but didn’t feel like it was very important. A soft breeze ruffled her skirts and she smiled. It was warm._

_Behind her, a light shone and seemed to beckon her to come to it. She held the rose tightly to her as she observed a figure coming towards her. The figure looked like her from a distance which confused Usagi. As the figure came nearer Usagi was surprised to see that it was a woman, despite the face being in shadow. Her hand came forward to invite Usagi to take her hand. Usagi brought her hand forward in curiosity but a wind blew across Usagi’s face when she heard it._

_“Serenity...” She turned away from the figure in front of her who had pulled her hand away from Usagi and entwined her fingers together. Usagi looked around to see who had said that. Who was Serenity? She felt her heart constrict and she winced. Her head started to throb, and she felt like she was floating. The woman in front of her brought her hand up in an inviting gesture. Usagi stared at the slender hand offered to her and admired how ethereal the woman was. It felt familiar to her somehow. In her heart, Usagi felt like she could relate._

_“Serenity...” This time the name was clear and distinct. However, she could hear the annoying beeping sounds and thrumming of something close in her ear too. It was a man’s voice... she was certain of it. It seemed familiar to her, but she didn’t know why. The sensation of crash landing to the ground hit her like a tonne of bricks and she buckled over to catch her breath. Her heart felt hot and her head swam._

_She looked up and saw the woman smile, clear as daylight. She nodded her head and whispered “you’re okay. You’ll be okay. It’s not your time yet, my darling.” And she stepped back into the light. Usagi closed her eyes against the incandescent light and looked down at her hands that were glowing a soft golden glimmer. She heard faint whispers in her ear, and she felt an overwhelming sense of security and fear. And with that she closed her eyes against it._

Usagi felt groggy and exhausted. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. Somewhere behind her she located the source of the annoying beeping noise but couldn’t do anything to stop its constant ringing. She tried to move her limbs, but she only managed a slight twitch, but it was painful. Her head felt frightfully sore, but she found she could move her right arm if she didn’t move anything else. She reached up to rub her eyes slowly, then gradually opened her eyes. She rested her arm back down beside her and winced at the light. The blinds were open, and it looked like she was in a stark crystal white room. She felt disorientated and confused. Then she froze entirely.

She could hear a soft snoring coming from beside her and she followed the sound. A mop of ebony hair was what she found, and her blue orbs stared. She didn’t understand who this was. She debated over whether to poke this person but found that the very thought hurt. She settled for softly trying to speak but thus far was only successful in coughing faintly. She really needed water so a croak was the only thing she could muster. With time, she could cough heartily as her lungs had woken up, but the gesture caused her to wince repeatedly.

Mamoru heard the cough and opened his eyes. He waited a second as he couldn’t believe this to be true. He sat up and saw Usagi awake, eyes closed but coughing, really coughing. He frowned and rushed out of the room to get a nurse. He came back in, water in hand, nurse in tow and rested his hand on her good shoulder. Her eyes were still closed so he was wondering if she was still comatose. The nurse was checking her vitals and didn’t seem worried. In fact, her face had brightened, and she had taken the cup of water and was urging Usagi to drink from it. The blonde was obliging and gulping down the cool liquid.

Mamoru blanched and stared in bewilderment. He couldn’t believe this was happening... he had been waiting for this for ever since he heard of the accident. He had been hoping, praying that it was a bump and not a crash. But he felt like his world had come crashing down after he heard that Usagi wasn’t conscious. He now felt quite the opposite but not a word could pass his lips. He needed to know that she was responsive and safe. He watched her gulp back the water like a snake going in for the kill. She seemed to finish and blindly handed the nurse the cup as the nurse bustled off for the doctor.

Mamoru sat down next to Usagi’s bed and hesitantly took her hand. At this, Usagi jumped in shock then recoiled in pain at this sudden movement and dazedly looked around her. Her vision was slightly clouded, but she could make out the figure of Mamoru Chiba. _What is he doing here?! Wait... where is here?_ She could make out that Mamoru was slowly standing to reach out to her, and she did the only thing available to her in her moment of confusion. Brace herself and scream.

Mamoru stepped back in surprise and cringed at the ear-piercing shriek. He hadn’t expected her to react this way when she woke up. A few nurses came charging into the room at her scream and looked between Usagi and Mamoru.

“What happened? What did you do, sir?” a nurse questioned him as the second went forward to calm Usagi down.

Mamoru raised his hands in surrender and replied “nothing, I promise. I just leaned forward to move her hair out of her head bandages.”

The nurses nodded and turned to Usagi. At that moment, her family had arrived to visit Usagi and were surprised but overjoyed at seeing their daughter and sister awake. Ikuko rushed forward and gently put her hands around Usagi’s face and calmed her down in an instant. She was speaking soft words of comfort to her as Kenji jumped forwards to Mamoru to demand why his daughter was in tears. Mamoru cowered at Kenji’s behaviour in front of Usagi and backed away. The nurses demanded any arguments were to go outside so as not to upset their patient.

Ikuko was explaining to Usagi where she was and why. Usagi silently took this in and hushed sobs were shaking her body. She was confused and upset. She looked at her mom when the explanations had finished, and her tears had come to a pause. “Mama, why is he sitting by my bedside?” She frowned and waited for her answer.

Ikuko blinked wide-eyed at her blonde bandaged baby and frowned. “Sweetie, don’t you remember Mamoru-san? He’s visited you every day since you’ve been in here. Before you had your accident, you were out on a date with him. Apparently, you’d been together since before the school dance, but you kept this hidden, crafty girl!”

Usagi’s mouth fell open and stared at her mother. “Mama, Mamoru-baka and I don’t see eye to eye and never will. I’m just some odango atama to him.” She frowned and looked down at her hands. “There’s nothing, nor will there ever be, anything but a bitter spark coming from that baka.”

Ikuko pursed her lips and sadly looked at her daughter. “Dear, what is the last thing you remember?”

Usagi’s head shot up in surprise and she caught herself in dizziness then settled for a moment. She thought carefully and said, “It was a Friday and I told you I was going out to see friends.” Ikuko nodded in encouragement and Usagi continued. “I had been shopping the previous day with Rei and Minako and they were teasing me about studying. That’s all I remember.”

“Sweetie, what else do you remember about the past six weeks?”

Usagi frowned at her mother and said, “why are you asking me that?”

“I’m sorry, darling but I need to know,” she patiently replied.

Usagi allowed herself to look out of the window and sighed. “Nothing, I remember being with my friends at the fare, which I think was about six weeks ago. Erm... we did shopping, studying, we hung out a lot. There was that one day we went out for a picnic as a family and Shingo finally admitted that he feared cats after one jumped off a tree and onto his head!” Usagi and Ikuko met each other’s gaze and smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
“And Mamoru-san?”

“Nothing, I just remember him teasing me about a 30 I got on a test paper.”

“Sweetie, that test score was six weeks ago.”

“Oh...” Usagi gulped and looked at her mom, fear evident in her eyes.

Ikuko looked out into the corridor to see her husband seething at Mamoru. It was in that moment that she realised that Usagi remembered nothing about Mamoru Chiba in the past six weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

_Seiya found the courage to walk into Usagi’s room the day after it was realised Usagi had suffered some memory loss. He was tentative at first but then briskly knocked on her door to introduce himself. Usagi was confused by this random visit and realised that she didn’t know this young man. Nevertheless, she said hello and smiled and allowed him to enter. He sat at her bedside and asked how she was doing and enquired after when she will be permitted to leave the hospital. To this she did not know and demanded to know what he wanted. Seiya breathed a sigh of uneasiness and looked down at the floor and confessed in a soft guilty undertone what he was doing on the night that led up to Usagi’s accident. She watched him in silence and honestly told him that it wasn’t okay, but she forgives him. She proceeded to ask him what his favourite ice cream was. He answered mint._

Usagi’s eyes fluttered open and her first sighting was of the open window allowing the gentle breeze to knock the blinds back and forth. She stretched cautiously and sat up in bed. It is a week later since she first woke up and the sight of the hospital was starting to frustrate the blonde. Mamoru was permitted by her mother to visit her, but he had only seen Usagi once. Ikuko had told Mamoru about Usagi’s memory lapse about him but she neglected to tell Usagi how he took the news. However, Seiya had visited Usagi at every chance he had. Seiya had started to grow fond of the petite blonde and she no longer found it unusual to see him when she woke up in the morning. But today she woke up alone.

For her this was strange. She had started to grow accustomed to seeing Seiya’s face every morning and talking about everything and anything, getting to understand him more. She didn’t see the pop star, the model, the actor. She just saw him as a man, a friend, that’s all. She forgot about Mamoru and that fateful episode with him upon waking up. She didn’t give it much thought after she started her physical therapy and befriended Seiya. She didn’t remember anything but little snippets of her accident, so she didn’t hold anything against him. Seiya felt guilty and it showed in his face every time he looked at her. Usagi either chose to ignore this or was totally oblivious. Seiya didn’t understand how Usagi could be so loving and forgiving. It made him fond of her in ways he didn’t understand. Seiya had a habit of bringing Usagi a single red rose every time he visited her, and she had bouquets littering her room thus. She now smelled of the sweet scent of roses and her friends noticed the additions in her room upon first sight. Minako frowned at this as Seiya’s constant presence, even during the girl’s visits, started to unnerve her. She decided it was time to talk to Mamoru. 

Minako firmly knocked on Mamoru’s apartment door. She heard a shuffling inside; a brief silence then a bang followed, and the figure of Mamoru Chiba opened the door to a startled looking Minako. Mamoru stood slumped in the doorway with dark circles under his dull eyes accompanied by ruffled messy dark hair. He looked unkempt, unwashed and harassed. Minako blinked twice and sighed.   
  
She stepped forward, crossed the threshold silently and swept past Mamoru. He followed wordlessly back into his apartment and sat back, where Minako assumed he was previously occupying, on a stool at the island in the middle of his vast clean, sparse kitchen where he was nursing a coffee. Though, Minako wondered if he was drinking diesel for the strong smell permeating the air. She walked over to the other side of the island and leaned over the table and stared at Mamoru, who was focused on the black dregs swimming in the depths of his mug. And she waited.

Mamoru didn’t say a word for hours. Minako spent the first two hours standing opposite him at the island, gazing around the room, glancing at Mamoru every now and then, examining her nails. Eventually, she moved to his sofa in the open plan space and sat cross legged, waiting for him to come to her.

Five hours passed. Mamoru was on his tenth coffee and Minako got up and dumped the full mug into the sink and slammed her hand on the table in front of him. “That’s enough, Mamoru-san.”

Mamoru, who wasn’t expecting this disturbance or completely forgot about Minako’s presence, jumped in shock and stared wide eyed at his present company. What met his gaze was a pair of angry blue cerulean eyes that were an almost perfect match to Usagi’s beautiful baby blues. Then he couldn’t see her anymore and was consumed by overwhelming loss and grief. In that moment, Minako felt his hurt deep in her heart and it unsettled her.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later and Usagi was free to leave the hospital with her family and friends surrounding her. The bruises were fading to yellow and she was learning to walk on her fractured leg, albeit slowly. Her arm was in a cast, in a sling, fixing her collarbone in place to enable her bones to knit back together and her collarbone to heal. Her head injury was deemed to be non-critical, much to Usagi’s friends and family’s relief. The matter of her memory loss was still a problem but Usagi chose to ignore it – to her, it was just Mamoru and she put it out of her mind. Speaking of gentlemen, her friends had arms full of bouquets of red roses, all from Seiya. Kenji pursed his lips as the girls picked up bouquet after bouquet. He didn’t understand how one tall, dark haired man had been replaced by another and this man seemed to be a constant presence. He didn’t like that the man to cause Usagi’s injuries wouldn’t leave and that the man to leave his daughter to venture home alone in her then sick state avoided Usagi like a plague.

Nevertheless, Usagi didn’t seem phased by any of it. She was thankful to still be here, with her friends and delighted to have made another in Seiya. She didn’t hold a grudge. It was just a tragic accident and no lasting damage was inflicted. And it was that afternoon that she was sitting in her bedroom with her friends discussing him.

“Do you guys want to come with me this evening to meet Taiki and Yaten?” Usagi smiled.

“Taiki and Yaten?” Ami questioned.

“The other two members of Three Lights, with Seiya,” Minako piped up.

Usagi turned to her fellow blonde and raised an eyebrow. “Stalker, much?”

Minako laughed. “Oh no, sweet cheeks. I am the social butterfly of the group and I…”

“You’re a stalker, Mina-chan,” Rei interrupted.

“Price of fame, hun,” Minako winked.

Rei rolled her eyes and said flatly, “Anyway, Usagi-chan, what is going on with you and Seiya?”

Usagi blinked. “Nothing – he just feels guilty about what happened and has become a good friend. He’s really nice and has helped me when I’ve been going to physiotherapy.”

Ami sat silent, Rei frowned and Minako raised her eyebrows. “What about Mamoru-san?” Makoto said with a hint of concern.

Now it was Usagi’s turn to be silent and frown. “What about him? I have no idea what any of you are talking about when it comes to him. He visited me one whole time since I woke up three weeks ago. Seiya has been there the whole time, not him.”

“Because he feels guilty, Usagi-chan.” Makoto sighed.

“And Mamoru-san is heartbroken,” Minako blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at the sheepish blonde. Usagi’s mouth hung slightly open but before she could get a word out, Rei butted in. “Wait a minute, blondie. We all know that Mamoru-san is upset but how do you know he’s heartbroken? That’s a strong word, Mina-chan.”

“I visited Mamoru-san two weeks ago to see why he wasn’t visiting Usagi-chan in hospital. He looked a wreck. He is a wreck. We underestimated what the loss of Usagi’s memories did to those who love her. We all knew that the bickering had no intention to hurt. After spending more time together, Mamoru grew fond of Usagi and he feels like he failed her after he didn’t look after her after their last date together… which was when the accident happened. He doesn’t want to crowd Usagi when she needs to recover and he’s afraid that he’s now the stranger that you used to know. You’re more than that to him.” Minako finally expressed all this which she had been keeping inside for the past fortnight and then glanced at Usagi who looked a little shell shocked.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t remember… I can’t imagine him meaning much to me. I really can’t.” Usagi’s face fell.

Rei pursed her lips and put her arm around Usagi’s shoulders gently, so that she wouldn’t aggravate the pain down her side. Makoto looked to the pair. “It’s not your fault. We just want you to be careful with Seiya. And don’t reject Mamoru-san in your mind. He won’t push you.”

Usagi stiffened and her eyes went a little glassy. _You must give up a life you’d planned to have a life that’s waiting for you._ An image of a blood red velvet rose flashed through her mind then it was gone. Rei frowned at her but said nothing. Then there was a faint ‘ow’ that could be heard from outside of Usagi’s door and the girls looked to the door, only to see Seiya in the door frame.

The girls didn’t voice that they knew he was listening in on their conversation. Usagi remained ignorant.


	19. Chapter 19

Another week had past and Usagi was walking to the Crown Arcade Centre to meet Seiya for ice cream. His treat, of course. She was reminiscing about meeting his two good friends and brothers, Taiki and Yaten. Taiki reminded her of Ami, simply in his demeanour and how he held himself. His nose forever in a book with his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Yaten, on the other hand, was the opposite of Minako. He appears like a jerk, reserved and a little insensitive. But despite all these differences, the brothers couldn’t be closer. None of the group are understandable people, each with their own quirks that might be intolerable to many people, but Usagi and her friends embrace all and any personalities.

It felt good for Usagi to meet Seiya’s best friends and to spend time with new people. It kept her mind off her wish to heal and having everybody flittering around her all the time in their desperate attempt to help. Seiya kept her laughing at his reactions to both of his brothers, which usually were exasperation or teasing. Occasionally he would move closer to her and casually have his arm lazily slung behind her on the couch. When he spoke to her, he would move her bangs across her face which would always give Usagi a tingling feeling across the skin he brushed with his fingertips. Recently, he got out of the habit of constantly jumping up and down to make sure she had everything she needed and instead, let her enjoy the company around her. This made her happier.

As Usagi was rounding the corner into the street where the Crown Arcade Centre is located, she suddenly smacked face first into a firm, tall body and too quickly fell to the ground before the figure before her could prevent her fall. She banged her head once she hit the ground and felt a warm dripping from her nose. She reached up to find blood leaving her nose and a headache coming on. It seems her head is still tender and she’s still too delicate for her usual falls.

She heard a sharp gasp then hands on her arms appeared from above gently holding her upright. She heard a quick _whoosh!_ and a snow-white handkerchief was pushed to her nose with her other hand being guided to it. She was being told by a deep voice she vaguely recognised to keep her head down so the blood wouldn’t choke her. She glanced at the smart shoes in her direct eye line and then the light lilac chinos hanging above them. The sleeve immediately next to her cheek was a jet-black blazer which was accompanied by a rose scented cologne that rattled her senses. Then she heard it.

“I’m so sorry, Usagi-chan. I should have been looking where I was going! Here, let me help you.” And she was lifted tentatively from the ground so that she could now see into a pair of deep, stormy blue eyes considering her own cerulean hues. It was Mamoru.

“It’s okay, Mamoru-ba… -san. I wasn’t paying much attention either.” Usagi shrugged off. She bit her lip, both for the pain she felt and her almost rudeness for which she realised, wasn’t warranted.

A few minutes passed in which the blood was barely trickling, and they had ventured to a bench to give Usagi time to breathe. She was early for Seiya anyway. Always early for ice cream, of course! Usagi sighed and pulled the handkerchief away to find she was feeling a little more normal and the dizziness had passed, much to her relief. Mamoru continued to look out for her, but he didn’t crowd her. He seemed more reserved than she remembered, and it unnerved her.

“Arigatou, Mamoru-san,” Usagi murmured. “I hope you’ve been well. My friends have commented that they haven’t seen you in a while.”

Mamoru raised it eyebrows and continued to gaze to the fluffy clouds above them. “Yes, well, school, work, the usual, you know?”

“Yes, sure… I feel like I should be apologising to you. What for… I don’t know. But when I do, I’ll let you know. I’m heading into the Crown now to meet a friend.” Usagi got up and out of the scent of roses and musk and turned away. “Jaa ne.” And she left.

Mamoru turned and watched her leave with a heavy heart. He had no idea how to speak to her anymore. It was difficult. He’s just a stranger to her now. Someone that she used to know. But wait… who was this friend she’s meeting?

Usagi waltzed into the Crown Arcade Centre and to her surprise, still early, arrived at the counter to greet Motoki. She put on her brilliant smile and gestured him over. “Usagi-chan! How are you doing? We’ve missed you around here!”

She grinned still brighter. “Arigatou, Motoki-kun. I’m doing better these days. I’ve just come in to meet a friend for ice cream. I’m going to sit. I still get tired, I’m afraid!”

Motoki gave her a comforting smile and nodded. As she walked off, he heard the doors open once again to see a tall, slender gentleman with a long, ebony hair tied into a low ponytail which fell down his back. There was an air of mystery surrounding him as he had shades covering his eyes which were scanning the Crown Centre. He obviously spotted what he was looking for and came forward in Usagi’s direction to sit down. Motoki observed that this man leaned over to kiss Usagi’s cheek, moved her bangs out of her eyes and sat down opposite a lightly blushing blonde. She was laughing gently at whatever he was saying as they began to peruse the menu. He frowned, sighed and looked up to see Mamoru in the doorway looking in their direction with all the colour in his face drained, his mouth slightly agape and a destroyed look covering his handsome features.


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of days later, the girls were strolling through the Azabu Juban park with green tea clasped between their hands to keep away the chill from the approaching autumn chill. They approached the lake that glistened from the shine of the sun and sat down at a bench overlooking the picturesque view. Usagi was spending the morning alone which the girls didn’t protest. Everyone had been stifling her, ever since she first woke from her coma, particularly Seiya. Guilt can do so many things, but the girls were beginning to wonder if it was more than that now.

“I’m concerned that Mamoru-san has barely been seen since the hospital. Seiya is like a bug you can’t swat away,” Rei growled.

“Do you not like Seiya, Rei-chan?” Makoto questioned.

“You can’t deny that he’s always around! He ran Usagi-chan over, yes. But his presence won’t take that away. The accident caused Mamoru-san to disappear from her life – the perfect opportunity for Seiya to fill that void!” Rei ranted.

Minako sighed. “Mamoru-san said it was just too painful to be around her.”

Rei ignored her and continued to rant. “And did you see how obvious it was that Seiya was listening to us discussing Mamoru-san the other day in Usagi-chan’s bedroom?! I don’t like him moving into Usagi’s heart after she forgot a part of herself!”

“But Mamoru-san is the only person to remind her,” Makoto interjected.

Ami was quiet the entire time with her head down, facing her lap, which wasn’t unusual for the bespectacled blue-haired girl, except for the fact she wasn’t reading for once. This caught the attention of Minako, which naturally turned the heads of the other girls. Her eyes went wide, and the blonde bombshell snatched the phone out of Ami’s hands.

“Ami’s texting Zoicite!” Minako screamed.

Ami blushed a beetroot red, Rei’s eyes widened, and Makoto giggled.

“I’ve met up with Nephrite a couple of times for coffee. It’s just that with Usagi’s accident I didn’t think I’d bring it up. Why is it a surprise – don’t you meet up with Kunzite, Minako-chan?” Makoto inquired.

“Yes, well, no. After Usagi’s accident, I stopped seeing him and when I realised that Usagi-chan lost her good memories with Mamoru-san, I felt too guilty. How can I be happy when a relationship is broken when it shouldn’t be?” Minako swallowed.

“Usagi-chan wouldn’t want any of us to be unhappy after what happened to her. We should carry on as normal, let Usagi-chan meet them and perhaps it might help Usagi-chan. Familiarity should help,” Makoto reasoned.

“I’m not meeting up with Jadeite, so forget it,” Rei steamed.

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at the violet-eyed girl who had her arms firmly folded with fingernails digging into her take out cup.

“Wait a minute… what happened with you and Jadeite, Rei-chan?” Minako frowned.

“Forget that a sec’, what if it helps Usagi-chan?” Makoto aimed narrowed eyes at Rei.

“Fine, take him but I’m busy!” Rei rolled her eyes.

“So… what happened?” Ami’s interest peaked.

“Nothing!” Rei lied. Three pairs of eyes narrowed, and they shuffled closer to Rei until she talked. “Okay! He asked me out on a date after the dance and I said yes because he’d been pestering me all night and I thought he’d leave me alone if I appeased him just once! We just went for coffee in a little café but the next day, he showed up at the temple with a huge bouquet of roses, asking grandpa if his girlfriend was available for dinner. He was dressed in a tux!” By now, the open-mouthed stare was replaced by stifled giggles and Rei shot them daggers. “Every day after that, he waited outside to walk me to school and even worse, I’d come out of school and he was there again, like he’d never left!”

A silence followed.

“Well… he’s persistent, I’ll give him that,” Minako sweat dropped.

“Did it occur to you that you were perhaps a little cold during the dance, Rei-chan?” Makoto reasoned.

“Fine, I’ll come but only for Usagi-chan,” Rei huffed.

“Great! I’ll text the guys!” Ami volunteered. Minako smiled, Makoto shot her a thumbs up and Rei pouted.


	21. Chapter 21

The following week, the girls could get everybody together and were currently waiting for Usagi to show up at the Crown Arcade Centre. The girls were sitting side by side with iced tea in front of them next to their respective dates. Ami was blushing softly as Zoicite was reciting his latest poetry find, while Makoto was animatedly talking about her latest recipe successes to a mildly interested Nephrite who had linked his fingers with hers. Minako looked guilty, sat in silence next to Kunzite who kept shifting in a manner that looked like he wanted to say something to her. Rei looked like she was biting her tongue the whole time while was trying to coax her into a conversation.

Motoki looked up as the doors to the arcade opened and in walked Mamoru looking a little whitewashed. He hurriedly walked over to ask for a coffee and sat down, blowing his nose. Motoki frowned and put the coffee down in front of his ebony-haired friend.

“You look awful, what’s up, Mamoru-san?” Motoki questioned.

“Recovering from the flu, that’s what’s up!” Mamoru groaned.

“Among other things…” Motoki mumbled.

“What was that?” Mamoru’s eyes narrowed from above the handkerchief currently occupying his nose.

“Nothing!” Motoki swatted the thought away. “I haven’t seen you in here since… well, you know.”

“Yes, I do know. Since one of the Kou brothers was essentially drooling over her feet,” Mamoru grumbled. 

Something occurred to Motoki. “Did you find out who ran their car over Usagi-chan?”

“No, I was more concerned with the fact she was lying unconscious in a hospital. Then I found out she forgot about the time we spent together and all she remembers is _Mamoru-baka_ and suddenly she has a fan once I took a step back.” Mamoru blew his nose again.

“Mamoru-san, that guy you saw with Usagi-chan here the other day is Seiya Kou, lead singer of Three Lights… and the person who ran Usagi-chan over with a car. The girls tell me he’s been around ever since he visited her in hospital, mainly out of guilt, but they suspect more. But based on the performance the other day…”

Mamoru’s mouth hung open. “Yes, arigatou, Motoki-san,” Mamoru huffed. Then he thought carefully. “It doesn’t sound right. If I had run over a girl with my reckless driving, I wouldn’t continue to hang around her like a bad smell for weeks following the accident. You’d make sure that recovery was taking place out of obligation… not take the poor girl out for ice cream. That’s not exactly going to make everything okay!”

“You’re fascinating to watch at work,” Motoki mused.

“Very funny. I refuse to let another guy, the guy who ran her over with a car no less, move into her life where I used to be.” Mamoru sniffed, blew his nose then crossed his arms.

Motoki gave a comforting half smile and patted him on the shoulder. Another _whoosh!_ was heard and in skipped Usagi who walked over to her table full of friends. She flashed a brilliant smile at Motoki who made a drinking gesture at her, to which she nodded, and she greeted her friends. Motoki set to work to make her chocolate milkshake, as Mamoru watched her be introduced to each of the guys who accompanied the girls.

Motoki had been his friend for as long as he could remember, but it was a change to have met the four guys at the dance. He found it easy to befriend them but that took a pause after Usagi’s accident which did sadden him. Everyone went quiet or simply drifted away. It made him warm to see the group try to knit back together. Usagi was smiling and the guys were attentive and eagerly speaking to her. He desperately wanted to be a part of that… to help her remember.

Suddenly a spoon was thrust between Mamoru’s free hand and a steaming bowl of soup was shoved under his nose. Motoki nodded at it and walked off to wipe down some tables so he could eat.

Two hours had passed and Usagi had been filled in on the events at the dance, how each friendship formed and how the guys fit in after the dance. The girls thought it best that they just talked about the guys and the interactions they had with Usagi, so she wasn’t overwhelmed. They discussed Mamoru. Usagi’s face glazed over every time he came up in conversation. She didn’t realise it but something about those memories that she didn’t remember stirred something in her. She remembered a jerk that happened to have his head in the way of her test paper, but she felt like she was seeing the guy her friends wanted her to remember when they talked. A part of her wanted to avoid the topic or ignore the possibility that it was true… but she felt that it must be true. Why else would she feel this safe, warm feeling when she interacted with him those few times over the past few weeks?

“Hey, odango atama, we’re leaving now - are you coming?” Usagi blinked and broke out of her reverie. That sounded familiar… except, it was just Rei.

“What kind of name is that, Rei-baka?!” Usagi frowned.

The group laughed - Usagi was oblivious that the nickname was once Mamoru’s for her. Mamoru heard the nickname and had turned to watch the group. He had been sitting talking to Motoki as he warmed up with soup and coffee over the past two hours. He had made a resolve to speak to her and spend time with her, to trigger anything. It seemed luck was on his side for once though.

“No, I’m going to stay behind to speak to Motoki. I want another drink anyway. I’ll catch you guys later. Lovely to meet you guys again! We should meet up again soon.” Usagi smiled. She waved goodbye as the group left the arcade and turned to head towards Motoki who already had a chocolate milkshake waiting for her.

“Arigatou, Motoki-kun!” Usagi smiled in gratitude. “How are you today?”

Motoki smiled in return and replied, “I’m good, Usagi-chan. Just talking to my good friend, Mamoru-san. Quite a busy day in the arcade today!” He laughed gently.

Usagi shot a small smile at Mamoru, not knowing what to say to him. Her brain was screaming at her that he’s a jerk and that they are like oil and water. But her heart was whispering _magnets_ to her. She felt under a great fog that there was something missing.

Without thinking about it, Mamoru spoke up. “Usagi-chan, may I take you out for an ice cream tomorrow?”

Usagi face showed momentary surprise and hesitantly replied, “Um, sure, Mamoru-san. 3pm, okay?”

Mamoru smiled in reply and nodded. “Jaa ne.” And he left the arcade with Motoki and Usagi watching him leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me.

Usagi was sat at her vanity the next morning, brushing her long golden tresses so she could wind them round into her usual odangos. She stared at herself in the mirror after she slowly put a soft cherry red lip gloss across her lips. She continued to stare into her cerulean blues for a while, pondering the odd empty feeling she’s had since she learned she lost 6 weeks prior to her accident. Something about Seiya has always felt wrong for her. Sure, he made her laugh and kept her smiling. He was fun, a little mysterious and attractive. But she couldn’t help feeling like an obligation of his. She forgave his recklessness. Her memories would come back if they were supposed to. It was just painful to remember that what she should remember was Mamoru, of all people. It was hard to comprehend that some things in her life was upside down.

This morning, Seiya was dropping by her house, for absolutely no reason at all. She appreciated the company, but she saw him every day, even when she was with the girls. She loved the fun she had but she felt like she lost sight of who she was. Maybe Mamoru could tell her… it was worth a shot.  
  
The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her reverie, so she got up to greet her guest. She was met with a flashing smile from Seiya who came forward to kiss her on the cheek and swept back her bangs, as usual. She gave him a soft smile and let him in to follow her through to the lounge. She had out some biscuits and hot chocolate and they sat down to play card games. He didn’t think it was a good idea to play _snap!_ but she told him to stop fussing.

“So, what are you doing this afternoon, Usa-chan?” Seiya questioned, with an eyebrow raised and a twinkle in his stormy blue eyes.

Usagi looked up from the cards in her hands and stared at him, deadpan. Why did the name Usa-chan said in an affectionate manner sound familiar… but from Seiya, wrong? She woke up in the hospital feeling towards Mamoru the way she did the first time he spoke to her: annoyed, strong dislike, wishing he’d disappear… but the way her friends talked about him… she felt warmer towards him. He sounded like a different person to the person who annoyed her.

“I’m seeing a… friend, for ice cream,” Usagi said in exasperation.

“Friend?” Seiya questioned. He sat up in imitation of a meerkat.

“Yeah, another exercise in memory,” Usagi smiled.

“Oh, I was hoping we could hang out,” Seiya sighed.

“We’re hanging out now,” Usagi cocked her head to the side.

“Yes, but that ruins my plans,” Seiya whined.

“Well, I’m sure we can do whatever another day,” Usagi reasoned.

Seiya stared at her long and hard. She saw a change in his eyes, his jaw harden, and his hand come up towards her face. She narrowed her eyes towards his unwanted hands, but she didn’t move. He moved aside her bangs, like he usually did. He came forward slowly enough so that she didn’t notice his advance at first. Then she heard it.

“I can’t wait for another day, Usa-chan,” Seiya whispered. She wasn’t prepared but the inevitable happened. His lips came crashing down onto hers, her eyes widened, and she stiffened. This was tempting in her head, but in her heart, she needed the courage to push him off. She grew fond of Seiya since she met him and spent more and more time with him. He made her laugh and even better, laugh at herself. She felt smart and beautiful around him, but she was missing the warmth.

 _Usa-chan…_ The name shot through her head and she pushed him off. “Gomen, Seiya. Jaa ne.” And Usagi shot out of her house to the park, leaving Seiya staring after her feeling hurt and confused.

She ran in the direction of the park and stopped under a large oak tree. She sank down onto a huge root that rose a little higher out of the ground than the others and stared out over the glistening lake. She knew Seiya would leave her house and contact her later, but she felt safe being alone for now. She had an hour until she needed to meet Mamoru at the café. She didn’t know how she felt about seeing him, especially after what happened just now with Seiya. But she did know she wanted to remember something. Maybe she’d feel complete if she had some thread.

She continued to ponder everything she was learning about new friends, Seiya and events that happened over the six weeks prior to her accident and felt saddened. She got up to leave for the café to meet Mamoru, despite being half an hour early. She wanted company that didn’t confuse her. She loved her friends dearly and knew they would always try to be as helpful as possible to her. That is why she agreed to meet Mamoru.

She walked into the café, which had an ethereal air about it. She hadn’t been in a café like this before. Everyone’s chairs were facing the front, that contained a small stage for what she gathered was for local entertainers. She looked around and saw that Thursday afternoons were for entertainment until 3pm. She looked at a clock nearby and saw that there was still 20 minutes until the end. She overheard onlookers discussing how good the new singer was. It seems someone was testing the waters here, then.

Usagi ordered a pineapple smoothie, which came almost immediately with a pineapple wedge in the glass and a little umbrella. She took a pen out of her bag and started doodling all over her napkin as she took sips of her beverage. The next few moments passed, and the lighting changed, and she heard a guitar riff start up. She didn’t look up until she heard a gentle male voice.

 _Settle down with me  
_ _Cover me up  
_ _Cuddle me in_

On a stool in the middle of the stage sat Mamoru.

 _Lie down with me  
_ _And hold me in your arms  
_ _And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
_ _I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
_ _And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

Usagi realised she still had the straw hanging from her mouth as it was just stuck hanging open in surprise. A pleasant surprise.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _This feels like falling in love  
_ _Falling in love  
_ _We’re falling in love_

 _Settle down with me  
_ _And I’ll be your safety  
_ _You’ll be my lady_

Up until this point, Mamoru’s head was bowed low over his guitar, with his eyes closed, just feeling the music. But now, he was gazing into the audience.

 _I was made to keep your body warm  
_ _But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

As Usagi watched him, mesmerised, Mamoru felt transfixed eyes on him, and he turned instinctively to where Usagi sat. His eyes widened momentarily, and he continued to sing, but with more feeling.

 _Oh no  
_ _My hearts against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
_ _I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
_ _And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

Mamoru looked at Usagi over his guitar, through his lashes. He smiled through his lyrical words.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _This feels like falling in love  
_ _Falling in love  
_ _We’re falling in love_

Usagi felt warm watching Mamoru. All confusion and fuzziness had gone away from the morning with Seiya since she sat in this café.

 _Yeah, I’ve been feeling everything  
_ _From hate to love  
_ _From love to lust  
_ _From lust to truth  
_ _I guess that’s how I know you  
_ _So, I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _So, kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved  
_ _This feels like falling in love  
_ _Falling in love  
_ _We’re falling in love_

The riff trailed off into the audience as the room erupted into an applause. Mamoru had kept his eyes trained on Usagi for the last two choruses and got up, bowed and made his way over to her. He smiled as he drank from a glass of water a passing waiter handed him and he greeted Usagi.


	23. Chapter 23

“Afternoon, ladies – what can I get for you?” Motoki asked Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei. The girls were spending time together discussing their possible dates with the guys. Ami and Makoto were happy to continue building a relationship. Minako was hesitant and distant but Rei was just closed off. None of them understood Rei, really. She wouldn’t open up to them about Jadeite… or really, in general.

“Four mango smoothies, please, Motoki-kun,” Makoto smiled at him. Motoki nodded once and walked off to make the beverages. She turned back to the girls. “We need another event, like the dance. It got us to meet the guys and it was a turning point for Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan. It could be helpful, not to mention fun! Any ideas?”  
  
“A karaoke,” Minako offered immediately.

Rei looked appalled. “Isn’t that a bit cheesy?”

Makoto laughed. “Didn’t you sing original songs at your school festival last year, Rei-chan?”

“HA – you cannot judge then, we’re sorted.” Minako flashed her pearly whites.

“No, we’re not. Why can’t we do a festival, like the one Makoto just _had_ to bring up just now? We could have games, people volunteer to entertain, drinks, food, the works,” Rei said proudly.

Minako stared at Rei, dumbfounded then turned to the other girls. “So, where will we hold the karaoke? And how will we get people to sign up?”

“Excuse me, we’re not doing a karaoke!” Rei huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

“We all know you’re just fantasising about riding to the top of a Ferris wheel with Jadeite,” Minako snapped.

Rei blushed, but whether that be from anger or embarrassment, no one knew because Ami interrupted. “I don’t sing!”

“It is voluntary, you dimbo!” Minako rolled her eyes. “But don’t think you’ll get away with it,” she winked.

“I know! How about we host it at the arcade? It’s quite big, there’s plenty of room and I’m sure Motoki won’t mind! Everyone knows where it is and it’s quite popular. It’ll be cheap and we can advertise it for a week so people can come if they want to,” Makoto smiled as she had her index finger pointed in the air as she offered her suggestion.

The girls mused this idea for a few minutes then agreed. Then, Motoki came over with a tray full of smoothies, looked up and took a step back, startled.

“Why are you all grinning at me like that?” he questioned.

“I’m not grinning,” Rei grumbled.

“Hush hush! Motoki-kun, can we book the arcade for in one weeks’ time to put on a karaoke? We were thinking it might bring in new and current customers for longer and it’ll be fun!” Makoto smiled hopefully.

Motoki thought about it for a moment then nodded, “sure! That sounds good. I’ll advertise it on the arcade window and have people sign up at the counter if they want to sing and everyone else can just come along for the show.”

Makoto jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. “Arigatou, Motoki-kun!” She sat down and quickly slurped up her smoothie. She always did have a crush on him.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was sitting in the library, staring into the depths of a book. He was exploring areas of medicine that he might find interesting for in the future. It was unlike him but he started to zone out, mid-read. He just needed to breathe and over the past few weeks, he felt like he has been suffocating. It was exhausting, mentally and physically, to be at war with a wall. And a wall was exactly what he was up against when it came to Usagi. He was on the side of that wall that Usagi couldn’t see over. On the other side of that wall was Seiya and she was there with him. He didn’t know how to get there. Every day, Seiya got closer to her and Mamoru remained forgotten and further away than ever. He groaned.

A pair of hands appeared from under Mamoru’s nose and removed the book that he was currently pursuing. “Are you alright there, mate?” a deep voice questioned.

Mamoru looked up, surprised and instantly recognised the face that accompanied the voice. “Kunzite, it’s been a long time, man. How have you been?”

“Forget me – what’s got you down today?” Kunzite sat down opposite him and put the book to one side.

Mamoru sighed deeply. “It’s just that it’s been 5 weeks,” he stated.

Kunzite frowned. “I’m assuming that you are talking about Usagi-san.”

“I saw Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and yourself in the Crown Arcade with Usagi. How did she seem to you?” Mamoru questioned.

“The same as she ever was, I’m pleased to report. She seems to just be focusing on doing what she usually does.” Kunzite smiled. “It does no good to wallow,” he warned.

Mamoru heard the advice in Kunzite’s statement and smiled gratefully. “Arigatou – some days feel more hopeless than others, I suppose. You caught me in a moment.”

“As we all, Mamoru-san. You should meet us all sometime to keep yourself in a safe space. We were all wondering what happened to you,” Kunzite offered.

“After Usagi’s accident, everyone seemed to drift apart.” Mamoru leaned his head against the window he was sitting by.

There was a buzzing which captured Kunzite’s attention. He looked down at his phone and a moment later, laughed aloud. Mamoru raised his eyebrows in question.

“Mina-chan just told me we are attending a karaoke at the Crown Arcade in a weeks’ time and to invite everyone I see. Perfect timing. All the guys will be there if the girls have anything to say about it, so you are coming,” Kunzite said firmly.

“Singing?”

“It’s voluntary but a little birdy told me that you had ice cream with Usagi-san the day she met us again in the Crown. I hear she conveniently heard you singing in the café.”

“I just sing, play guitar and piano for a release. It’s like my stress ball,” Mamoru shrugged.

“Well, if you can entertain strangers, you have no choice among friends,” Kunzite pushed his arm.

Suddenly, something clicked in Mamoru’s brain. “Wait, _conveniently_?! I told Usagi-chan to meet me at the café after I was finished with my voluntary entertainment for the crowd. She’s usually late for everything so I never thought she’d actually see me perform!” Mamoru face palmed.

Kunzite sniggered. “I bet she loved it, though!”

“It was an opportunity for her to see me as she used to,” Mamoru grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Minako was walking through the Juban park with a cinnamon bun clasped in her hands. It was a chilly day, so she had a fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck over the top of a cream waterfall faux fur coat. Her long golden hair was in its customary red bow, with the top half of her hair pulled back. The sun was out, regardless of the cool temperature, but it was enough to make her hair glisten in the breeze. Sometimes she forgot what it was like to spend time alone. It was kind of invigorating, actually.

She sat down at a bench that overlooked the sparkling water of the lake and sighed in content. Not all was perfect in the world but for a moment, she was happy to pretend. The past couple of weeks have been lonely for her, especially since she realised how easy it was to lose what you hold most dear. She thought back to how happy Ami and Makoto are and how their relationships are blossoming with Zoicite and Nephrite. Rei is just closed-hearted, but she could be very happy if she let herself. Minako just felt guilty. Usagi could pass as her twin. It was like looking in a mirror when Mamoru was just stripped away. She didn’t feel able to open her heart to Kunzite if her mirror image wasn’t smiling inside as she should.

Unexpectedly, she felt a shift in the air and a weight bare down on the bench she was sat on. A penny was held in front of her and she turned so that it was in direct line of her eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a familiar voice asked.

She focused her eyes beyond the coin and stared into a sea of ice-blue hues. Her heart stopped for a moment as she realised who she now shared company with. It was unexpected for her to come into contact with what she was avoiding, physically and otherwise.

“Konnichiwa! It’s a little cold today, isn’t it?” Minako hedged.

“We’re going to discuss the weather?” Kunzite said incredulously.

“No, I guess not,” Minako smiled weakly.

“Why have you been dodging me for the past month or so?” Kunzite questioned.

“I haven’t,” Minako lied. “I’ve just been busy, I suppose.”

Kunzite raised his eyebrows. “That’s rubbish, Mina-chan. You text me the other day to tell me I’m coming to a karaoke at the Crown Arcade and to spread the word, but when I ask you to spend time with me without everyone else, you ignore it.”

“I didn’t ignore it… I just forgot to reply!” Minako defended.

“Don’t shut me out, Mina-chan,” Kunzite said softly. “I know you enjoyed my company a few weeks ago, before Usagi-san’s accident. She wouldn’t want you to suffer because she did.”

That struck a chord with Minako. She heaved a sigh. “Can you leave, please?”

Kunzite sat for a moment and looked out at the glittering lake. He recalled his conversation with Mamoru, how he felt hopeless most of the time. But Kunzite would persevere with Minako. She was obviously suffering from an internal battle and he would make sure he’d be there when she dealt with it. He leant across to Minako, who was staring into her lap, brushed stray hairs back from her face and kissed her cheek. He heard an intake of breath from her. He stood up, rubbed her shoulder as he passed her and left her to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Taiki was sitting in a plush chair reading poetry and Yaten was writing sheet music for a new track on their next record. The room was filled with the sound of Seiya strumming his guitar lazily by an open window. He was thinking about what to sing at the Crown Arcade. In the late afternoon, not too long after the girls had decided on getting everyone together to do a karaoke, Usagi had texted him to tell him that the Three Lights were invited along and that he simply had to sing. Yaten was the least impressed with this arrangement as he didn’t have much interest in socialising in this way.

As always, Seiya’s mind wandered to Usagi. They hadn’t seen anything of each other since he kissed her. She had contacted him using her mobile but beyond that, nothing. He felt a change in the relationship, and it felt cold. He knew that in the beginning when he was trying desperately hard to stem his guilt, she was all too happy to befriend him. But there were moments when he was with her when the air changed between them and he could feel her stiffen. Over time, he felt like she was pulling away. She wanted to put a full stop on the friendship, like she didn’t want it to become anything more than platonic, but he kept trying to turn it into a comma.

Seiya heaved a sigh, put his guitar to one side and vacated the room to clear his head. He barely used his car anymore since he knocked Usagi over with it. It has been about 6 weeks now since his stupidity and selfishness and he still feels no better than when he realised the consequences of his actions. In a way, he was still being selfish. He’d developed feelings for the same girl that he’d hurt. He had heard the back story of her relationship with Mamoru from Rei, but he hadn’t given it much thought, if any. He gets swept up in her company and unfortunately, he got swept up in the moment, too. He feared he might have made a mistake, but at the same time, he didn’t care. He needed her to know that he felt something for her.

He found himself wandering the streets of Juban, passing Usagi’s house, passing the Crown Arcade and through the gates into the park. He walked through the rose garden and over the little bridge that went across the stream that fed into the lake. He happened to see two blonde buns out of the corner of his eye and long golden tresses moving in the breeze behind a petite figure. But what stopped him from moving forward to speak to Usagi was a tall, dark-haired man standing in front of her. It was Mamoru.

“Mamoru-san, have you spoken to Motoki-kun recently?” Usagi asked.

“No, but Kunzite told me about the karaoke that the girls suggested would be a good idea to get everyone together at the arcade. Minako told him that he and the guys are going so Kunzite informed me that I am, too. I don’t think I had a choice,” Mamoru laughed.

Usagi smiled. “Great! You will be singing, of course. I told everyone you can sing so you have no excuse!” Usagi grinned playfully.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. “You told everyone about the café?”

“Of course, you have a lovely voice! No one knew you sang,” Usagi informed him.

The truth is that after Mamoru finished performing in the café, neither he nor Usagi mentioned the song he sang. They didn’t discuss anything to do with his performance or musical talent. They ordered ice cream and talked. Usagi had questions about how they became friends before the accident and what kind of things they did together. She learned more about him and their relationship. He refused to go into any detail about their relationship because he didn’t want to influence her. He was as vague as he could be so that he was helpful but not influential. She appreciated his decision because it was less confusing and scary for her – hearing about her life that she doesn’t remember living.

“You weren’t supposed to know, Usagi-chan,” Mamoru smiled warmly. “I didn’t expect you to come to the café until after I was finished performing at 3. Usually you’re late to everything so I felt safe performing before our date, then I looked up and there you were.”

“Yeah, I was getting away from something so I could think. The chill of the park drove me to the café, otherwise I wouldn’t have been so early,” Usagi defended herself.

Mamoru didn’t question what she was getting away from. He could understand that it could be any number of things. Missing a piece of yourself must be worst thing to overcome.

“Well, I will take your compliment. It’s not very often I perform in front of friends.”

Usagi beamed. She felt happier knowing that her once volatile relationship with Mamoru was brighter than before. She did take notice of the word _date_ but decided that she didn’t know how to question it. She didn’t want to run, like she did with Seiya and that was comfort enough for now.

“How long have you been performing at the café, Mamoru-san?” Usagi asked.

“Actually, for the past 3 years. I used to perform once every month. I dedicated each performance to my parents who passed away about 10 years ago in a car accident. I survived the accident with head and spine injuries, but I recovered. It was Motoki that suggested I take up music as a stress release. It was by accident that he heard me singing…” Mamoru trailed off.

Usagi felt saddened by the grief that passed over his face and she came forward to slide her arms around his waist. She came closer to hug him and after a brief pause, Mamoru reciprocated. He never forgot what it was like to be close to her and he savoured the feeling. He missed her, so much more than he realised. He rested his head on the top of hers and breathed in her sweet fragrance. Usagi felt him relax into her small form and smiled slightly. This felt different to Seiya. She felt safe and warm.

“What do you mean Motoki-kun heard you singing by accident?” Usagi mumbled.

“I sing in the shower,” Mamoru said bluntly.

Usagi giggled.

“After the first time we met, I started to perform more often, and I sang every week. Usually, you’d make me crazy and it’d inspire another song. We would argue and I would practically dance my way into the café. Then when we stopped arguing altogether, I found warmer feelings in my songs. You renewed my sense of life, Usagi-chan.” Mamoru pulled back slightly from the hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Usagi looked up at him and smiled.

She never looked at Seiya like that. It was then that Seiya knew what song he was going to sing at the Crown Arcade.


	25. Chapter 25

Minako burst into the Crown Arcade Centre with Usagi in tow. Usagi had just had all plaster casts and the sling taken off her healing body. She still carried a slight limp due to her hip needing further rehabilitation, but all bruising had visibly gone from her skin. She felt lighter, more herself and thrilled to be able to take part in the karaoke with all of her friends. Both blondes bounded over to the Crown counter and flashed their pearly whites at Motoki.

“Hey, girls - what’s going on?” Motoki asked. He paused and spoke again before the girls could reply. “Usagi-chan, you look great!”

Usagi’s smile got brighter and thanked him. Minako smiled at Usagi and turned to Motoki. “Do you mind if we hang this poster in your window?” She held up a massive poster, bringing anyone within a 2-mile radius to take a mental note that in another 6 hours, the karaoke is happening at the Crown.

Motoki looked taken aback. “Wow, um, sure. Take down the old advertisement in the window and throw it over here.”

Both girls snatched the Sellotape off the counter side and ran over to the window, not noticing that Mamoru was passing them on his way in. He raised his eyebrows at the pair causing everyone in their path to dive for cover. He chuckled as he sat in front of Motoki at the counter and ordered a coffee. Motoki brought the coffee over to Mamoru and gave him a knowing smile. Mamoru stared at him innocently.

“What?”

Motoki rolled his eyes. “I know what you did, Mamoru-kun.”

“I did nothing,” Mamoru held in a laugh.

“As manager of the Crown Arcade Centre, I get to see the setlist and singers!”

“Calm down, Motoki-kun! It’ll be good,” Mamoru smirked.

“You know Seiya is singing, right?” Motoki raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Mamoru frowned. “Do you have an idea of who will be singing when?”

“Actually, I’m shuffling it. I wouldn’t think it would matter so much, right?”

Mamoru sat silent and turned to look at the two blondes at the window, currently arguing over how much Sellotape is needed. He and Motoki sweat dropped.

Elsewhere, Rei was sitting alone in the library. She was feeling grumpy, knowing that later in the afternoon, she would be forced to see Jadeite. She didn’t know why but something about him just sent her into a frenzy. She just felt annoyed because she felt like she had to pander to his puppy dog eyes. It didn’t help that she could hear giggling behind her, and it was really irritating her. She had never been an open person, even with her grandpa. She lost her parents after they divorced and left her. She didn’t have any siblings and she never made friends easily, until she met Usagi. She had always had a volatile temperament and that usually kept her from having a successful relationship. Knowing that somebody was interested in her so much fed into her fears because she saw love fail in the two people that were her role models for love.

Suddenly, her irritation grew, and she turned around so fast that her long purple tresses blew a breeze across the pages of the book she was pouring over. She was about to yell at the two giggling fools behind her but what she saw stopped her. In front of her sat Ami and Zoicite. They looked up and stared at the fiery dark-haired girl, not knowing how to react.

“Gomen, Ami-chan. I didn’t know you were here,” Rei apologised. Though, in retrospect, her surprise was idiotic – Ami practically lived here.

Zoicite sat back, looking a little awkward. He had heard all about Jadeite’s failed attempts to get Rei’s attention and her cold resistance towards his good friend. He had also heard how much Jadeite idolised her, but personally, he failed to see why. Standing in front of him, despite her apology, Rei’s eyes were full of annoyance and it only made the violet in her eyes look closer to a deep plum.

Ami was blushing slightly, and Rei then turned to look at Zoicite to see that he had a perfect pale pink lipstick imprint on his cheek. So, it seems that the library wasn’t just for perusing books anymore.

“Gomen, Rei-chan. We shouldn’t be so loud in the library,” Ami reciprocated an apology. “What are you doing here?”

“Just reading a book to improve my English,” Rei stated. “I’m off for a drink – see you at the karaoke later!” Rei waved, leaving Ami and Zoicite looking a bit perplexed.

Rei walked out of the library after taking her book under her arms and walked into the nearest café. She ordered a chamomile tea, sat down and opened her book again. She managed to read a chapter until she was interrupted again, this time by a can-I-have-your-attention cough.

She looked up and into the eyes of, to her horror, Jadeite. Of all the things to occur, she was hoping this would not be it.

“Konnichiwa – I was hoping I could join you?” Jadeite asked.

She immediately frowned and went back to her book, blanking him. He sighed heavily, sat down and pulled her book away from under her nose.

“What?” she snapped.

“Can we not be friends?” he asked, looking a little hurt.

“How can we be friends considering you’ve already skipped to the wedding?” she snapped, again.

Jadeite heaved another sigh and sat forward. “Look, I know I’ve come across a little… persistent. But honestly, you wouldn’t even let me take you out for a date, a real date. You kept ignoring me like I’d fallen out of existence. I did more and more outrageous things to get you to notice me. At the dance, I just fell for you. You’re beautiful in every single way. The guys see an arrogant, mean, grump with an ego that needs some serious soothing. But that’s a cover up for the real Rei. I just want to get to know you and for you to take that leap of faith!”

Rei looked at him through her lashes over firmly folded arms. “Do you hear yourself? You’re acting like you know me. We had one night together, at the dance! You don’t know who the ‘real Rei’ is at all,” she said with finality.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you don’t know the ‘real Rei’ either.” He flicked his blonde locks, got up and left the café.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Anna Kendrick's Get Back Up Again

It was already packed with interested onlookers in the Crown Arcade Centre when Seiya subtly pushed through the doors and through the crowd to the back where his two band mates were already seated, sipping on the punch that Motoki had put out, along with the buffet food that covered every inch of the counter with snacks littering each table. He nodded in greeting at Taiki and Yaten in turn and sat down to take a long gulp of juice that Taiki pushed towards him.

“You all ready for later?” Taiki asked.

Seiya cocked his head to one side with an eyebrow raised and shrugged. He said nothing because the truth is that he wasn’t ready. When he saw Usagi with Mamoru, he saw something unmissable, that he was certain none of them noticed. The way she looked at Mamoru was different to the way she looked at him. It was like she was really noticing him. She saw through Seiya and he wanted more.

In the next moment, the lights lit up to show the entire room. Motoki was standing at the front, on a makeshift stage, smiling out to the audience warmly.

“Hey guys! For those who haven’t been before, I want to welcome you to the Crown Arcade Centre and to those who have, welcome back! I hope you all enjoy tonight – feel free to take the food and snacks on the tables and to freshen up with the punch in the bowls. I’ll shout out when it’s your time to come up to sing for us if you’ve given me your name and song choice,” Motoki shouted out to the crowd. “On that note, our first singer today is Usagi Tsukino.”

Usagi’s friends whooped for her and shouted out encouragement, while other visitors to the Crown who didn’t know her, sat and clapped politely.

Usagi jumped up to the stage and pulled a stool to the centre of it. She had dressed herself in a black halter dress that was covered in butterflies of red, orange and yellow hues. There was black beading around the halter tie and under the bust. The satin material flowed down to her knees. She had put black ballet shoes on her feet as she wasn’t quite stable enough yet for heels. She took a breath and sat on the stool and looked out to the crowd.

“Hi,” Usagi smiled weakly. She lifted her hand to the long braid that started at the top of her head and was threaded diagonally across to the other side to then rest over her shoulder, nervously. The lack of odangos had made many people familiar with them double take on her. Seiya hadn’t seen her until she got up on stage and he blinked twice in surprise to see her there, on stage. She once told him early in their friendship that she loved to sing but doubted she would ever want to sing in front of other people. “So, many of you know this but I was in an accident about two months ago. I could barely walk, I needed help from my friends and devastatingly, I lost the six weeks of my life before my accident. I never told anybody this but inside, I felt a little broken and a little lost. I heard things from people that happened that I couldn’t place in my life. It was confusing and even now, I’m still not sure I’m that Usagi. But I guess that’s what my choice of song is about,” Usagi breathed deeply, feeling a little tension leave her shoulders. “Things can seem bad for a while but we all continue to fight through it – it does feel better eventually. We become the person we’re supposed to be.”

As the music started up, Usagi’s friends turned to each other looking a little glum. They were all silently thinking the same thing: they all ignored the real problem and tried to force down her throat what they most wanted her to hear, not allowing her to voice what she most needed to say.

_I really hope I can do it  
_ _‘Cause they’re all depending on me  
_ _I know that I must leave the only home I’ve ever known  
_ _And brave the dangers of the forest  
_ _Saving them before they’re eaten  
_ _I mean, how hard can that be?_

Mamoru sat, mesmerised. He didn’t know that she could sing. She was no professional, but she had a nice sound to her voice. She was singing from the heart – a song opening up the reality that she spent all this time healing quietly to lessen the sadness her friends felt at Usagi’s loss. The tempo of the music sped up and Usagi stood on her feet.

_Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there’s a butterfly  
_ _Well, isn’t that a super fantastic sign  
_ _It’s going to be a fantastic day  
_ _Such marvelousness  
_ _It’s gonna bring a pocket full of songs that I’m gonna sing  
_ _And I’m ready to take on anything  
_ _Hooray!  
_ _Some super fun surprise around each corner  
_ _Just riding on a rainbow, I’m gonna be okay_

Usagi fist-bumped the air and the crowd was no longer sitting rigid. As Usagi started to move in time with the beat, so did the crowd. It was infectious.

_Hey!  
_ _I’m not giving up today  
_ _There’s nothing getting in my way  
_ _And if you knock knock me over  
_ _I will get back up again  
_ _If something goes a little wrong  
_ _Well, you can go ahead and bring it on  
_ _‘Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

Her friends were thrilled to see Usagi really enjoying herself. She seemed to embrace that what happened to her, happened and she couldn’t change it. She had finally admitted that actually, what happened to her bothered her. She was openly showing that she was healing in mind, as well as body. She then spun around on the opening of the next line.

_I’m marching along, I got confidence  
_ _I’m cooler than a pack of peppermints  
_ _And I haven’t been this excited since  
_ _I can’t remember when!_

Some of the audience laughed and continued to dance or sway together. Mamoru had frowned at the last line. He wasn’t the only one bothered by that reminder. Seiya felt that guilt swirl in his stomach again. He had caught Mamoru’s eye and they glared at each other. Mamoru did blame Seiya, but they hadn’t ever spoken to each other. They were both avoiding it, the truth be known. Mamoru felt like Seiya’s presence wasn’t helping anything, but he also couldn’t help but feel like he was forcing on Usagi what he needed and not what she needed.

_I’m off on this remarkable adventure  
_ _Just riding on a rainbow  
_ _What if it’s all a big mistake  
_ _What if it’s more than I can take  
_ _No, I can’t think that way ‘cause I know that  
_ _I’m really really gonna be okay_

This sounded like Usagi was trying to convince herself of her current state and her future one. This did worry Mamoru. What if her mind didn’t heal or revert back to what it was before? Usagi fist-bumped the air again.

_Hey!  
_ _I’m not giving up today  
_ _There’s nothing getting in my way  
_ _And if you knock knock me over  
_ _I will get back up again  
_ _If something goes a little wrong  
_ _Well, you can go ahead and bring it on  
_ _‘Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again_

_Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Whoa oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _And if you knock knock me over, you knock knock me over  
_ _I will get back up again_

On the last line, Usagi distorted her voice to sound tired of the adventure which added a comical effect to her performance. She finished and took a bow, while flashing a brilliant smile at the audience. Her friends were amazed by her performance and brutal honesty. There was no point addressing it now. The _knock knock me over_ line struck a chord with Seiya – it was giving him flashbacks of how he hurt her… which inevitably led to her current state.

The first person to greet Usagi off stage was Mamoru, though. Seiya was too far back in the room, which now he cursed. Impulsively, Mamoru gave Usagi a hug and told her how great she was.

“I had no idea you could sing!” Mamoru said in her ear.

“I had no idea you did, either,” she teased.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Gabrielle Aplin's Run For Cover

Motoki greeted Usagi with a chocolate milkshake and gave her a friendly hug. She returned it with equal vigour and flashed him a smile in thanks.

“That was fun, Usagi-chan. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it,” Motoki patted her shoulder gently.

“Yeah, it was terrifying, but I enjoyed it,” Usagi replied. “I’m not sure how my opening speech went down with our friends, but I feel better for it.”

“You’re too aware of how everyone else feels, Usagi-chan,” Motoki stated.

Usagi was about to reply until she felt a hand at the small of her back. She turned to find Seiya at her side. She smiled in greeting but inside, she was getting that stifled feeling again. She didn’t know when that feeling started to occur over the past few weeks around him, maybe when she started to connect with Mamoru. Honestly, she couldn’t tell anymore.

“Konnichiwa, Seiya,” Usagi said as she took a slurp of milkshake.

Seiya leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, then moved her bangs away from her eyes and trailed his fingers down her braid that rested on her shoulder.

“That was beautiful, Usa-chan,” Seiya twinkled. “If I need a female singer in the future, I know who to call!”

“Mina-chan would be a good shout! She has high aspirations to become a singer,” Usagi informed him. “You’ll hear her sing next, I think?” She looked at Motoki in question and he confirmed with a nod. “She’s been practicing for years.”

Seiya stood blinking at Usagi like a blithering idiot, having no clue how to respond. Usagi didn’t show the slightest bit of interest, never mind that she didn’t pick up the implication that he desires to be around her more often in the future. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was staring at her like that. She started to feel uncomfortable now as his stares was reminding her of their shared kiss. She felt conflicted but her heart was screaming at her to keep her distance.

Elsewhere, Minako was taking a long drink of punch. She felt incredibly nervous. She had already glimpsed Kunzite amongst the sea of people. He was engrossed in conversation with Nephrite and Makoto, who was holding hands and looking amused at whatever Kunzite was telling them. Minako felt a longing to be a part of that. But she was still at war with herself. Usagi’s rendition of _Get Back Up Again_ almost made her feel worse. Her almost doppelgänger was still clearly feeling the aftermath of her accident. She could see in her face that she was struggling with her own conflicting feelings and finding herself. Sure, it was only six weeks, but six weeks is a long time if you forget significant events from that time. She hadn’t told any of her friends why she was preventing herself from feeling any possible warmth from another, which would also come from herself.

It was time to express herself. She knew that Kunzite would be watching her, but she was hoping more that he would hear her. She heard Motoki call the audience to attention that she was up next. She was going to make him understand her. She came forward to the stage, slowly ascended the couple of stairs that got her to the platform and pulled the stool that Usagi had previously used to the middle and pulled the microphone off the stand so she could hold it. Kunzite had looked up mid-laugh to notice her, as he had been so engrossed in his conversation with Nephrite and Makoto. He took note that she seemed to be holding onto the microphone like it was a lifeline. The music started up and the lights dimmed.

_There’s a whisper in my chest  
It’s telling me  
The best is yet to come  
Hiding in the night  
Shadows speak  
Telling me to run_

_We had our chance, but it’s over now  
We gave it all to the lost and found_

Usagi perked up and glanced at Kunzite. She and Minako had always had a twin-like relationship, which they had noticed since they met. She immediately felt in the slow tempo and gentle words that this was personal. She had noticed that Ami and Makoto had happily developed relationships with Zoicite and Nephrite, respectively. Usagi and all of the girls knew that Rei was just stubborn and had walls that needed breaking down. But hearing Minako sing, Usagi was hearing things that Minako was holding close to her chest.

_The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover  
Run for cover  
Wheels keep turning  
And I’m going under  
Going under_

Usagi had been watching Kunzite until now and noticed that he hadn’t taken his eyes off the seated blonde. He looked deep in thought and a slight frown was gracing his chiselled features. His grey eyes seemed stormier than ever in the dim lighting.

_I’ve already packed my promises  
They’re waiting by the door  
The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover_

Both of Minako’s hands were now gripping the microphone. Her face looked lost in the music and lyrics. It was clear to those closest to her that this was a matter of the heart.

_Try to turn away  
Got tangled in the past  
It’s overgrown  
I look up to the sky  
Try to spread my wings  
But that bird’s already flown  
I’m reaching out for the higher ground  
But we gave it all to the lost and found_

Usagi realised that the weeks since her accident had affected Minako. She turned again to look at Kunzite but immediately noticed that she couldn’t see him anymore.

_The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover  
Run for cover  
_ _Wheels keep turning  
And I’m going under  
Going under_

_I’ve already packed my promises  
They’re waiting by the door  
The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover_

By this point Kunzite was standing at the side of the stage, out of sight. He was hearing that Minako had given up trying to reach that feeling of security, affection and love. The warmth they once shared had died. He wanted to make her see that she needn’t run from her own happiness for the sake of another that was equally selfless.

 _We are dreams of foolish gold  
Live recklessly with our hearts  
And with hands too hard to hold  
You wrapped me into your arms  
You wrapped me into your arms  
The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover_   
_Run for cover_

_The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
_ _Run for cover  
_ _Run for cover  
_ _Wheels keep turning  
And I’m going under  
_ _Going under_

_I’ve already packed my promises  
They’re waiting by the door  
The house is burning  
Better run for cover  
Run for cover_

The music tuned out, until the audience started to clap and then broke into a full applause. Seiya was impressed – Usagi certainly hadn’t lied that Minako was amazing. However, it was Yaten that had surprisingly given the loudest applause. He had made a mental note to speak to the blonde later.

Minako gracefully slid off her stool and bowed low to the crowd. She smiled in thanks and appeared to glide off the stage. She took a deep breath and walked around the corner where drinks were sitting for the singers behind a curtain. She slipped slightly on the highly polished floor, courtesy of Motoki, and fell into a pair of strong arms. She wasn’t prepared at all for what happened next. She was spun to the side, bent low and her lips were crushed by perhaps the most perfect mouth she could have imagined. The shock of it caused her to react in the most human way possible and allow it to happen. After a few moments, she wondered who on earth had the audacity to grab her in his arms and kiss her in a classic romance film manner. But then, her senses remembered this touch and this scent. She opened her eyes slightly, looked through her lashes and immediately recognised the long, snow-white hair. It was Kunzite.

After he had kissed her the way she hadn’t dared dream of being kissed before, he swooped her back up to a standing position. She was a little dazed and couldn’t find the words to react. But he could.

“Mina-chan, I heard every word and I know that we haven’t interacted much since Usagi-san’s accident, but I had to make you feel something,” Kunzite said firmly. He gazed into her eyes, with his hands clasped firmly on her shoulders. “I don’t want you to keep running from me. You are trying to justify running away as a means of selflessness in favour of your wonderful friend, but she wouldn’t have you do this to yourself. You know that you don’t need to be scared to grab any sort of happiness that I can offer you.”

“I’m not scared, Kunzite-kun,” Minako sighed. “I’m sad, okay? I’m sad. I don’t want to feel the heartbreak that Mamoru-san had to go through. When it comes to matters of the heart… I feel it all, alright? I don’t want to feel that anymore. The good, the bad, the ugly. It’s too painful.” Minako smiled weakly, slipped out of his grasp and walked to the back of the Arcade to grab something full of sugar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's disclaimer: songs used in this chapter are Hunter Haye's A Thing About You and I Want Crazy

“So, are you gonna get the girl?” Nephrite laughed at Jadeite’s expense.

Kunzite still looked frustrated since talking to Minako but discussing Jadeite’s failed attempts to win over Rei was enough to grab his attention. He quirked an eyebrow as if he was trying to keep his face at bay from expressing amusement. Between the four guys, this had to be a running joke between them that Jadeite was the hopeless boy wonder.

Jadeite growled. “She’s just so stubborn. It’s so deliciously annoying.”

“And I’m sure that’s her most attractive quality,” Zoicite said sarcastically. He still remembered seeing that temper in the library and he honestly wondered why Jadeite was so hung up on the violet-haired priestess.

“Hey guys, here against your will?” Mamoru interrupted, slapping a hand on top of Kunzite and Nephrite’s shoulders in a friendly manner.

Zoicite laughed. “Ami’s here because her friends are. Kunzite has no friends, Jadeite’s desperate and Nephrite’s whipped.”

Nephrite snorted. “And you’re not? _Ami’s here because her friends are,”_ he said mockingly. “You mean you’re here because she’s here,” he swatted the back of Zoicite’s head.

Mamoru laughed. “Real charmers. I honestly wonder how you got the girl.”

“I’m hot. Don’t know Zoicite’s excuse,” Nephrite stated.

“Wow,” Kunzite said, deadpan.

Jadeite got up. “Well, you’ll have to excuse me, princess. I’m off to get the girl,” he slapped Nephrite on the shoulder on his way past.

Motoki called out to the audience to the attention of the next performance. Jadeite ruffled his blonde hair, climbed on stage and whipped a guitar over his neck. He had already spotted where Rei was sitting among her friends and noted that she was firmly ignoring the stage.

“Hey, so guys, listen. I once met a girl and it went to hell. No one can understand why I’m so relentless. Or why I’m so hopelessly interested in this girl. I’m swatted away, ignored and pushed away. To others, she may seem abrasive, mean and hollow. I see these things, but that doesn’t make her – everyone has flaws, but isn’t it exactly these flaws that draw us to people? I did outrageous things just to get her to notice me. It didn’t help and it probably pushed her away more. So why do I bother? Because she’s worth it,” Jadeite kept his eyes firmly on Rei.

Jadeite played the opening chords, and after a few bars, started his song.

_There’s a painting hanging somewhere in Paris  
Millions come over to stare at her  
But she won’t crack a smile, no_

_An Italian tower leaning like  
It’s had too much to drink  
_ _Still selling tickets like it’s going out of style_

Then, unexpectedly, Jadeite jumped off stage and upped the tempo on his guitar. He made his way through the crowd.

_But when I look at you  
I know there’s nothing to improve  
Because you’re perfect girl  
Oh oh oh oh  
Every little move  
And every little groove  
Makes me sing  
Oh oh oh oh  
This world would change a lot about you baby if it could  
But looking through the glass that I’m seeing through  
I wouldn’t change a thing about, a thing about you_

He had bounced through the crowd, twirling girls in the audience, making them laugh and making everyone dance. All the while, Rei sat staring, now held as a captive audience. She almost couldn’t believe what he was doing. The tempo slowed down and he went into the next verse, after jumping atop an empty tabletop at the counter.

_Well, I go too fast, think too slow, I change like the weather  
I know you could do better  
I don’t know what you see_

_You think your hair’s too short, your eyes are too green  
Girl, I don’t know what you mean  
Not that you are but if you’re asking me_

The tempo sped up again at the chorus and Jadeite leaped off the counter and spun his way through the crowd, again inspiring the audience to join in. At this point, the girls were trying to encourage Rei to join in the fun, but she was still too stubborn to succumb to the music. _  
  
When I look at you  
I know there’s nothing to improve  
Because you’re perfect girl  
Oh oh oh oh  
Every little move  
And every little groove  
Makes me sing  
Oh oh oh oh  
This world would change a lot about you baby if it could  
But looking through the glass that I’m seeing through  
I wouldn’t change a thing about, a thing about you_

At this point, Jadeite had turned to Rei and walked towards her in time to the slower tempo and sat at a vacant stool next to her and sang directly to her. _  
  
Every little imperfection only makes you you  
_

Rei had an intake of breath and gulped. She didn’t know how to react to this Jadeite. He sang the remainder of the song to her only, but didn’t have the nerve to touch her, yet.

 _And when I look at you  
I know there’s nothing to improve,  
You’re perfect girl  
When I look at you  
I know there’s nothing to improve  
You’re perfect girl  
Oh oh oh oh  
And every little move  
And every little groove  
Makes me sing  
Oh oh oh oh  
This world would change a lot about you baby if it could  
But looking through the glass that I’m seeing through  
I wouldn’t change a thing about, a thing about you  
  
No, I wouldn’t change a thing  
No, I wouldn’t change a thing  
I wouldn’t change a thing, baby  
I wouldn’t change a thing  
  
_Rei gawped at Jadeite, gobsmacked, at the way he expressed himself to her. She hadn’t known someone could be like that towards her. She had a flurry of feelings stir in her stomach, telling her to embrace the love given to her. As Jadeite’s guitar faded as the song ended, the audience, let alone Motoki, weren’t prepared for what he was going to do next. He started up a second song. _  
  
I’m booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the colour in your eyes  
And telling myself I’m gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time_

Jadeite ignored the audience and nodded towards Rei. She just blinked at him, wondering what on earth was going through his mind. Hadn’t he made his point already? _  
  
Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can’t undo a fall like this  
‘Cause love don’t know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it’s crazy_

Jadeite leaped out of his seat, guitar clasped in his hands, pulling at the strings. He danced his way through the crowd, which encouraged their participation. By this time, many girls were basically drooling over him, but he hadn’t noticed, or cared. _  
  
But I don’t want “good” and I don’t want “good enough”  
I want “can’t sleep, can’t breathe without your love”  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn’t make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you’re all I think about,  
I’ve searched the world and I know now,  
It ain’t right if you ain’t lost your mind  
Yeah, I don’t want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let’s be crazy  
_

Jadeite fist-bumped the air.

_Yeah  
  
I wanna be scared, don’t wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don’t have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does_

He pointed towards Rei and made his way back to her. He looked reassuringly at her at this point and he could see that she was starting to smile back at him. _  
  
I don’t want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin’ up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we’re rebels, and we still believe  
We’re the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah  
  
Oh, I know we’re crazy, yeah_

He shrugged and jumped up, bring Rei with him. She was resistant but he was irresistible now. He was dancing and by extension, so was everyone else. Her friends encouraged her until she had her hand in his and they were twirling and spinning their way through the crowd. _  
  
But I don’t want “good” and I don’t want “good enough”  
I want “can’t sleep, can’t breathe without your love”  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn’t make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you’re all I think about,  
I’ve searched the world and I know now,  
It ain’t right if you ain’t lost your mind  
Yeah, I don’t want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let’s be crazy  
  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
No, I don’t want “good” and I don’t want “good enough”  
I want “can’t sleep, can’t breathe without your love”  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn’t make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you’re all I think about,  
I’ve searched the world and I know now,  
It ain’t right if you ain’t lost your mind  
Yeah, I don’t want easy, I want crazy  
  
Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There’s no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let’s be crazy!_

Rei actually laughed and spun her way out of his arms so he could pluck at the strings of his guitar. She was dancing with Usagi who was flushed with excitement. The guys were cheering on Jadeite and genuinely amazed at his approach to ‘getting the girl’. _  
  
Na na na na oh na na na na oh  
  
Who cares if we’re crazy? We gotta be crazy  
I know that’s we’re crazy, so let’s be crazy  
Yeah_

Everyone burst into an applause and there were many still jumping up and down in excitement. Many girls were still pawing at Jadeite, a few of whom had already slipped their number through the strings of his guitar. He spun the guitar round his neck to rest on his back and turned to his bright-eyed love interest.

Rei could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She could remember that feeling of repulsion at the constant attention and almost inevitability that Jadeite was going to win her over. But his song choices were perfect. It spoke to her in volumes. His energy, his honesty, his direct look into her heart. Her worries and fears had come to the fore-front, but she felt them ebb away when he fed her the right attention. Her stubbornness had driven him crazy. And his insane behaviour had driven him crazy.

“Let’s be crazy,” Jadeite said to her. Rei took a deep intake of breath.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Walk the Moon's Shut Up and Dance. 
> 
> The inspiration for this song choice came from an a cappella cover performed by Alex G and Mike Tompkins - check them out on YouTube.

The Crown was in a full swing of lively chit chat and laughter. The night had been surprising for many people. Music and dancing had brought many people together and tested relationships for others. Some people had come to the karaoke out of boredom or dragged along with friends but realised quickly why so many people wrote music… It was a fuel for the soul. People felt better for it because they either needed the release or guidance on how they feel in their chaotic hearts.

Motoki was currently taking a breather and staring down with his mouth open, shaking his head at the setlist. This could either go really well or fall flat on its face like buttered bread. He looked up to hear a raucous laugh that sounded more like a surprised yelp, only to see Usagi had leaped onto Rei’s back, much to the amusement of the others around them. He shook his head, unsurprised to see such antics and glanced in Mamoru’s direction who was currently slapping Jadeite on the back. The guys were all cheering, and the girls were bouncing up and down in excitement. Rei was uncharacteristically blushing furiously as she wasn’t relishing the attention.

Jadeite’s performance had somehow broken-down Rei’s stubbornness and she succumbed to the pressure. She was almost excited to see this fun side of him which was the opposite of her. The annoying, persistent Jadeite constantly grated on her nerves but the fun, honest, pushy Jadeite was able to punch through that tough wall around her. She decided to give him a chance, in her own distant way. But that was enough for her friends to go crazy.

Meanwhile, nobody had noticed that during the chaos, Mamoru had slipped away through the crowd, except Seiya. He strained his eyes to find Usagi but saw she was among the girls. So, that begs the question, where is his rival?

As Seiya pondered Mamoru’s disappearance, the lights dimmed slightly as Motoki made himself known to the audience to introduce his next performer. Seiya was surprised to see two microphones on the stage – he knew that his band mates weren’t performing tonight as they were resting their voices.

“So, we have another performer up next. This guy performs in a local café, drinks a lot of coffee and is the only guy I know who wears a blazer,” Motoki stated to the amusement of the crowd. “Mamoru Chiba,” Motoki clapped as his good friend walked on stage.

Mamoru immediately walked up to a microphone and smiled out to the audience. Motoki had walked off stage banging the palm of his hand onto his forehead. “You’re probably wondering why there are two microphones on stage since there’s only me on stage,” Mamoru smirked, “currently.” The audience made noises of encouragement for him to explain and he continued to smirk. “This song wasn’t originally sung as a duet, but it should be. You’ve already heard this young lady sing and she will be helping me out tonight.”

Motoki aimed the spotlight in Usagi’s direction who was about to take a slurp of her milkshake. She paused as she was about to take a sip through her straw and felt her heart jerk uncomfortably. She stared at her friends in horror. They all lacked sympathy in their eyes and instead, looked amused. She was having no help off them. Minako got off her stool and pushed Usagi up towards Mamoru. Usagi dragged her feet, not wanting to go at all.

Seiya saw the feeling of apprehension that Usagi had once talked about when it came to be singing in public. He realised that her performance early in the evening was just a way to let go and embrace herself. She hadn’t prepared for this at all.

When Mamoru pulled Usagi up onto the stage, she looked at him in dread. “Mamoru, what are you doing?” she hissed into his ear.  
  
“Usagi-chan, trust me. I need help with this song, and you were amazing on stage. You loved it. And the audience loved you, too. You know this song,” Mamoru pinched her cheek softly.

She looked down at his song choice and looked confused. “I don’t know this song.”

“You used to, Usagi-chan,” Mamoru stated as the song started. “Take my lead. You’ll know when to sing.” Usagi looked uncertain but nodded. “Hint: you start,” Mamoru winked.

 _“Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,”_ Usagi began nervously.

 _“I said you're holding back,”_ Mamoru jumped in, “s _he said…”_

Usagi took her cue and jumped in. “ _Shut up and dance with me!”_

Mamoru grinned. “ _This woman is my destiny, she said…”_

 _“Oh, oh oh, shut up and dance with me,”_ Usagi’s voice got stronger, though she hadn’t yet left the microphone stand.

_“We were victims of the night…”_

_“The chemical, physical, kryptonite,”_ Usagi sang. This was feeling a little familiar to her now.

 _“Helpless to the bass and the fading light,”_ Mamoru sang as he noticed Usagi shift.

 _“Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together,”_ Usagi purred. Seiya sat totally upright at this point in reaction to those lyrics. Very smart, Mamoru.

 _“She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we hit the floor and she said”,_ Mamoru took Usagi’s hand, slipped an earpiece into her ear with a microphone close to her mouth and brought her away from the safety behind the microphone stand and they left their hand-held microphones behind.

 _“Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back…”_ she noticed Mamoru had managed to get his earpiece in without her noticing.

 _“She said,”_ Mamoru gave Usagi an encouraging smile.

 _“Shut up and dance with me,”_ Mamoru let go of Usagi’s hand as she sang more strongly.

Mamoru snaked his arm over her shoulders and sang, “ _This woman is my destiny, she said…”_

Usagi felt a warmth and familiarity run through her veins. _“Oh, oh oh, shut up and dance with me!”_

 _“A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,”_ Mamoru squeezed her shoulder and danced his way across stage.

Usagi laughed and sang, _“My discotheque, Romeo teenage dream.”_

Mamoru banged his hand against his chest. _“I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.”_

 _“I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together!”_ Usagi lifted up her voice. “ _He took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we hit the floor and he said, oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me!”_

Mamoru pointed at Usagi and belted out, “ _I said you're holding back, she said…”_

_“Shut up and dance with me!”_

Mamoru reached for her closest hand and spun her around. _“This woman is my destiny, she said…”_

_“Oh, oh oh, shut up and dance with me!”_

_“Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance!”_ Mamoru spun Usagi around and bent her backwards, holding her tight in his arms.

 _“He took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor and he said, oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,”_ Usagi looked into his eyes to see him practically glowing with joy.

_“I said you're holding back, she said…”_

_“Shut up and dance with me,”_ Mamoru spun Usagi back upright and they performed so well-improvised choreography, their arms performing synchronised shapes and their legs spinning them round.

_“This woman is my destiny, she said…”_

_“Oh, oh oh, shut up and dance, oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back,”_ Usagi grinned.

_“She said…”_

_“Shut up and dance with me!”_ Usagi sang.

 _“This woman is my destiny,”_ Mamoru swept his hand down her jaw, _“she said…”_

 _“Oh, oh oh, shut up and dance with me!”_ As Usagi sang the last word, she was swept up in his arms as he lifted her up and spun her around in a fashion fit for a professional dance show. Her breath hitched in her throat and she had an unexpected flash of her twirling in a dance room, full of other young couples, held in a pair of strong arms.

As Usagi came out of the lift, Mamoru’s voice joined hers as she sang, “ _Oh, oh oh, shut up dance with me, oh, oh oh shut up dance with me!”_ As the song tuned out, everyone but Seiya was clapping at the duet. Seiya wasn’t happy with how Usagi had got past her unprepared fear, just because Mamoru encouraged her to. He was scowling and left Taiki and Yaten so he could get some air.

Mamoru bowed and turned towards Usagi to applaud her as she blushed and waved at the audience in thanks. As the pair came off the stage to the side, he said, “thank you for performing with me, Usagi-chan. You did amazing.”

“It wasn’t a nice surprised, but I’ll admit, grudgingly, that I enjoyed it,” Usagi paused. “Weirdly, I remember hearing that song before.”

Mamoru watched confusion and confliction flicker across her face. He came forward and hugged her. After a second of tension, she relaxed and put her arms around his torso. “You’ll be okay, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is The Script's The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Yaten had one leg bent with his foot resting against the wall outside of the Crown Arcade Centre as he leaned against it. He hated sweating. Fresh air was helping his current irritation with the arcade that felt less like a place that sold ice cream and more like a desert. He huffed and flicked his snow-white fringe from out of his eyes and tightened the elastic band keeping his long hair back in a ponytail. A sigh disturbed his quiet and he turned to notice a familiar blonde pass him.

Minako was too deep in thought to notice Yaten. She leant against the wall about 3 feet from Yaten. She didn’t notice that in the 5 minutes that she had been standing there, that she has sighed deeply 3 times. The guilt was eating her from the inside out. She couldn’t get Kunzite’s face out of her head. She had witnessed relationships change tonight through persuasive words but hers had intended to push away. He had taken note of the hint, but he refused to take it. Every time she was near him, she wanted to jump into his arms and let him love her the way she imagined he did. She had been careful not to gaze into his eyes, but as she turned to leave him, she saw heartbreak pictured in them.

“You can sing,” Yaten stated flatly, without glancing in her direction.

Minako jumped, not expecting anyone to be out here. She turned in the direction of the bored sounding voice and visibly blanched at seeing Yaten. Out of the Three Lights, he was most renowned for being arrogant, rude and brutal. He had an air that screamed that he hadn’t found anything that impressed him. She blinked at him stupidly and after a moment realised she should reply. “A-ari-arigatou,” she managed to get out. She was surprised to find that under his bored, rigid exterior, there was something in his face that looked pleased.

“I want you to write a song with me and sing at the next Three Lights concert.”

“Gomen, please repeat that,” Minako said exasperated. She wasn’t sure she heard him right.

Yaten huffed and rolled his eyes. “This week, I will pick you up and you will write a song with me. I want you to sing it at the Three Lights concert in 2 weeks. I need a guest performer and I liked your performance this evening.”

Okay, so he’s being serious. Minako bit her lip. She had always had high aspirations to be a singer and perform. This was an amazing opportunity to put her talents to the test and if Mr Heart-Of-Stone felt something, anything, during her performance, then she should grab this chance with both hands and never let go. She nodded firmly.

Meanwhile inside, Usagi was slurping on her third milkshake as Seiya was animatedly talking to her. Her friends weren’t ignorant of his intentions and took note that this was more a beg for attention after her duet with Mamoru as opposed to a genuine desire to make her smile. He was rambling on about the upcoming Three Lights concert and that she was invited as his special guest and that she should bring her friends along. She nodded and grinned. Without thinking, she leant over and gave him a swift peck on the cheek in thanks and rushed off to tell the girls.

Minako had come back into the arcade with a little bounce in her step which immediately had the girls wondering what had happened to take the slack out of her once hunched shoulders. She told them of Yaten’s offer and after a pause of shock, they all jumped up and down, holding hands, while Usagi screamed over the top that their little Minako is a star.

To the girls’ embarrassment, the room had quietened down as Motoki once again stepped up to the microphone. He smiled warmly at the crowd. “So, guys, we have just one more performance after this next song. I do hope you will all help me welcome him to the stage… Kunzite!”

Minako’s eyes widened in horror and the girls all raised their eyebrows. Nephrite snorted as Jadeite wolf whistled. Zoicite pulled a face at Amy. Neither of them found karaoke appealing and had somehow evaded Minako’s threat to get them to sing in front of everyone. Usagi however, noticed that she couldn’t see Mamoru. Where had he gone? Oh God, was he up to something again. She scanned the crowd, and even the stage, and found nothing.

Kunzite leapt up onto the stage and nodded once to the crowd. He turned around and picked up a guitar that was out of view and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the stage. A couple of guys were in the back putting briskly putting the drum set together and to Usagi’s surprise, Mamoru was sat behind them.

Kunzite looked up to the crowd. “I’m not going to give some speech about what I’m singing or who it’s for. It doesn’t matter. I haven’t practiced so if it goes wrong, we’re screwed,” the audience laughed at his nonchalant manner. “I have my good friend Mamoru backing me up so yeah, let’s go for it.”

Kunzite started plucking at the guitar strings and started to sing as his eyes shut, totally enveloped in the music.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Mamoru then joined in on the drums, nodding his head in beat with the rhythm.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Mamoru backed up Kunzite with vocals and Kunzite continued to be lost in his music. Minako was totally engrossed in the song.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So, I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Mamoru’s voice dropped out for the next verse as Kunzite sung solo out to the crowd. He had opened his eyes at this point, but he was looking down at the ground, lost in the emotion of the song.

_Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Mamoru again joined in quietly behind Kunzite’s voice and he smiled out to Usagi as she was nodding her head in beat to the music. Minako had no idea that Kunzite could sing, but with a sad realisation, she realised that she didn’t know that much about him, really. She’d never let the relationship continue to the fun and exciting getting-to-know you stage. She sighed. Makoto heard the sigh and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So, I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Mamoru banged down on his drums as his voice faded out for the bridge of the song. Kunzite’s knees raised from the floor as he got deep into the lyrics.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

Kunzite finally looked straight up into the audience and looked out in the direction of Minako. He shook his head out to her as he sang the last line in the bridge. She heard it. He was waiting for her. Her breath hitched in her throat. Mamoru filled in the backing vocals where Kunzite needed him to make a real impact.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me (find that you're missing me)  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be (where on this earth I could be)  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet (to the place that we'd meet)  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(I'm not moving) and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
(I'm not moving) thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(I'm not moving) and you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

The drums stopped and Mamoru just nodded his head as his voice was not needed in this final verse. The guitar riff continued as Kunzite sang his last words. His eyes had once again lowered and closed.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

He put the guitar down flat on the floor, got up and walked away as the crowd clapped. Minako had a sad half-smile gracing her delicate features. Makoto squeezed her hand again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used is Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love

Taiki was tuning the guitar as Yaten was lazily swirling a straw through his drink. Every now and then, Yaten would roll his eyes, shake his head or heave an irritated sigh. Honestly, he thought this was ridiculous. Taiki kept his lips in a thin line and offered no opinion on the matter. They would occasionally look over to Usagi and her group of friends. It was a little pathetic, if Yaten was being honest. He wanted to smash this guitar over Seiya’s head but no, he wasn’t allowed to do that. He was instead forced to watch Seiya make a fool of himself.

“We have to say, we are impressed,” Nephrite smirked at Jadeite.

“Am I missing something?” Seiya questioned. He had finally worked up the courage to throw himself headfirst into Usagi’s group of friends.

“Jadeite got the girl,” Zoicite snorted.

“But don’t you?” Seiya frowned.

Makoto sweat-dropped. “He has no context, guys.” She rolled her eyes.

“Long story short, Rei is a stubborn mule, Jadeite was nuts about her and she finally said yes to a date after he wore her down with some hot karaoke,” Usagi raised her hand.

Mamoru laughed. “Hot karaoke?” He pinched her cheek playfully.

Usagi slapped his hand away, laughing. “Well, it worked!”

Seiya was about to join in until – BAM! Rei had come forward and smacked the back of Mamoru and Usagi’s heads, frowning. “Do you both mind? I said yes to one date, chill out!” She huffed. Mamoru and Usagi rubbed their heads, still sporting smiles on their faces.

Jadeite’s face went a little grey at the _one date_ remark, but the alternate was that she still refused his company. He had a chance. He glanced at Seiya and thanked his luck that he wasn’t the drooling puppy for once.

“So, was our karaoke hot?” Mamoru’s eyes gleamed as he smirked at Usagi.

Seiya squirmed in his seat, wishing more than anything that the ground would open and swallow Mamoru. He looked at Usagi for her reaction and was annoyed to find her giggling. Giggling!

“Very funny, Mamoru-chan! You forced me up there!”

“Yes, and you were hot,” he winked back.

Seiya felt a growl rumbling in his throat. This was infuriating. “Usa-chan, are you excited for the Three Lights concert in two weeks?” He looped an arm around her shoulders, effectively shoving Mamoru out of the way. The girls looked unimpressed.

“Sure! It should be good! All the girls are coming.” Usagi looked to the girls for confirmation. They all mumbled their agreement.

“And Yaten tells me that Minako is our guest performer!”

Everyone turned to stare at Minako as only the girls knew about this news. Kunzite was sitting a little way away from her across the table, raising his eyebrows at her. He always knew this was her dream. The guys were congratulating her and wishing her well. Everyone expressed their enthusiasm to hear Minako sing again, only this time on the big stage.

“Why haven’t we heard Taiki, Yaten or you sing tonight?” Mamoru questioned Seiya. 

This was the first time Mamoru had purposefully spoken to Seiya directly. This took Seiya by surprise and it took him a second to recover. “Yaten is saving his voice for the concert and Taiki doesn’t like to sing solo. They tend to sing little pieces before big concerts. As lead singer, I always keep my voice warmed up. It helps,” Seiya shrugged. He gestured that he was getting drinks and left Usagi’s side.

Mamoru took the opportunity of silence. “How are you doing, Usagi-chan?”

“Great!” Usagi grinned at him. “Arigatou.”

“I mean, how is your general well-being?” Mamoru brushed his fingers across her cheekbone and frowned slightly. “It’s nice to see all the bruising has gone.”

Usagi smiled sadly. “I’m still sore sometimes. But I’m okay, healing.”

“That’s good.”

Usagi sighed heavily. Mamoru lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him directly. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, in a manner that asked what she’s thinking.

“It’s nothing!” He continued to stare at her, willing her to open up to him about what was bothering her. She sighed. “I just get feelings sometimes. Little things. Like flashes. It’s so fleeting that I’m not sure if it’s even real but it’s things I know I haven’t had before.”

Mamoru released her and squeezed her hand comfortingly. “It’ll piece together, Usagi-chan.”

Seiya had witnessed their exchange and swallowed back a lump in his throat. He was ready now.

Taiki gestured to Yaten to join him. He rolled his eyes, slipped off his stool and stalked over to his stool at the very back of the stage, almost out of view.

“What a child,” Taiki murmured and followed his fellow band mate. He placed the newly tuned guitar on a stand next to the stool in front of the microphone and sat with Yaten in preparation.

Motoki got up on stage for the final time and beamed at the crowd. “So, this is our final performance of the night. I hope you’ve enjoyed this event and thank you all for coming! This next performer is a special one. The lead singer of Three Lights!”

The crowd bursts into applause. Everyone was aware that the was taking place in a fortnight but not everybody was able to go. So, this was a treat for them. Seiya leaped up on stage, threw a red rose out to the crowd, as customary for him during a performance and sat at his stool. He made no speech or made direct eye contact with anybody. He just started up the riff on his guitar and started to sing.

_Give me love like her  
_ _'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
_ _Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
_ _Told you I'd let them go  
_ _And that I'll fight my corner  
_ _Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
_ _After my blood turns into alcohol  
_ _No, I just wanna hold ya_

By this point, many had realised that this song was perfect to dance to with another person and started to waltz left, right and centre, almost in perfect synchronicity with everyone around them. Mamoru had silently offered his hand to Usagi which she had accepted. Taiki and Yaten’s back up guitars started behind Seiya’s.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out  
_ _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
_ _All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Seiya’s face looked pained. He had noticed Usagi waltzing among the audience with Mamoru, looking like she did this every day. He recognised the feeling of familiarity wash over her delicate features as Mamoru guided her around the floor. He wanted to be the one holding her.

_Give me love like never before  
_ _'Cause lately I've been craving more  
_ _And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
_ _Maybe I should let you go  
_ _You know I'll fight my corner  
_ _And that tonight I'll call ya  
_ _After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
_ _No, I just wanna hold ya_

Mamoru spun Usagi around and dipped her. As he brought her back up, she had that same sensation again that she had done this before. Where his hands held her waist, burned the skin underneath her shirt, where his hands clasped hers made her fingers tingle. She looked up at him and felt a warmth spread through her.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out  
_ _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
_ _All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
_ _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
_ _All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Yaten and Taiki started singing to back up Seiya. As he strummed his guitar, he was staring at where Usagi was being twirled by Mamoru. He could see them talking and he desperately wanted to know what was being said. Mamoru looked concerned and that had Seiya’s heart racing.

“Are you okay?” Mamoru clasped her fingers tighter.

“Yes, just feeling a little weird,” she smiled.

“Do you want to stop dancing?” Mamoru’s mouth down turned.

“Never.” Usagi liked the feeling she had, despite that she felt equally terrified.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me)  
_ _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
_ _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Seiya took a breath and nodded to the audience. “Arigatou, minna. It’s always a pleasure. Before we wrap up for the night, I want to acknowledge the song for Usagi Tsukino, who is hopefully on the mend after my own foolishness. You’re special to everyone, Usa-chan.” He swung his guitar round onto his back and got up off his stool. He turned to Motoki and started to clap. Everyone realised that he was thanking Motoki for his hard efforts tonight and they joined in. Motoki blushed and bowed and clapped back to his performers.

Usagi felt a little lost again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Grace by Rag 'n' Bone Man

It was a bright day in Juban park. Taiki could be seen sitting on the coveted bench, overlooking the glistening lake. His nose was stuck in a book, enjoying the peace from Seiya and Yaten. He was bored of hearing everybody’s joy and elation for the upcoming concert that the Three Lights were putting on. Yaten had already got to work with Minako writing music for her guest appearance and Seiya was obsessively practicing his solo. Taiki heaved a huge sigh at the mere memory of the past day. He was the kind of person who loved his own company. However, that appeared to be short-lived for the time being.

Rei had wondered into the Juban park, not really noticing the direction she was walking. She was having a date with Jadeite this afternoon and she had chosen the café that she knew Mamoru performed at. She thought a busy place, with less intimacy and more entertainment, would make this date feel more like a quick meet up. She was nervous, yes. She never intended to give into peer pressure. She was angry with herself because she allowed herself to feel something other than repulsion and annoyance for him. But on the other hand, maybe this one date might get everyone off her back?

Taiki looked up to see Rei had sat down next to him on the bench, seemingly unaware that the bench she just sat on wasn’t vacant. She appeared twitchy but deep in thought. He watched out of the corner of his eye the frown on her face get steadily deeper. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to his book. Whatever was bothering her had nothing to do with him. Yet, his movement caused Rei to notice him and she jumped off the bench in shock. This caused Taiki to turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

“You can sit here if you like,” Taiki offered, while gesturing to the now vacant seat.

She bowed at him slightly and apologised. “Gomen, I didn’t notice you were sitting here. It’s the first bench I go to.”

“It appears to be a favourite in this park,” Taiki nodded. He gestured to the seat next to him again.

Rei took a seat and smiled. She left Taiki to read as he obviously wanted to be left in peace, so she took in a gust of oxygen and looked out over the lake. She tried some steady breathing to calm her nerves until Jadeite made his grand appearance.

Elsewhere, Makoto was laughing at Nephrite. He was currently entertaining the gang on how much of a pansy Jadeite turned into after first laying eyes on Rei. Luckily for him, Jadeite was nowhere to be seen, as he was still stressing about his date with Rei later. It was pointed out that Jadeite may be a total pansy right now, but that wouldn’t stop him from throttling Nephrite. He was laughing at this remark from Makoto and teasingly raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner. He is well-renowned for having muscles a gym would be proud of, though no one knew how he had such a body considering the junk he ate. He proceeded to throw Makoto over his shoulders to show her that Jadeite would probably struggle to kill him.

Mamoru was setting up stage. He was by himself today at the café, happy to spend time in his music. He found that the karaoke was a great success and led to some unexpected turns. Usagi had told him that Rei had chosen this place as her date destination. He could understand why. He hoped that Jadeite could contain himself so that the date didn’t end in disaster. Rei hadn’t exactly taken to his character.

A ring of the café door caught his attention and he looked up from tuning the grand piano sitting at an angle on the stage, only to find Jadeite hurrying up to the counter looking harassed. He spoke to the maître d’ briefly and received a nod in return and he hurried out again. Mamoru raised his eyebrows and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only ten minutes until he was due to come in with Rei. He didn’t dwell on it for long because he was getting in the mode for escaping this world. And his thoughts.

It had been half an hour and Rei was still sitting at the bench, seemingly just staring into the glittering water of the lake. Taiki had left only five minutes ago, saying nothing. He hadn’t acknowledged her presence, just continued reading. So, she took the opportunity to ponder Jadeite. Mamoru and Usagi didn’t have the love-at-first-sight scenario and it took time for them to tolerate each other. Maybe it will take time for her and Jadeite to bond the way he wanted to? It hadn’t gone by unnoticed that her feelings had changed after he just came out with how he wanted to move their… relationship, onto the next level. He did it in the almost perfect way.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took a few moments for her to notice the pair of shoes that had come into her side view. She did a double take and realised it was Jadeite staring at her. She had no idea how to greet him and glanced out over the water again. He looked between her and the lake just once and sat down next to her. He heard her intake of breath and saw out of the corner of his eye, her hands scrunching up, picking at her nails and pinching the skin between her index finger and thumb in turn. Without saying a word, he put his larger hand around both of hers and pulled her up. He gently pulled her in the direction of the café and was pleased to find that she wasn’t resisting.

Mamoru was drinking a glass of water after his first song that was well received by his audience. Music helped him think. He could feel Usagi’s initial resistance towards him crumbling and she was starting to open up to him. She saw him as a friend… he hoped. He just hoped that one day she’d look at him the way she used to. He sighed gently and got up to sit back at his piano. As he looked out into the audience, he noticed Jadeite seating Rei at a table.

He was trying his best to stop fumbling. He didn’t think that she had noticed his nerves as he was trying his best to hide them. As he pushed Rei’s chair under the table, she looked to the side and smiled in thanks. He couldn’t help it. He pulled her hair from over her shoulders so that it streamed down her back and as he did so, squeezed her shoulder affectionately. He felt the warmth from her radiate through her satin blouse. He quickly sat himself opposite her and the maître d’ set down sparkling appletisers. Rei’s favourite drink. Her eyes widened and looked across the table at Jadeite in question. He smirked and flicked his blonde hair which made her blush.

Mamoru started playing the piano gently and started his song, leaving the audience in their own worlds.

The maître d’ placed nachos in front of Rei and Jadeite which Jadeite immediately dived in for one. Rei couldn’t help feeling annoyed by the sudden lack of gentleman behaviour then in the next moment, felt bad as he had lifted the nacho up to her mouth. He’d put cheese and guacamole on top and as her mouth closed over the nacho, she couldn’t help groaning in pleasure. He smiled as she thanked him.

_Said I loved you without hesitation  
So easy for you to break my foolish heart  
Now I wonder if you ever speak my name  
Will I always be defined by my mistakes?_

“So, why do you attend a different school to everyone else, Rei-chan?” Jadeite questioned.

Rei raised her eyebrows, surprised by such a random question. “Grandpa. He prefers that the girls in his family attend this school as Hinos have always studied there for the past century.” She felt oddly warm because he was staring at her so intently, quite obviously interested in what she was saying. “Plus, it’s a girls’ school,” she giggled.

Jadeite was taken aback by her unexpected laughter. He hadn’t heard her laugh before in his company. It was a pleasant sound and he wanted to hear more of it. “I’m sure he thought the dance event was girls only,” he winked.

“He wishes!” she bit down on several nachos at once, beginning to enjoy his company. “He pretends that all the boys were girls dressed in drag!”

“You’re kidding?” Jadeite left a nacho hanging in front of his open mouth that was about to devour it.

“Nope! I heard him pray, hoping that that was true,” she snorted and bit down on another nacho.

_In the eyes of a saint I'm a stranger  
We're all trying to find a way  
At the death of every darkness there's a morning  
Though we all try  
We all try  
We're all one step from grace_

They continued in their conversation as Mamoru sang out to his heart’s content. Usagi had made him promise that he would keep an eye out so that she could gossip about it later to the girls behind Rei’s back. He was reluctant because he wasn’t interested in watching someone else’s date. He wanted to be the one dating. Dating his Usa-chan.

_I made myself believe  
There was no fight left in me  
But redemption doesn't fall down at your feet  
In the half-light  
We raised a hand to my defeat  
And I watched the world fall  
And I rebuilt it piece by piece_

As Rei was coming out of another laughing fit with Jadeite, she gazed up at where Mamoru was sitting. She smiled gently at the sight. She loved music. The emotion of it was probably the most human thing we have in this world.

Jadeite noticed a change in her eyes and cocked his head to one side.

“What is it, Rei-chan?”

“Nothing. I just love music,” she smiled sadly and ate another nacho.

As she was licking guacamole off her fingers and wiping more off the plate, he reached up and wiped a stray bit of guacamole from the side of her mouth with his thumb. She paused and glared at him.

“Missed a bit,” he nudged her under the table with his foot.

She kicked him back as she licked the remainder of the guacamole from the plate with her finger. He nudged her in retaliation and swiped the final nacho. She stuck out her tongue at him and kicked him back. Before they knew it, it turned into footsie under the table and they chuckled at each other.

_In the eyes of a saint I'm a stranger  
We're all trying to find a way  
At the death of every darkness there's a morning  
Though we all try  
We all try  
We're all one step from grace_

Jadeite sobered up a bit and asked her what was bugging him. “Why did you look sad when you listened to the music?”

“This song. It just reminds me of my mom.”

“What happened?”

She heaved a sigh and pursed her lips and looked up at Jadeite through her lashes. He nudged her with his foot again under the table and raised an eyebrow, willing her to go on. She rolled her eyes and giggled gently.

“We lost mom.” Rei took a large gulp of her appletiser and sighed.

“How about your dad?”

“He left mom. I never saw him again. I don’t even know if he’s alive. But mom was heartbroken… and eventually, we lost her completely.”

It suddenly dawned on Jadeite why Rei was so cold before and why it took him so long to wear her down. He felt for her and without thinking, leaned forward and took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him and blinked away the emotion that had broken through her usually hard exterior.

“Tell me more sometime,” Jadeite offered.

_I wonder why we give up on love  
When it's always within reach  
You and I, we suffered this enough  
We all try  
We all try  
We're all one step from grace_

Mamoru sped up the tempo slightly as his head was bobbing along with the rhythm for the end of the song. The maître d’ came back after taking away the empty plate that once hosted nachos and returned with an elaborate dessert and placed it in between them. Jadeite nodded once at him as Rei continued to look uncertain at him.

“Why?” She didn’t know what else to say.

“You’re interesting to me.”

She shook her head, again not understand why he felt this way.

“I care about you.” She was about to open her mouth to speak but he leant over the table and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes widened but as he kissed her, she felt herself succumb to the feeling and kissed him back. It felt like a moment lasted forever and they no longer felt their surroundings. Jadeite opened his eyes slightly, caught up in her scent and took a breath. He kissed her once more and sat back down.

_In the eyes of a saint I'm a stranger  
We're all trying to find a way  
At the death of every darkness there's a morning  
Though we all try  
We all try  
We're all one step from grace_

Rei didn’t notice that the piano tuned out. She was sat stock still, staring at Jadeite. Then she glanced down at the dessert between them. Her eyes widened and her head shot up to look at Jadeite. He smirked at her. The chocolate cheesecake in front of her had squirty cream covering the top in cursive writing.

It read: Date me.


	33. Chapter 33

My God, he loved her with everything he had, but now, all he was lacking was a skirt and ribbons tying his long hair in pigtails to make this gossip fest feel more acceptable. Usagi had caught Mamoru in the late afternoon to ask after Rei’s date with Jadeite. So, naturally, Mamoru told her everything he’d noticed about the date. He wasn’t prepared for her grilling him on every detail. It had already been half an hour and he was convinced he was just throwing any old crap at her just to make her squeal in delight.

As per tradition, they had ended up at the bench in front of the lake, with Usagi still babbling away. Mamoru was just gazing at her, while she was totally oblivious to the emotion on his face that he didn’t know was showing. He was always thrilled to be in her presence, and it had gotten to the point where she sought him out just to speak to him. This was in stark contrast to the Usagi who woke up in the hospital. He didn’t know when or how her feelings towards him changed, and he didn’t ask, but he was grateful.

Seiya’s song to Usagi was still ingrained in his memory. He couldn’t shake it and it bothered him. Usagi never mentioned it afterwards. She had pursed her lips and hadn’t acknowledge it to anyone. She hadn’t even spoken to Seiya after he got off stage, either. It bothered Mamoru that Seiya was so open with his desire to be with her. Mamoru was focused on not throwing himself at Usagi like Seiya was doing because it wasn’t helpful. Her friends were still saddened by Usagi’s openness about her accident. Sometimes, Mamoru could see the flicker of confusion and hopelessness cross Usagi’s features but once he blinked, it had passed.

If Mamoru was being honest, he hadn’t been listening to anything Usagi had been saying for a while now. He had been fighting an internal battle and he knew he had lost. His next words were testament to that.

“Usagi-chan, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?” he cut her off mid-sentence.

Usagi’s eyes widened and was, for once, lost for words. This was unexpected.

“Of course, you don’t have to. I just have an idea for a fun afternoon.”

Usagi knew that Mamoru wasn’t just asking as a friend because he wasn’t smiling like he usually would when he was just trying to make her smile. Instead, his face was serious and when she had attention to detail, she noticed that his jaw was slightly clenched. Oh dear, she really should reply, or this awkward silence will just get worse.

“Just you and me?” Dear God, that was lame.

“Yes,” he replied flatly.

She wanted to say no. Wouldn’t a date make things weird? She had no idea how she felt about him. It was obvious how Seiya felt but that made things so easy. She didn’t respond naturally in a way that he wanted. She felt herself pull away. But with Mamoru, his affectionate behaviour and occasional flirtations were playful, spontaneous and… dare she say it, gave her butterflies. But all she can remember is waking up in hospital, scared out of her wits, wondering why he was sitting at her bedside. There was more to him than he ever talked about. He made her feel safe in a way Seiya never has. She didn’t know what Mamoru was thinking, ever. And that’s why she didn’t know what was going to pass her lips when she answered.

“Um,” she slurred and then mumbled in the next breath, “sure!”

Mamoru smirked. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow outside of the Crown.” He pinched her cheek softly and turned away in the direction of the exit of the park. She stared after him.

Elsewhere, Minako was scribbling furiously in a notebook in a café, that was in a secluded area of Juban district. She was so excited about singing with the Three Lights, but the thought also made her feel sick to her stomach. She had one shot and it was going to be perfect. So, she sat in this café writing ideas for a song. She’d spent time with Yaten already writing music, but she needed lyrics. Unfortunately, lyrics usually only came to someone during a heightened sense of emotion, whether that be the good, the bad or the ugly.

She sat back and sighed. She had no idea. She’d explored so many themes in music, but none inspired her. She was just considering ordering a lemonade when she felt a shift in the booth she was currently perched in. She looked to her right and found Kunzite placing a can of lemonade on the table in front of him. He then turned to look at her with slightly raised eyebrows. She saw the question in his eyes. They hadn’t talked since she left him hanging at the karaoke.

She heaved an exasperated sigh. “What do you want, Kunzite?”

“Don’t give me that. I’m here to talk. Every time I try to talk to you, you run off!” Kunzite’s resolve was iron.

“I thought that made a point,” Minako rolled her eyes. She took up her pen and started scribbling again.

Kunzite rolled his eyes and snatched her pen away. “You’re so cold.”

Minako’s mouth hung open. “I am not! And give me back my pen!”

Kunzite put her pen in his jeans pocket and folded his arms over his chest. “I know you feel something for me. You can’t keep using Usagi-san as an excuse. Yes, she got hurt. Yes, it sucked for Mamoru. Yes, the whole thing is confusing. And yes, the world isn’t perfect. People suffer heartbreaks. You just should take a leap of faith. Isn’t having good memories better than having none?”

Minako sat back in the booth and took a deep breath. “What do you want me to do, Kunzite? Because I have no idea! I can’t even write lyrics for this concert!”

Kunzite watched the upset spread across her face. “Lyrics come from the heart, Mina-chan. Try using yours.” He pushed the lemonade can across the table to rest in front of her. “You haven’t used your heart in a very long time. That’s your problem.”

Minako frowned at him. “I do not have a problem,” she replied stubbornly.

“And there we go!” Kunzite said exasperatedly. There was a moment pause. “So, how was it for you?”

Her head whipped round, her fuming forgotten. “What are you talking about?”

“When I kissed you.”

Minako opened her mouth then closed it again. She felt warmth spread up her neck, then radiate out from her cheeks. She turned her face away from him and took a few deep breaths. She heard a snort.

“You can’t admit it, can you?”

She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. “Admit what?”

“Stop being stubborn and come out with me. This can’t be one-sided! I felt you respond to me when I kissed you. You remembered how you used to feel. Maybe at first, the problem was Usagi’s accident and everything that happened afterwards. But after all that flashed before your eyes, you realised you had nothing to stop you running anymore.”

“I told you why –”

“No,” Kunzite cut her off. “You didn’t tell me why you refuse to give in and come out with me. You said you feel everything when it comes to love. The good, the bad and the ugly. Rather than focusing on everyone else, focus on you and let yourself feel these things. The bad will hurt for a tiny period of your life. The ugly sucks. But the good? That will stay with you forever.”  
  
Minako looked down. She didn’t know herself why she kept running from him. She knew that they both got on like a house on fire. And when he kissed her… God, when he kissed her. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since it happened. She felt like he had taken her heavy heart and replaced the blood with helium. She could feel the intense emotion in that kiss and it stayed with her. Maybe that’s why she was running? She didn’t know how to show her humanity.

Kunzite’s hands guided hers to the can of lemonade. She looked towards him and gave him a slight smile in thanks. She took a long gulp of lemonade and sighed. She hadn’t realised how thirsty she was. Spontaneously, Kunzite turned her face towards his by cupping her left cheek and kissed her fleetingly full on the mouth.

“No more running. I will break down those walls around that heart of yours.” Kunzite slid out of the booth. “Jaa ne,” he waved. Minako was left staring after him.

She looked down to her notebook full of lyric ideas. Damn. He still had her pen.


	34. Chapter 34

Oh no. No no no no no no no. This can’t be happening. It really can’t. Is he crazy?

Mamoru was driving along the road at a steady pace, humming to the radio. He had finally given in halfway through the journey what he was planning to do for their date. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d chosen this place, but he knew that by the end of the evening, Usagi would have enjoyed herself immensely. Or at least he hoped.

Usagi was fidgeting in her seat, staring out of the window, occasionally shooting him annoyed glares. By this time, Mamoru was shuffling in his chair in time to the beat of the music blasting out of his stereo. He glanced her way and grinned. It was clear she hadn’t expected anything like this. Her long golden tresses were out of her customary odangos and were streaming down her back. As she was currently sitting, her hair was pooled around her on her chair. He was glad he’d considered this possibility.

Sometime later, they arrived at their destination and got out of the car. Or at least, Mamoru did. He walked around the front of his car and opened Usagi’s door. He leaned over her current form that had arms tightly folded across her chest, unmoving, and unclipped her seatbelt. He then took her hands and coaxed her out of the car. She was resistant, but he shot her pleading smiles. She eventually gave in and followed him inside.

He had arranged for someone to help Usagi while he disappeared to get ready. She reluctantly followed her aide and was talked through everything she needed to know. Then, she was helped with getting ready herself before being guided out to meet Mamoru. He came towards her with ease and turned her around. This confused her until she realised what he was doing. He took up her long locks and skilfully twisted it round on the top of her head so that her hair fell like a waterfall over a beautiful clip covered in intricate red roses. He turned her round to face him and nodded.

“Beautiful,” he smiled and stroked his index finger from her temple down to her chin. He took up her hand in his own and persuaded her to follow him.

Usagi sighed and put up some resistance with more force now than since she found out that this is where they were going. “Mamoru-chan, I don’t know. This is a really bad idea!” Usagi looked horrified as she looked what lay in wait behind Mamoru.

He rolled his eyes and scooped her up bridal style and walked to the edge of what she was afraid of. By this point, she was clinging on to his shirt, oozing out her unwillingness to do this. He placed her down on a chair that overlooked the area and crouched down in front of her.

“Usagi-chan, do you trust me?” He gazed into her cerulean blues intensely but patiently.

She considered him for a few moments. “Fine,” she said. He got up and held out his hand. She took it and stood. They came forward and he stepped onto what she was hoping she’d never have to experience. The ice rink. He turned slightly and flashed her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and placed her skate onto the ice. Instantly stiffening her legs, she slipped and fell into Mamoru’s arms. She felt him chuckle through his coat. He helped right her and shook his head. “Please, don’t let me fall.”

He cocked his head to the side slightly and put his arm around her shoulders. “Never.”

Makoto was in her kitchen making strawberry cheesecake. She was whisking away the ingredients with expert ease when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a pair of lips make a strong contact with her cheek. She jumped, not expecting this and turned to find Nephrite staring into her baking bowl. He looked a little perplexed and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Baking again?” he questioned.

“Well spotted, Captain Obvious.” Makoto rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek in return. “I wasn’t expecting you. What are you doing here?”

“Did I forget to make an appointment?”

“Ha-ha, very funny!”

He squeezed her waist gently, making her yelp and the icing sugar she was holding was thrown into the air and landed over them both. He reflexively stepped back, shocked by this unexpected turn of events and her hands were thrown over her mouth. She tried so hard not to laugh but they were covered.

“You look like Kunzite,” she snorted.

He looked up at her after dusting sugar off his jeans and his mouth dropped open. “Kunzite?!” He looked appalled.

She started to laugh at his expression and grabbed a towel to stem the tears from making icing on her face. “Gomen, it’s just what with the hair and the white icing… you look so alike!”

He made a growl in his throat and leaped forward to grab a nearby towel, which was conveniently larger than he expected. He twisted it round and threw it around Makoto’s waist and pulled her towards him. He whispered into her ear and she giggled, blushing. Then, he claimed her lips as his own.

Mamoru grimaced. Usagi was holding onto the side of the ice rink, taking slow, deep breaths. This hasn’t gone as smoothly as he had hoped. He skated smoothly over to her and leaned against the wall that separated the ice from the floor. He shot her a half-smile and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Usagi-chan. Everyone falls!” He tried in vain to help her feel better.

“You said you wouldn’t let me fall,” she pointed out sadly.

“You were going too fast!” Mamoru defended. “Honestly, you were doing really well,” he added as an afterthought.

Usagi turned to him, surprised. “Really? It felt a little out of control to me…”

“Gomen, Usagi-chan. Please, let me help you. We just need to work on your technique.”

“I’m not going back out there!” Usagi looked horrified.

“I promise, I will not let you go,” Mamoru said sincerely. “We can work on your control, go slow.” He smiled gently.

Usagi half-smiled. She liked the idea of slow. She was convinced a bruise was swelling up her leg, right now. She took up his hand and nodded. He adjusted her scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked a stray few strands of hair behind her ear. Even though she felt apprehensive about being out on the ice again, and falling, he gave her confidence.

“I’ll hold tight,” Mamoru promised. He pulled on her hand firmly and pulled her out onto the ice. She wobbled but he held on tighter. He looked down at her feet and shook his head. “No. When you want to slow down to gain some control, point your feet in… like this,” he demonstrated for her.

She bit her lip and did as he told her. She started to skate, still with a wobble, but she felt Mamoru’s grip on her. They continued to practice for a while until Usagi stopped wobbling in fear. Her confidence grew, and she hadn’t noticed that Mamoru’s grip had loosened, and she was skating by herself without his assistance. He stayed close and he was prepared in case she needed him, but she didn’t anymore. She felt like she was skating on air now.

She spun around as she felt Mamoru’s presence disappear. She scanned the rink, only to find him flying across the ice at an agile speed. Her mouth dropped open and then grinned. She made a mental note to remember everything Mamoru taught her so that she wouldn’t lose control. She took a deep breath and put some force behind her skates and sped up. In no time, she had caught up to him and poked him on the shoulder furthest from her as she passed him. He looked behind him, only to realise a moment later that he had looked the wrong way and noticed Usagi sailing past him laughing. He grinned and took off after her.

She suddenly had the urge to pirouette in the air as she took a leap in the air to move away faster. She was successful, but she still needed to land without landing painfully. As she descended towards the ice, she found herself suddenly swept up into the air again, only to find Mamoru had skated past and took her with him. After the initial shock, she blushed and smiled.

“You caught me,” she stated.

“Told you I would,” his eyes glistened.

He spun around and placed her carefully on the ice. He placed his hands on either side of her waist from behind and nudged her forward. She started to skate, and he went at her pace. She was aware of nothing else but his hands resting on her body. Even through her coat, she could feel the heat from them. She was so completely aware.

Seiya was driving through the Juban streets, which were desolate now in the evening. Subconsciously, he was tapping against his dashboard in time to the music. He was still unsure what he wanted to do for his solo. He heaved a sigh. He needed air. He pulled over, grabbed his guitar from the back seat and walked towards the Juban park, which he had conveniently stopped near to. He walked in and found that the fog had started to roll in. Perfect. This was the atmosphere he needed.

He walked deeper into the park and stopped at a bench which was situated away from the lake, but further back, in front of a well-trimmed hedge. Little did he know a bench was just the other side of this hedge. He sat down and started to strum on his guitar, just getting a feel for his instrument. He needed to create a mood. As he stared out over the park, deep in thought, the sound of laughter broke him out of his reverie.

He looked in the direction of the interruption and saw an unmistakable mane of golden hair. He would know it anywhere. It was Usagi, but she wasn’t alone. She was walking with an ice cream cone clasped in one hand, as the other was currently linked with her taller company. He felt disheartened to recognise that it was Mamoru. He got up and pathetically, walked round to the other side of the hedge, out of sight.

“Arigatou, Mamoru-chan,” Usagi chirped. “It was amazing to get over my fear of ice!”

Mamoru laughed. “And yet, you still wanted ice cream,” he teased.

“You know me too well!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Usagi-chan.” Seiya could hear the sincerity in his voice. It made him feel ill. They were just passing the hedge that Seiya was huddled behind.

Usagi blushed. “I enjoyed your company.” She shot him a shy smile.

Mamoru unlinked their arms and put his around her shoulders and squeezed her into him. “I told you, Usa-chan. You’re not going to get hurt.”

Usa-chan. That was his name for her! Seiya watched on as they walked deeper into the park together, smiling and laughing.

He had inspiration for his song, after all.


	35. Chapter 35

Makoto was sitting in a booth in the Crown, doing some needlework of a Japanese girl in a kimono posed underneath a Japanese blossom tree with a pretty parasol modelled over her head. She always took up crafty tasks to keep her hands busy or she got twitchy. Her long fingers delicately worked the needle, always avoiding making any contact with her skin. She sat back in her seat and gazed out of the window. It was colder today. The clouds had rolled in and so had the fog. She absentmindedly pulled her scarf more firmly around her neck and turned to take a sip of her hot mocha. She let out a sigh.

“That was a big sigh, Mako-chan,” a soft voice stated, and Makoto sensed a figure sit opposite her. She looked up to find Usagi staring at her with a slight frown gracing her delicate features. She smiled in return at the cute blonde.

“A sigh of contentment, Usagi-chan,” she replied. “I’m just working on my latest project for homelier décor on my walls.”

Usagi leaned over to inspect her needlework more closely and smiled. “How pretty – though I have no idea what you mean by ‘homelier’. You are a domestic goddess.” She then pulled a face in the same breath. “I could never do anything like that, though,” she giggled half-heartedly, “you’re so talented, Mako-chan.”

“Nonsense. You can do anything if you put your mind to it,” she replied, exasperated. “You just have a habit of being lazy. But I heard that you went ice skating with Mamoru-san. There’s no way you would have done that before. What did he do to get you on that ice?” Makoto inquired.

Usagi couldn’t help the beam that spread across her face. “Well, the truth is he didn’t tell me that that is what he wanted to do and believe me, I tried to get him to have us do anything else. But he just has a way with words, I suppose.” Usagi laughed.

Makoto snorted. “A way with words, I’m sure,” she winked. “So, how did it go?”

“After a few inevitable initial falls, it went very well. Mamoru helped keep my bum off the ground and my feet gliding over it instead.” Usagi paused and blushed at her statement. It sounded a little more intimate than she intended. “I think I even got good at one point!”

Usagi felt a brief squeeze on her shoulder. “Better than good, dear,” said a voice as a tall figure breezed by. Usagi recognised that it was Mamoru passing by, on his way for his usual coffee. Makoto stared at the show in front of her, wide-eyed. She shook out of her surprise of Mamoru’s random entrance and interruption.

“Dear?” she raised her eyebrows, noting the blush spreading across the blonde’s cheeks. “You’d think you two were married.” Usagi took a deep intake of breath, looking alarmed.

“It’s not like that, Mako-chan!” she tried to assure Makoto, though it sounded more like trying to assure herself. In the same moment, Motoki came over and placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and a flake stuck in the middle, in front of Usagi. She looked at the beverage and then at Motoki. “I didn’t order anything yet.”

Motoki frowned. “I know. Mamoru sent it over. It’s cold today.”

Usagi looked touched. “He didn’t have to do that.”

“He’s just looking after you, Usagi-chan,” Motoki pinched Usagi’s cheek as he walked back to the counter.

Makoto smirked. “Do enjoy your drink, dear,” she teased.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and took up the flake to start spooning the whipped cream into her mouth. She made mm-ing noises as she continued to enjoy the whipped cream, so she could avoid an edible moustache when she started to drink the hot beverage. Makoto rolled her eyes.

“You never change, do you, Usagi-chan?” she smiled.

Usagi looked at her questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“You just embrace everything. It’s all such a gift to you,” she observed.

Usagi shrugged. “Love is a gift.”

Makoto stopped sewing in shock. She hadn’t expected that reply. Usagi was oblivious to Makoto’s revelation and happened to glance up, only to choke on her drink. She spluttered and coughed, but before Makoto could react, Mamoru was already behind Usagi, patting her back to help her shift the liquid that found itself in her lungs. Once Usagi had calmed down and Mamoru was gently rubbing circles at the top of her back, Makoto raised her eyebrows at her.

“What on earth started that off?” she asked the flustered blonde as Usagi smiled at Mamoru in gratitude.

“Turn around, Mako-chan,” she said. Mamoru, having not noticed before, looked away from Usagi in the direction she had pointed, and his mouth fell open.

Makoto turned around and in shock, accidentally prodded her hand with the needle she was holding and yelped. “Ow!” and in the next breath, “what on earth have you done?!”

Before the three of them stood Nephrite, free from the long locks he once was well-renowned for. He looked startled by Makoto’s response. “What do you mean?”

“You!” she pointed towards his hair. “This!”

“Don’t you like it?” he felt a little disheartened. He was hoping for a different reaction.

“Why did you cut it all off?!” Makoto looked outraged.

“You said I looked like Kunzite,” he stated.

“So?” Makoto looked unimpressed.

Usagi and Mamoru sat, watching the pair in silence. Mamoru had slid into the booth next to Usagi as she started to drink up her hot chocolate once more.

“I don’t want you to see Kunzite when you look at me! I want to look like me,” Nephrite shrugged. “It’s actually kind of freeing with it all off.” His hair was now cut short in a style reminiscent of James Dean.

Makoto heaved a sigh. “It was just the icing sugar, Nephrite,” she said exasperatedly.

“It’ll grow again, Mako-chan,” he pointed out the obvious.

“Sometimes change is a good thing,” Usagi piped up.

Makoto turned to look at her and frowned. She turned back to her short-haired boyfriend and rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll put up with the short hair.”

“Did you like my long locks that much?” he raised his eyebrows at the fiery brunette.

“It was a sexy quality that no one else has,” Makoto said shamelessly. Usagi felt a little hot underneath the layers of scarves and jackets. Mamoru smirked, feeling her shift beside him.

“Are you saying I’m not sexy now?” Nephrite came forward so that he was up close to her. Despite that Makoto stood tall at 5 feet 9, he still towered over her and she loved that about him. It made her feel like a girl.

“I’ve ran out of icing sugar, so I can’t tell,” she said with a straight face.

“Cheeky,” he flicked her nose gently. “Really, I didn’t cut it off purely based off the icing sugar.”

“Change is a good thing, right?” Makoto quoted.

“I sure hope so.” He stared down at Makoto and took up her hand. “You’re bleeding,” he stated. He reached down into Makoto’s bag where he knew she kept plasters and placed one around the finger she’d pricked. He wiped up the remaining blood that had trickled over her hand.

“Arigatou,” she smiled up at him.

“I love you, Mako-chan.” He gazed at her directly, without losing eye contact. She raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Who knew a hair cut would actually work in his favour?” Mamoru rolled his eyes as he murmured to Usagi. She elbowed him in the side.

“I told you that change is a good thing.”


	36. Chapter 36

There were just a few days until the Three Lights concert. Minako was sat cross-legged on the grass verge in front of the lake in the Juban park, humming the tune to the song she had written with Yaten. However, there was one song that she had written by herself and she hadn’t shown anyone. It was perhaps a little intense and a little close to the bone, maybe more to Mamoru’s than anyone. She was a little afraid to reveal it, but she knew she would, given the right motivation. Her humming changed to the tune of her song, eyes closed, seeing the lyrics behind her eyelids. Honestly, she spent most of her time alone like this. She frequently daydreamed about the little touches and fleeting kisses. Her skin burned for hours after Kunzite left her. He was so spontaneous that it took her moments after the interactions between them to really be aware that they happened. She wanted to run to love, and many believed that her heart had reached out to grab it with both hands, to never let go. Yet, the truth of it was she felt her head reach out, but her heart kept its distance, afraid of the burn when it inevitably happened. When she saw Usagi’s heart be forced out of Mamoru’s hands, she took a long hard look at the painful truth of love. It made her cement that brick wall around her heart. Kunzite, however, was giving light to her heart again and it wanted out in the moments she couldn’t resist him anymore. She knew that she needed more convincing for her to let go.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that she was no longer alone. Kunzite had spotted her from afar and decided to join her. He took note that her long golden hair was resting on the grass, streaming down her back and placed himself next to her, avoiding the long tresses that he could have easily sat on. She was humming a soft melody. It sounded beautiful to him but also, somewhat melancholy. She hadn’t noticed his presence, or alternatively, she chose to ignore it. She wasn’t going to get away with that.

“That’s pretty, Mina-chan,” he interrupted her.

Her eyes shot open in shock and she turned to look at the intruder next to her. She wasn’t alarmed to find Kunzite in her company like she would have been before. It was taking time for her to freely accept his ever increasing presence in her day.

“Kunzite,” she nodded in greeting.

“So, what is that for, the concert?” Kunzite questioned.

She changed the subject. “It’s actually dry out today – makes a change.” She gestured to the park.

“Mm,” he nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Kunzite couldn’t take any more of it. “How’s school these days?” Okay, how lame was that? He was internally kicking himself.

Minako fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Fine. You know, the usual. It’s just nice to spend my afternoons out, music, that kind of thing.”

He looked down and took up locks of her long hair, staring long and hard at it, watching the sun catch the golden strands making it almost glow. “You have amazing hair.”

At this, Minako smirked. “Very macho of you to notice.”

He winked back at her and playfully nudged her. She let out a laugh in shock but nevertheless, pushed him back. He retaliated with a sharper push which sent her dainty body across the grass verge and she ended up lying on her side. She turned and stared at him, letting out a laugh. He leant down so that his elbow was supporting him. Feeling the awkwardness leave them, he felt the tension leave him.

“I notice everything about you, Mina-chan,” he said bluntly. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I’m sure you do,” she said tartly. She made to get back up, but Kunzite pushed her back down. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as her back hit the ground and she looked at him, annoyed.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” she replied exasperatedly.

“Brush me off,” he answered flatly. He was no longer joking or smiling. He looked unimpressed.

“It’s just…” she puffed out her cheeks.

“Your wall,” he finished for her. “You underestimate how well I’ve come to know you.” He got up and sat upright once again, reaching behind him. She slowly sat in her cross-legged position again, aware of his fidgeting. After a few moments, he turned to her, holding out an elaborately patterned porcelain travel cup. She took it with a questioning look in her eye but allowed him to gather up his own.

“Lemonade,” he stated. “I know that you’re always thirsty, especially when you’ve been singing.”

She took a long gulp of the offered beverage and sighed inwardly in happiness. She loves lemonade. Then she took a pause and watched Kunzite as he took a long drink as well. He never pushed her away or gave up with her. He sat in her company anyway. Before he had even crossed paths with her, he always had her in mind. He looked at the intricate designs on the travel cup she was holding. It certainly wasn’t one any of the guys would use. It crossed her mind that it was for her only. Her heart warmed a little, while feeling a little sad at her knee-jerk reactions to him when he tried to get close.

“Gomen, Kunzite.” She didn’t say anymore.

“It’s okay,” he replied. He didn’t need to say anymore either.


	37. Chapter 37

No, she decided. This song was to be saved for a rainy day. Not for the concert. She recalled a conversation with Kunzite, long ago, shortly before they all nearly lost Usagi. It had given her a strong, irresistible motivation for the song she wrote with Yaten. He had sat back and watched the lyrics flow out of her. When he listened to her sing it a cappella, he was inspired to write the music behind it. And it worked beautifully. They had perfected it in two days. He told her she had a natural flare for music. She had been about to reply that she wouldn’t go that far, but a small voice, that oddly sounded like Kunzite’s, whispered in her ear to tell her that yes, she does. This is her.

_“Eugh!” A loud slam resonated around the small café. “I just can’t do it!”_

_Strong hands reached forward and smoothed the small fists until long slender fingers straightened out to allow them to be held._

_“Certainly not if you break your portable piano,” a low husky voice teased._

_“This is serious, Kunzite!” an exasperated voice rang out._

_“Mina-chan, calm down. You’re just having a bad day,” he said firmly._

_“Bad day? Bad day!” she huffed. “I lost out on call backs because I’m not_ unique _!”_

_He frowned. “Perhaps you need to come out of your comfort zone.”_

_“There’s nothing comfortable about jumping for the stars, Kunzite!”_

_He pushed a cup of lemonade in front of her and gestured to her to drink. His resolve was so firm that sh_ e didn’t resist and drank. _“E_ _veryone is special, and nobody is like anyone else._ _No one ever made a difference by being like everyone else.”_

_She looked up at him, mouth gaping open. But under these circumstances, she did what she didn’t think she could. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand tightly as she then jumped up to place a big, fat kiss on his lips._

Minako jumped out of her reverie as a loud, raucous laugh echoed through the Crown Arcade Centre. She looked across the room to see Motoki and Mamoru chuckling together at whatever it was Usagi was saying. She smiled fondly at her friend and looked a little to the right to find Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite chatting among themselves, somehow looking a little odd without the fourth to make up their quartet. It didn’t take long though, because at that moment she had that thought, in walked Kunzite, with his long white hair trailing behind him as he walked. She sighed gently, basking in the beauty of him.

She felt a presence in the booth with her and found Rei glaring at her.

“I did nothing!” she immediately volunteered.

“Yes, I can see that, Missy!” Rei glowered in return.

“What did I do?” Minako didn’t understand why Rei looked so annoyed with her. Honestly, they hadn’t really spoken much over the past few weeks.

“Well, number one, I haven’t seen you in forever. Though in fact, none of us have seen much of you. And don’t give the excuse that you’ve been writing with Yaten. Second, you are doing nothing. I saw that sigh! You want to be with him. Just be with him!” Rei seethed. “You’re being stubborn and none of us understand why. I doubt he does either. It’s always written across his face.”

“It’s been so long, Rei-chan. How can I open up to him again?”

“You never should have let go in the first place.” Rei’s expression softened towards her saddened friend. “We all noticed your relationship went sour after we almost lost Usagi-chan, including Usagi-chan. She was more aware than any of us that you put your relationship with Kunzite to sleep but she didn’t speak of it. Usagi-chan feels responsible that you closed yourself off from him. We know that you don’t want the pain Mamoru went… is going through to happen to you, or even Kunzite. But life isn’t as simple as that. It’s colourful, not black and white. His feelings for you are though. And I can guess that you feel the same.”

Rei reached forward and pulled towards her what Minako had been writing in her notebook. Her eyes widened.

“This is what you’ve been doing the entire time?!”

She nodded, meekly.

“I wish we knew!”

“Kunzite did, Rei-chan.”

Suddenly, realisation crossed across Rei’s face.

“I get it.” She smiled. “Knock ‘em dead, kid. I won’t tell the others. See you tonight.”

Minako nodded, again.

Seiya was pacing around his dressing room. There was still five hours until show time. He felt like it had been years since the Three Lights had announced this concert. But then suddenly it hit him that it was around the corner and he woke up that morning and it smacked him in the face. For the first time, he felt nauseated. He couldn’t take this. He grabbed his coat and shot out of the door, past Taiki and Yaten who were lazily lounging on the couch. They barely acknowledged his passing as the wind followed his swift departure.

He stormed out of their apartment and flew to the park where he felt like he could think. She was going to be there, and he’d just been patching up the cracks in his own heart. Stupid stupid stupid. Why did he have to feel this way?! Stupid. It had to be someone above him, laughing at him. He ran over the girl and found that he wanted nothing more than to keep her with him, when it was him that almost took her from everyone.

_Oh no – this just had to happen, didn’t it?_

Seiya gulped. There she was. Sitting on the coveted bench, that overlooked the still lake. She was gazing out at the water, seemingly lost in thought. He took a deep breath and took the remaining steps towards her. She glanced up at him and then broke out into a smile.

“Seiya! What a nice surprise. Are you looking forward to tonight?” She smiled gently up at him, gesturing for him to join her on the bench.

He took up her offer. He nodded in reply and sighed. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“What is it, Seiya-chan?”

“How are you, Usa-chan?” He looked across the lake.

There was a pause. “I’m okay.”

He looked back at her. “Is that all?”

“I can’t think what else there is,” she said, confused.

“Is he looking after you?”

“Who?” She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Mamoru-san,” he said bluntly, without emotion.

There was a deafening silence. Usagi didn’t understand what he was getting at. And what’s more… _Mamoru?!_ Why on earth would he bring Mamoru up randomly in conversation. What did he have to do with anything?

“Gomen, I don’t understand.”

“I never should have hurt you, Usagi-chan.” Usagi went to open her mouth to reply but he shushed her by putting a finger over her lips. “I caused you more pain than the physical wounds. The slight limp will eventually go away, but you’re lost. I can see it every time I get close to you.”

Usagi stood up abruptly so he couldn’t stop her. “It was just an accident! I wish everyone would let it go. I had to, Seiya!”

“Except you can’t, can you?” he challenged. “Gomen, I didn’t intend to come over to you and talk about this. But what with the concert later, I just can’t perform with this… this in my head. It’s killing me.”  
  
“You just feel guilty,” Usagi said firmly. “Don’t be.”

“That’s not it at all.”

“I thought we were past this.”

“We never talked about it, though. You never did because what could you say? It was wiped clean from your memory. It was easy for you. And me… well, what could you say? How could I talk about it?”

“You think it was easy for me?” Usagi’s face went pale.

“I didn’t mean that.” Seiya looked down at the dirt beneath his feet.

Usagi took a step back from him. She had been feeling a little odd when she left the Crown to get some fresh air. That overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia came over her again, which she learned to associate with Seiya’s presence.

He looked up at her, a strong resolve in his eyes. _Oh no._ Usagi gulped in response.

“I fell in love with you, Usa-chan. And I need you to know it before tonight.” Before she could respond, he closed the gap between them and had crushed his cold lips against hers. The cold air around Usagi had been swept away with Seiya’s strong, warm embrace. It took her a moment to realise what he was doing.

He didn’t kiss her long. It was perhaps a couple of moments, not enough for her to push him off. He stepped away, leaned forward to place a warm kiss on her cheek and walked away.

She blinked at his retreating back. She knew that she certainly didn’t love him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is This Is Me by Keala Settle and Ensemble of The Greatest Showman cast

Minako was taking slow breaths in and out. Thoughts of the concert happening in half an hour was making her heart race. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe, Minako!

She suddenly felt a pair of hands cup her shoulders and she spun around to find Kunzite looking down at her in concern. She smiled at him… though, it came out more as a grimace. He cocked his head to the side and guided her over to the couch in the room. Silently, he handed her a little square packet.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. “You remembered!”

Momentarily, he looked shocked, but it passed. “Of course, Mina-chan.”

Minako opened the packet and put the contents into her mouth. Popping candy. The only thing that ever calmed her down before she went on stage.

Kunzite felt her shoulders drop under his grasp and noticed her breathing slow to a steadier pace.

“Why so nervous, Mina-chan?” He freed one shoulder from his grasp, only to send a finger down her jawline. “You will be amazing, as always. I’ve seen you.” He tweaked her nose and rested his hands on his lap.

She tipped the remainder of the packet into her nose and took a calming intake of breath. “The last time I did this, Kunzite… it didn’t go so well. It was disastrous, actually.” She blew out a gust full of air.

“Accidents happen, love,” he murmured. In response to the endearment, she sat straighter, staring at him.

She shook herself out of her reverie. “What if it happens again?” she whispered.

“It won’t because you had the courage to volunteer your talents to the concert,” he said simply.

“Was it the right decision, though?” She looked up at him wide eyed.

“The Three Lights can’t do this. But you can. That’s what makes you unique. After the last time, you worked hard to overcome what made you just like everyone else. You shine.”

With these words, she got up, gulped back a mouthful of lemonade and turned around to face Kunzite. Her face relaxed and she reached out to take what she needed from Kunzite.

Elsewhere, Usagi was stood among her group of friends, waiting to be let into the arena. She was uncharacteristically quiet. She wasn’t totally aware of all the excitement and euphoria surrounding her. She was just going through the motions, allowing herself to be guided by the crowd towards the entrance.

“You alright there, Usagi-chan?” a deep, concerned voice rang down her ear.

She looked up, over her shoulder. “Mamoru-chan!”

“Konnichiwa,” he smiled down at her.

She smiled back, if with a little pain crossing her features. He took note of this and held a penny under her nose. “Penny for your thoughts?”

She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him in the arms. “You’re such a dork, Mamo-chan!” she laughed.

 _Mamo-chan._ He paused and processed the old nickname she had once called him. Was that intentional?

Then, “excited for the concert, Usagi-chan?” he tried.

“Oh, sure, yeah!” she replied, brightly.

 _I don’t want to see Seiya_ , her insides screamed. _I feel so lost. I feel like I could explode._

Mamoru frowned, seeing the conflict cross her features. He rubbed her arm. “You can tell me when you feel you can. You’ll be okay.” Then he dropped his hand to his side.

The coldness that had been stirring in her heart since Seiya confessed his love for her dissipated and in that same moment, she felt a sense a calm cloud her once foggy head.

The Three Lights gathered together and raised a shot of port up in the air and clinked their glasses together. This had been their tradition since they first started out as a band together and it was their way of silently wishing each other the very best in the performances. They didn’t get nervous, not really. It wasn’t about the people. It was about the show, the art. It said so much more than mere love notes and darkened paintings in a gallery that held the artist’s demons. They each nodded to each silently. They heard the uproar of the crowd. It was time.

Minako walked out onto the stage silently and swiftly. Not a single light shone, and she was in total darkness. She took her position expertly at her starting place and waited for the lights to rise and her music to start. If this went well, she would have absolute faith in Kunzite’s words. She was ready to walk on the clouds and reach for the stars. She bent down and swirled her ribbon perfectly around so that it, too, was in position. She took a single breath. It was time.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_ _  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

She reached up and wrapped the ribbon around her head and then stood perfectly on her toes, thanks to the satin ballerina pointe shoes she had adorning her feet. Kunzite had a slight worry stirring in his stomach, until she stood on her toes and he knew she was going to be perfect.

The girls next to him in the crowd gasped at the sight of their beautiful blonde friend. She was radiant. She had on an orange leotard, with long sleeves. There was red blasting in random directions all over her costume which looked like flames. Her ribbon accommodated her colour scheme which was only to add to the effect of her performance to open the show. Her make-up was done up in the smoky eye look that helped to add to the dramatic art and she had on a blood red wine lipstick.

As the music continued, she leaped off a leg and performed a perfect pirouette while the ribbon spun around her, looking like she was surrounded by delicate flames. She then leaped and twirled across the stage, with the ribbon whirling around her petite form. She proceeded to shoot a leg directly straight in the air, come down to her knees, then perform a perfectly executed one-handed front handspring. As she came out of the acrobatic move, she used her foot to shoot the ribbon in the air. As it came down, she circled the ribbon around so that she could leap through it numerous times before leaping across the stage, performing a perfect split jump and landing to send her hand back to catch her leg and swirl the ribbon around her perfect form. She came out of it to pirouette then swirl the ribbon around herself as she performed the standing splits then to twist and fly across the stage. She threw the ribbon directly in the air, she twisted onto the floor, and then catch the ribbon as it descended in perfect timing. She leaped up to perform eight perfect battements, where she spun, and her leg kicked out at each turn. The ribbon continued to spin around her as she skipped threw the ribbon that swirled into circles. She continued to perform a series of perfect pirouettes and leaps, came out of a split jump, threw her ribbon over her head, as she dived into a forward roll, came out of it and caught the ribbon once again. She dramatically spun the ribbon round and round, as she took herself forward, rolled back and used one leg to come up as she spun around, with her head leaned back towards the floor. She then performed a standing split, with her leg pointed to the ceiling, twirled the ribbon around her form, leaped once more through a circle of ribbon and ended her sequence with a low, graceful bow to the audience as everyone broke out in applause.

The girls were the first to scream madly and whistle out to their very talented blonde bombshell. Kunzite had a very proud expression gracing his features as he applauded. Nephrite smirked at his friend as he watched the adoration and love shine from his face. He nudged Jadeite and Zoicite and pointed towards Kunzite.

“Dude has it bad,” he chuckled.

“Well, it’s been a long time coming,” Jadeite laughed, applauding along with the rest.

By this time, the Three Lights had come on stage to greet the audience and thank Minako as she twirled around and went backstage. After the Three Lights had riled up the audience some more by commenting on Minako’s incredible introduction to the concert, they dispersed to their instruments distributed across stage.

Taiki started up the first song with the piano as it tinkled into the first bar. No one expected Minako to appear, walking onto stage with a microphone in hand, ready to sing. She had somehow managed to change out of her leotard, and into an off the shoulder dress that fell to the knee, where the skirt swished to her movements.

 _I’m not a stranger to the dark_ _  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are_

Yaten joined in with his piano as the tempo sped up slightly as the pre-chorus began. Minako’s voice became more animated.

_But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
_

Seiya started beating on his drums.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am _ _proof_ _  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

Seiya became more intense on his drums as the boys’ voices all joined together in the lead up to the next verse.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
  
_Minako moved across the stage as she sang out to the audience. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten’s voice joined hers at pivotal points in the verse that were meant to speak to the audience.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And __reach above_ _the sun (we are warriors)_ _  
Yeah, that's what we'll become  
  
_ The drums continued to beat on as Seiya’s head went in time with the beat. Kunzite grinned. She had listened to him after all. It seemed she had finally accepted herself for the star she dreamed to be.

 _Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am _ _proof_ _  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

Minako beat her chest as she sang out _this is me_ and by this point, the crowd were waving their arms in time with the beat. The girls were hugging each other, all so proud of Minako. Kunzite realised that she had overcome her fear of performing since that fateful afternoon. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten’s voice once again came together to lead up to the bridge.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me  
  
And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is _ _proof_ _  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me  
_

Minako didn’t sing alone now. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten backed her up as she twirled across the stage, encouraging the audience. Kunzite’s ears had taken notice of the last verse. He was dead set on what he was going to do now. _  
  
Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, this is me)_

Minako took a bow to the audience, gestured Yaten forward and both accepted the applause and cheers. Yaten the applauded Minako and they both shared the credit to the audience. Minako then went backstage as the Three Lights busted out some songs from their latest album. She was surprised to find someone waiting there.

“How on earth did you get back here?” Minako exclaimed.

“A lot of shimmying,” Kunzite winked.

“Why are you back here?”

“To congratulate you,” he said simply.

“Couldn’t that have waited until after the concert?” she questioned.

“Nope.” And with that, Kunzite came forward, brought her close to him, leaned her back to place a kiss, firmly and precisely onto her lips. And she felt the wall that was built around her heart, collapse into a big heap and the little soldiers that once guarded her heart, swept away the remains to allow Kunzite to 100% take his place in it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter is the concert so there will be five songs included in this chapter - I couldn't very well introduce Seiya without the Three Lights!
> 
> Author disclaimer: songs used in this chapter are:  
>  Take On the World ~ You Me At Six  
>  This City ~ Lady Antebellum  
>  Galway Girl ~ Ed Sheeran  
>  The Long Way Around ~ Dixie Chicks  
>  Famous ~ Lady Antebellum

“I had no idea that Minako did rhythmic gymnastics,” Usagi mused.

“I don’t think any of us did – apparently, Kunzite did, though,” Rei said.

Three sets of eyebrows were raised in response to this revelation. The guys around them didn’t react as they were too busy bantering with each other instead. Rei looked at them and rolled her eyes.

“Where do you think Kunzite ran off to?” Makoto asked.

“How the flaming hell would I know?” Rei rolled her eyes again.

Ami gave a more sensible reply, “Minako, I expect.”

Makoto and Usagi caught each other’s eyes and burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh! It looks like the Three Lights are ready to start the next song!” Usagi squealed. She was excited for the concert and the music, because she genuinely loved the atmosphere at concerts. Yet, Seiya was a remaining thorn in her side.

As the lead singer of the Three Lights, Seiya usually took centre stage and Taiki and Yaten were all too happy to melt into the background, not that it ever worked out like that. They each had their own groups of fans, outside of the collective fanbase for the band. Unsurprisingly, Seiya came forward to speak to the audience before him as Yaten sat back down behind a guitar.

“Hey guys! We hope you enjoyed our stunning opening act by our guest star, Minako Aino. We’re going to kick off with a song that gives us a kick to enjoy life and we hope you feel inspired to feel it with us.” Seiya threw the red rose he had in his lapel out into the crowd and there was a collective squeal as girls fought to catch it.

Seiya stepped back behind his microphone and Taiki and Yaten started up the music. Then, Seiya opened his mouth and the audience had the Three Lights beloved sound wash over them.

_Just say the word, we'll take on the world  
Just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst  
Oh_

The tempo sped up slightly and Seiya grabbed onto the microphone. No one knew it, but he was thinking of the first day he met Usagi.

_I can see, see the pain in your eyes  
Oh, believe, believe me and I have tried  
No I won't, I won't pretend to know what you've been through  
You should've known, I wish it was me, not you_

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world  
And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst  
Nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
Look in my eyes, I will never desert you  
And just say the word, we'll take on the world_

_And it's the fight, and the fight of our lives  
You and I, we were made to thrive  
And I am your future, I am your past  
Never forget that we were built to last  
Step out of the shadows and into my life  
Silence the voices that haunt you inside_

Silently, Mamoru had wrapped his arms around Usagi from behind. Sure, he had listened to the lyrics, like she had. He felt her tense body and as she grew used to his warmth, she slowly relaxed. Watching Seiya perform, right there in front of her, it was giving her flashes of the last time she saw him.

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world  
And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst  
Nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
Look in my eyes, I will never desert you  
And just say the word, we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world_

Seiya had since left his station behind the microphone and was making use of the stage, albeit not as impressively as Minako had, but with the same passion and feeling. Taiki and Yaten was helping him with back-ups as they strung their guitar and banged on the drums.

_And nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
And nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
We'll fight, we'll crawl into the night  
Our world, we'll go, with you by my side  
The calm, the storm, we'll face it all_

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world  
And nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
Look in my eyes, I will never desert you  
And just say the word, (just say the word) we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world_

The crowd erupted into cheers as Seiya finished singing the last word and the tune ended. Seiya dropped into a deep bow, accepting the admiration, woos and the odd whistles blasted his way.

Minako peeked out onto the stage to see the end of Seiya’s praises and snorted.

Kunzite rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re laughing at him – that is you already, Mina-chan!” he teased.

“Number one, I do not get that reactions… although, that’s probably a good thing. And number two, that bow probably took more effort than the highest note in that song!”

“Regardless, I believe you’re on again, Miss Modest,” he winked.

As Minako came back out on stage, the Three Lights quickly and subtly changed their instruments for Minako’s performance. She beamed out at the audience as she took up her microphone and the music started up. The guys began with vocals.

_This city never looked so  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so  
_ _This city never looked so good_

Minako then started singing and bounced around on stage, with the energy of a wild horse.

_White noise playing on the boulevard  
_ _Same cover band in the same old bar  
_ _Ohh, singin’ ohh  
_ _Midnight smoke floatin’ in the air  
_ _A million faces everywhere  
_ _Ohh, singin’ ohh  
_ _But tonight (tonight)  
_ _It feels like just you and me  
_ _‘Cause all I see, are_

_Street lights on fire  
_ _Couldn’t get much higher  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Your hands in my jacket  
_ _Caught up in this magic  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Yeah_

_Counting cards, baby, 1, 2, 3  
_ _I don’t care if we get no sleep  
_ _Ohh, singin’ ohh  
_ _Pull me close, put your lips on mine  
_ _Baby I don’t even recognise  
_ _This town spinnin’ around  
_ _Everything’s upside down_

_Street lights on fire  
_ _Couldn’t get much higher  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Your hands in my jacket  
_ _Caught up in this magic  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Yeah_

_Tonight (tonight)  
_ _Feels like, just you and me  
_ _Cause all I see, are_

She pointed her microphone out to the crowd so that they could join her in singing. The audience had grasped the catchy tune and lyrics and sang out with gusto.

_Street lights on fire  
_ _Couldn’t get much higher  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Street lights on fire  
_ _Couldn’t get much higher  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Your hands in my jacket  
_ _Caught up in this magic  
_ _This city never looked so good the way it’s lookin’ so good on you  
_ _Yeah_

Usagi turned slightly to look back at Mamoru, smiling to herself. He really did have a lovely voice. She knelt back slightly into him and he responded to her nestling closer to him by squeezing her affectionately.

_This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _So good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good  
_ _This city never looked so good_

The crowd cheered for her as she tuned out and the Three Lights backing vocals faded into the sound of the fading instruments. She glanced to her left to see Kunzite winking at her and mischievously, she bowed low to the crowd, accepting the praise. As she straightened up, she looked back at Kunzite to see him rolling his eyes at her and smiled.

Seiya returned to the front as Minako twirled off the stage, announcing his next song, new work for the new album.

“We’re testing new sounds with you guys so let us know if you love it!” The crowd responded with cheers and Usagi raised her eyebrows. A new sound? She noticed there was a lot more of the sound that she had heard from Mamoru… and that she had grown to love. Maybe it was a coincidence.

_She played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance"_

_I meet her on Grafton street right outside of the bar  
She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar  
She asked me what does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?  
Said it was one of my friend's songs, do you want to drink on?  
She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun  
She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shotgun  
Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar  
Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance_

Rei was dancing with Jadeite, which was impressive considering the little space they had in the audience. Usagi and Mamoru raised eyebrows at each other as such a two-sided expression of joy was unexpected from the ice queen.

_You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance"  
With my pretty little Galway girl  
You're my pretty little Galway girl_

_You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool  
And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room  
As last orders were called was when she stood on the stool  
After dancing to Kaleigh, singing to trad tunes  
I never heard Carrickfergus ever sang so sweet  
A capella in the bar using her feet for a beat  
Oh, I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week  
And in this packed out room swear she was singing to me_

Mamoru grinned to himself and took a leaf out of Jadeite’s book. He took up Usagi’s hands and twirled her around to face him. She took a deep breath and looked at him, shocked. He then twirled her in the same fashion as Jadeite with Rei and he laughed. Feeling the infectious nature of laughter and joy, Usagi did the same. On stage, Seiya noticed the twirling couples and smiled that he could bring such joy to the audience. It was only as he did a double take that he noticed one of the couples was Mamoru with Usagi.

_You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance"  
My pretty little Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl_

_And now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time  
I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine  
Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine  
As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night  
I walked her home then she took me inside  
To finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine  
I swear I'm gonna put you in a song that I write  
About a Galway girl and a perfect night_

Seiya took a deep breath for the final verse of his song and belted out the last lyrics. He tried his best to avoid seeing Usagi’s brilliant smile.

_She played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance"  
My pretty little Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl, hey_

He smiled at the audience in gratitude and clapped back towards his fellow band mates. He nodded at them and encouraged the cheers towards them. He took a bow and focused on the ground beneath him. Why didn’t Usagi smile like that with him? He felt his heart ache.

As Seiya finished informing the crowd that Minako was joining them back on stage, he took up his post behind the drums, as Yaten changed his guitar for a banjo and Taiki changed his guitar. They had instrumental help by a world-renowned violinist, named Michiru Kaioh, who was in the back poised with her famous violin.

Minako beamed out at the crowd. “Hey guys – we hope you’re enjoying yourselves! This is my final song for the night, and I want to just thank the Three Lights for giving me the opportunity to join them. I have loved performing for you! Please raise your voices for the wonderful Three Lights and our guest violinist, Michiru Kaioh!” She waited for the cheers to subside until she spoke up again. “This is a song that stood out for me when I failed to progress in this incredibly difficult industry of stardom. It takes a long time to figure out your dreams, but even longer to live them.” She blew a kiss to the crowd and perched herself on a stool in the centre of the stage as the music started up.

_My friends from high school  
Married their high school boyfriends   
Moved into houses in the same ZIP codes   
Where their parents live_

_But I, I could never follow  
No, I, I could never follow_

_I hit the highway in a pink RV with stars on the ceiling  
Lived like a gypsy   
Six strong hands on the steering wheel_

Seiya busted out on the drums as the music got more intense. He lost himself in the music to ignore the ache in his chest. The crowd bobbed along with the tune.

_I've been a long time gone now  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down   
But I've always found my way somehow_

_By taking the long way  
Taking the long way around   
Taking the long way   
Taking the long way around_

_I met the queen of whatever  
Drank with the Irish, and smoked with the hippies   
Moved with the shakers   
Wouldn't kiss all the asses that they told me to_

_No, I, I could never follow  
No, I, I could never follow_

_It's been two long years now  
Since the top of the world came crashing down   
And I'm getting' it back on the road now_

_But I'm taking the long way  
Taking the long way around   
I'm taking the long way   
Taking the long way around   
The long...  
The long way around_

Michiru’s violin permeated the air with the sweet tune and overpowered the song as Minako waited for her cue to sing on.

_Well, I fought with a stranger, and I met myself  
I opened my mouth, and I heard myself   
It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself   
Guess I could have made it easier on myself_

_But I, I could never follow  
No, I, I could never follow_

_Well, I never seem to do it like anybody else  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down   
If you ever want to find me, I can still be found_

_Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around   
Taking the long way   
Taking the long way around_

Seiya finished with one last beat on the drum and the song ended. The crowd erupted, but no one was louder than Minako’s friends. They each beamed out at her and she felt their support. She took a courteous bow and blew out kisses in each direction to show her appreciation. She clapped at her supporting musicians and turned to swap places with Yaten, as he had asked her to beforehand. Michiru had vacated the stage, after giving Minako a supportive hug, giving her hosts the room on the stage.

Yaten came forward and his fans squealed. Subconsciously, he frowned, annoyed. He never had had patience with fans. The ones who adored him never seemed to notice, though. He waved out at the crowd. “I shall be singing the next song, saving our lead, Seiya, from taking centre stage for a moment. I am dedicating this song to Minako-san, who has come far since I asked her to write music with me for this concert. This industry is gruelling and not without challenges, but I – we – want her to know that we will always be here to support her.” He nodded at his fellow Three Lights and started up the music.

_Living in a world, daddy's little girl_ _  
Never hears a "no"  
Everything you want, never what you need  
Mirrors and the smoke  
  
Put another spin on the rehab, rehab  
Whole world's waiting on a comeback  
Welcome to the show  
Watch it all fade to black  
  
Damn, she's famous  
Everybody knows what her name is  
Kinda breaks your heart when you think about  
Everything she gave and the life they stole away  
But you can't blame her  
Everybody's drawn to the danger  
Looking through the lens of make believe  
Ain't a mystery why a star goes down in flames  
Famous  
Yeah, she's famous_

Minako smiled. Yaten had been so cold towards her. Always yelling at her. Getting frustrated. Being annoyed. She eventually just took that as his personality, though in truth it was very exhausting after a while. She hadn’t realised he had had her in mind when he asked her to be a part of the concert. _  
  
Cause another scene, sell a magazine  
Catch another flash  
Losing who you are, going too afar  
To ever get back  
  
Put another spin on the rehab, rehab  
Whole world's waiting on a comeback  
Now everybody say  
It's so sad, so sad  
  
But damn, she's famous  
Everybody knows what her name is  
Kinda breaks your heart when you think about  
Everything she gave and the life they stole away  
But you can't blame her  
Everybody's drawn to the danger  
Looking through the lens of make believe  
Ain't a mystery why a star goes down in flames  
Famous  
  
Yeah, she's famous  
Ooh  
  
But damn, she's famous  
Everybody knows what her name is  
Kinda breaks your heart when you think about  
Everything she gave and the life they stole away  
But you can't blame her  
Everybody's drawn to the danger  
Looking through the lens of make believe  
Ain't a mystery why a star goes down in flames  
Famous  
But hey, she's famous  
Ooh, woah  
Yeah, she's famous_

The music faded to nothing as the crowd once again expressed their approval. Yaten nodded at the crowd, never the gallant one of the Three Lights. Minako glided across the stage and they shared a two-cheek kiss. She then took a step back to share the audience claps for Yaten.

As the claps died down, Yaten came forward again as Minako had slipped off the stage to join Kunzite and to have a well-deserved drink. “Okay, so the final song for the night will be performed by our very own lead singer!” Usagi gulped. “Myself and Taiki only have the sheet music so we shall join you in not having a clue what will be sung for us!” He looked a little annoyed by that.

As Yaten moved to his place to take up his guitar, Seiya came forward. He stared out at the audience as they erupted into screams and in some cases, crying in hysteria. Usagi raised her eyebrows at the reaction. After Seiya’s performance of _Galway Girl_ , Usagi had been standing among her friends, with Mamoru at her side. She looked up at the stage towards Seiya and wasn’t prepared for him to suddenly look directly at her.

“So, this song I dedicate to a beautiful girl, who quite literally, stumbled into my life. I hope you hear this,” Seiya said, earnestly. Usagi’s heart was in her mouth as he, again, looked directly at her. She took notice of the small smile tugging at his lips and his slightly hunched shoulders. Her stomach dropped as the first slow notes started. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used in this chapter is Illusory Light by Sarah Blasko

_Well, here it goes,_ thought Seiya. He was behind his piano and poised to start the first notes. He took a small intake of breath and started to sing.

_I knew exactly, I knew exactly what this would feel like  
I knew this day was coming, I knew it right from the start_

_I could see it in your eyes, but I just didn't care  
I knew the days were numbered, but I fell anyway_

Usagi gulped. Mamoru felt her stiffen next to him. He had noticed the obvious look shot at Usagi when Seiya made his dedication. He had noticed his forward and pushy nature with Usagi. He had also noticed Usagi’s resistance and increasing tension when he appeared. He had no idea what happened between them but whatever it was, it was intense. The tension was coming off Usagi in waves. She had lost colour in her cheeks.

_I knew exactly, I knew exactly what you would be to me  
A scar on the horizon, a perfect dim illusory light_

_And I held it in my hands to protect it from the wind  
But the more I held on, I knew I'd lose it again_

Seiya looked up from the keys on his piano to look at Usagi again. She felt like she needed some oxygen. She felt like there was no air. His kisses and little touches. She initially took it as his guilt for causing her so much harm, not just physically, but also in the mind. He knew she had never recovered, and it was going to take so much longer if she was ever going to. He always treated her like a porcelain doll – always taking care never to push her too far until she smashed into a million pieces, but like a child, he had moments when he couldn’t help himself. However, over time, the guilt was overridden by deeper, more intimate feelings and he knew her mind was never present with him. She was lovely and kind and didn’t push him away because she couldn’t. She could never intentionally hurt his feelings. He knew something was stopping her from returning his feelings, whether that was the ebony-haired man standing next to her in the crowd, he didn’t know.

_You blew in like a breeze and rolled out like a storm  
I know you didn't think it'd do any harm_

By this point, Usagi had started to sway and in her moment of feeling faint, Mamoru had instinctively caught her by the arms and held her up, asking her if she was okay. She had waved it off, knowing that she didn’t have long until the concert ended. The guilt she was feeling was overwhelming her. In some ways, she felt like she had led Seiya on, by never revealing that there was a line of intimacy that she didn’t want to cross with him. She couldn’t turn on the feelings he had. She couldn’t hurt him by revealing that being in Mamoru’s arms made her feel safe and secure, yet Seiya’s lips made her feel like a pillar of ice, ready to smash if enough pressure was applied. She wasn’t a malicious person. How could she tell him that? She was content with letting him do whatever made him feel better about the situation. But what about Mamoru?

_I knew exactly, I knew exactly what this would feel like  
To hear the same voice that said 'hello' say 'goodbye'_

The piano tuned out and the crowd didn’t react until the piano went silent. The power of the song still lingered in the air. Of course, there would be gossip about who this mystery girl was, but the Three Lights were experts in blending into the public when they didn’t want to be seen, so Usagi was never hounded by adoring fans when in Seiya’s presence. Seiya looked up as the crowd cheered for his beautiful music and he looked at Usagi, only to notice that she was being supported by Mamoru, and that she looked decidedly weak. He couldn’t do anything from his current position, so he knew he’d have to wait to speak to her another time.

As the Three Lights were thanking the crowd, Mamoru was guiding Usagi through the crowd and out of the doors before the crush started, or she landed in a heap on the floor. He sat her on a bench outside of the stadium in the fresh air and handed her a beaker of water. She gratefully accepted and gulped at the water, in between gasping for much needed oxygen. When the colour returned to her cheeks and she had finished drinking the water, he nudged her and raised his eyebrows in question. She nodded meekly, saying wordlessly that she was fine.

After a few moments, he decided to speak up. “So, did you enjoy the concert, Usagi-chan?”

“Yes, it was good! Minako was amazing! I don’t think any of us expected that,” Usagi smiled.

“How about the Three Lights? It was their concert after all,” Mamoru probed further.

“Yeah, they were interesting.”

Interesting? That was a strange adjective. “So, are you alright?” Mamoru asked.

“What?” Then immediately followed up with, “Oh, yes! I’m fine, arigatou. I just felt a little claustrophobic in there. Arigatou, Mamo-chan. Your support was helpful,” Usagi blushed.

Mamo-chan? Usagi didn’t notice but it fell effortlessly off her lips, like it was second nature to her to call him so. He smiled at her. “It’s no problem, Usa-chan.”

 _Usa-chan. That’s what Seiya called me_ , Usagi thought. However, she felt a warmth from hearing the nickname fall from Mamoru’s mouth. She didn’t really understand what it meant to her. She was still feeling so confused. After she woke in the hospital, Mamoru was a different person to the one she knew. After spending time with her friends during her initial recovery, she swallowed her comfortable bitter, annoyed feelings towards him and put a veil over it. She knew it was there, but she could ignore it in favour of starting a fresh to find out what the Mamoru worrying about her in the hospital was all about.

She hadn’t been disappointed. Just pleasantly surprised. She smiled at Mamoru, leaned over and squeezed his hand in appreciation. She had a resolve pass over her face, and she knew that she could put Seiya back over the line he had crossed.


	41. Chapter 41

A week had passed and Minako was currently sat at her vanity in her bedroom, letting a loose curl fall from her curling iron. Eugh. There were the butterflies again. She finished with her hair and rubbed her lips together, certain that the lip gloss would be off before she left her room. She sighed and got up to change her clothes. She frowned at the outfit currently hanging over her wardrobe door and took it off the hanger. She disappeared into her bathroom to change and once again, check her reflection. She heard her bedroom door and the butterflies ramped up in her stomach again, which almost made her buckle.  
  
She walked out into her bedroom and breathed an odd sigh of relief when she saw Usagi perched on her bed. _Of course, it wasn’t him. Silly me._ Minako shook her head and greeted her lovely friend.

“What are you going here, Usagi-chan?” she inquired.

“Details, obviously!” Usagi’s tone of voice indicated the _duh_ that was left unsaid.

“About what?” Minako acted dumb to save face.

“That dress looks gorgeous on you, Minako-chan!” Usagi complimented.

She looked down at herself and felt herself settle. She was right. She had on a knee-length, snow-white lace dress that cupped the shoulders delicately and was covered with subtle sequins that glittered under the light. She had put silver, peep-toe heels on her feet which helped her feel taller than her mere height of 5 foot 2. She smiled at Usagi.

“So, details!” Usagi looked ready to explode if Minako didn’t spit any out soon.

“What do you want to know?” Minako raised an eyebrow at her fellow blonde.

“Where are you going for your date?”

Minako leapt forward and flattened Usagi on the bed, holding her hand over the even shorter blonde’s mouth. “Sssh,” she warned. Usagi glared at her in question. Minako rolled her eyes and straightened herself, letting her legs hang off the edge of her bed. Usagi followed suit.

“You’re horribly pale, Mina-chan. You really must be nervous,” she stated. “You know, you needn’t be. We have all wanted to kick you for months, especially me.” She nudged Minako with her shoulder and smiled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Kunzite was currently throwing up in Nephrite’s shoes.”

“Why on earth would he be doing that?” Minako said, horrified.

“He’s waited for… well, forever for you to accept him since you…” Usagi considered her next words and decided to put it delicately, “lost contact with him. He’s bound to be nervous in case it’s not perfect.”

Minako blew a big gust of air from her lungs and leant her head onto Usagi’s. “You really have been silly, Mina-chan. I may not have a clue what happened to me… or what happened in the hospital, but it was no reason for you to be so completely empathetic with me.”

Minako spoke up. “Are you really okay, Usagi-chan?”

“Of course,” Usagi replied without hesitation. “I guess I just didn’t want to ask about certain things.”

“You mean Mamoru-san,” Minako said flatly. “I may have been bad at avoiding uncomfortable situations, but you’re worse, lady.”

Usagi chose not to reply, though truthfully, she didn’t get a chance to as in the next breath, Minako spoke up again. “You may not remember it, which of course, is not your fault, but Mamoru-san fell in love with you and it pains me to see it.”

Usagi shifted to stare at her friend, open-mouthed. _Well, that escalated quickly._ She wasn’t ready to think about Mamoru like that, despite that she knew how she shouldn’t feel. And surely, that was one step forward to knowing how she once felt… and that must be the right way. Minako got up, patted her gently on the head as she went to answer the doorbell to her date, leaving Usagi to her thoughts.

Kunzite sat across from Minako, just breathing in her presence. He was in awe of how she looked tonight. He found that since she had greeted him, and they left together, he was incapable of forming a sentence that didn’t make him want to bash his head in the car door. She had laughed, but it was a nervous laugh and as much as he wanted to take her hand in his, he found that there seemed to be an unseen force field keeping him from reaching her. They had sat down together to eat in a quaint little Italian restaurant, in silence.

Minako heard Kunzite sigh in frustration. Honestly, she felt the same. She had no idea what to say!

“So, did you enjoy the concert?” she blurted out. _Okay, that was dumb._

He smirked. This was the Kunzite she was familiar with and she felt herself relax in her chair. “No, it was awful. There was far too much of the Three Lights,” he said, deadpan.

She snorted. The waiter came over to serve them their main course. Minako had the spinach and feta cannelloni and Kunzite had the baked conchiglioni with sausage, sage and butternut squash. The tension since they sat down and had their starter had since dissipated. They both felt like they’d been set up on a blind date and had nothing in common. All of Kunzite’s patience had finally settled down into one big ball of stress. It had taken him so long for her to agree to go out with him again... he didn’t want anything to cause her to leave him again.

Somehow, they had gotten to their dessert and filled any potential silence with boring conversation about school and their friends. Though, it helped them to feel more at home with each other.

Just as the waiter had walked off after serving them the torta del nonna, a Tuscan tart that was primarily dark chocolate, orange and nuts, to be shared between the two of them, Kunzite decided to use the strong backbone he had had to use so many times whenever he was trying to get through to her.

Their forks crashed as they both went in for the final piece. They both stared at the remainder sitting on the plate and then challenged each other in their eyes. Kunzite swooped in and took the rest on his fork, much to the surprise of Minako. Then she felt herself blush when he held the fork in front of her mouth. He raised his eyebrows in invitation, and she gulped, then closed her lips over the fork and savoured the flavour in her mouth.

“Arigatou,” she murmured.

He felt a swell of pride go through him and he felt himself visibly straighten in his chair and puff out his chest. Without thinking, he leaned over the table and used his thumb to wipe a little chocolate from the last mouthful of tart she’d had from the side of her lips. He noticed a blush sweep over her cheeks as he sat back and wiped his thumb on his napkin. She felt a conscious and took up her napkin to wipe around her mouth herself.

He couldn’t contain himself. “Minako-chan. I know that I’ve been pushy. I know that you wanted your space, even if you didn’t mean it every time you told me so. I was thrilled that you said yes to this date. But I don’t want to stop it here. I want to keep dating you. When we met, I knew that I couldn’t look at another person when I knew that you were around. You’re special to me, Mina-chan. And when you pushed me away, I didn’t want to push you away even more. I missed you more than I expected – it did surprise me. I didn’t know what to do.” He took a breath. “At this point, I wish you would stop me from rambling, but I don’t want to be just friends.”

Minako looked up and gawked at him. She blinked twice at him and came out of her reverie. She reached over to pick up her lemonade and watched him over her glass. Once she finished and set her glass down, she beamed at him.

“I thought this date wasn’t because we’re _just friends_ ,” she winked.

Usagi was sitting on the coveted park bench that overlooked the lake. Her hands were clasping the bench, either side of her legs, as she sat mulling over her conversation with Minako. Often, her thoughts strayed to Seiya and her latest revelation about how she really felt, for her, and not him. However, she didn’t know how Mamoru fit into her life. There were still questions that she had never had the guts to ask him. She constantly put the aftermath of her accident out of her head and she subconsciously strayed away from the subject if it ever came up. Especially around Seiya. But she knew she needed to deal with it with other people, instead of the safety of her own company. When she thought about what happened to her, she felt the sting, as she did every time she acknowledged it. Seiya’s constant puppy eyes and pawing at her for love, attention and approval made it worse.

She sighed deeply. She looked up as she felt a presence next to her. _Speak of the devil._


	42. Chapter 42

“Seiya,” Usagi breathed.

He smiled tentatively back at her. He was uncertain how he would be received. It had been a week and they hadn’t spoken since before the concert. In all honesty, he was just worried about her reaction to his blatant demonstrations of affection. Instinctively, he knew her friends weren’t fond of having him around and even less so when Mamoru was. But he was selfish enough to not care. He breathed in Usagi’s presence like oxygen – he needed it to make the day feel worth it. She was more than a beautiful rose that had just flowered, she was also the fragrance that completed its perfection. This thought made him smile a firm smile at her.

“Usa-chan,” he bowed slightly at her in greeting. “It’s a beautiful day,” he stated.

She looked around her. The birds were whistling, there was a gentle breeze moving the cherry blossom on the branches and the sun was blazing through what could have been a chilly day. “I suppose it is,” she nodded. To be honest, she hadn’t really noticed.

A silence rained over them for a few moments. Seiya moved to sit next to her on the empty space on the bench without invitation. She ignored him as she looked out over the lake, her thoughts still plaguing her mind. She was however, on Seiya’s mind and this is what forced him to speak up.

“So, how did you enjoy the concert, Usa-chan?”

“Yeah, it was great. Minako was amazing. We’re glad you invited her to perform with you.”

“What about us?” Seiya immediately replied before Usagi had taken her last breath on her sentence.

Usagi blanched. “What?”

“The Three Lights,” he confirmed.

“Oh,” Usagi sighed. “Yes, you were all great. The new sound is nice.”

“Only nice?” Seiya raised an eyebrow.

“It was a good change for you,” she nodded.

He looked at her again. There was something… odd about her today.

“How have you been, Usa-chan?” he probed again.

“Fine,” she said, continuing to gaze over the lake.

He wanted her to look at him and had an idea how. She always smiled at him when he pulled his signature move. It had stuck ever since he met her.

She became aware of a familiar scent. She looked down and noticed that Seiya had stuck a red rose under her nose. She gasped. Something happened that never had before whenever he had given her roses. She had a flashback of her time in the hospital.

_She heard a knock on her door. She was still adjusting since she had woken up and it had been a few days. She came out of her reverie to answer the door._

_“Come in,” she answered._

_A kind nurse walked in with a trolley. She inquired how Usagi was feeling, as always and came closer to her bed to inspect her vitals. Then once she was happy, she turned back to the trolley._

_“What have you brought me this time?” Usagi inquired._

_“Ah, you have a flower delivery!” The nurse seemed to be bursting with joy. This bouquet was grand, expensive and beautiful. It was even better because it was signed. The first bouquet was smaller, but the nurse hadn’t liked it because it was anonymous and simply said ‘I’m sorry’ in the card._

_“Another one?” Usagi blinked. Then her eyes widened when she saw the size of the bouquet as the nurse placed the vase at her bedside. The first bouquet was across the room._

_The nurse handed Usagi the card to read. She was quite excited because she had met the young man who had been at her bedside since Usagi had first been brought in._

_“Usagi,” it read, “I’m sorry you’re suffering. I pray you’ll heal quickly and well. I know you don’t remember me… the real me you came to know. But just know this: I’ll always be here if you ever find you need me – Mamoru.”_

_Usagi gulped. She had felt guilty for screaming when she first became aware after she woke up that it was Mamoru at her bedside. It still made no sense to her. However, the roses felt familiar to her somehow. It was almost like a dream._

She hadn’t noticed the tear fall from her eye. The rose had stirred something inside her. And it was just so… _wrong_ from Seiya.

The presence of tears alarmed Seiya and he instantly came forward to offer comfort. However, Usagi reacted in a way he hadn’t expected. She had raised her hand in a gesture of _stop_. She wiped at her cheek to brush it off but found that more followed. The flood gates had opened and so had the acceptance, finally, that she had lost a chunk of time that had meant a lot to her. She finally grieved that she had lost herself. She had thought it was necessary to save everyone else grieving with her and accepting the hurt, even Seiya… who was at fault for knocking her over with his car.

“What can I do?” Seiya asked desperately.

“I think you’ve done quite enough,” Usagi said, with a hardness in her voice that had never been present before.

Seiya cringed. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been asking what you can do for me since we met. And you’ve been relentless since you confessed that you were the reason I was in the hospital,” she said flatly.

Seiya felt like he had been smacked in the face. She had always been so kind and dismissive about her accident. A part of him knew she probably did it to help him not project his guilt onto her so much which he appreciated. But now, he was hearing a hardness in her voice that heavily implied that she was not okay with what had happened to her. Not that he knew it until much later, but he had taken someone away from her, which she hadn’t known until her friends had told her. She had been surprised and a little uncomfortable, but she felt an odd grief that she hadn’t expected, even if it was _Mamoru Chiba_. She obviously didn’t sneer at him over the weeks she’d got to know him. Despite this revelation, Seiya tried to avoid thinking about it because he considered the reality that the accident put him on the path to meet her. Considering her face now, he had the sense that she wasn’t feeling so lucky.

“Gomen. I’m so sorry,” Seiya said helplessly. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard a thousand times, Seiya. Sorry doesn’t make this okay. You’ve been mollycoddling me since we met to make YOU feel better. You seek forgiveness because then it will make it okay in your head. But nothing is okay in mine.” By now the tears were forgotten and they streamed down her delicate face, dropping off her chin and marking the dirt beneath their feet. Acceptance was a hard thing to deal with because it meant letting go. Letting go is never safe.

“I didn’t mean to sweep it under the carpet… I just didn’t want to cause you more pain,” Seiya said weakly. It was hurting him seeing her fall apart inside.

“You didn’t intend to sweep your problem under the carpet, you mean,” Usagi replied tartly.

“That’s not what I meant,” Seiya said, raking his hair back with his hands in frustration.

Usagi brushed at her cheeks to stem the flow, unsuccessfully.

“I didn’t intend to fall in love with you.”

This statement stopped Usagi dead. She looked up and glared at him. Of course, she had been aware of her friends discussing this, to them, obvious possibility. She knew that he wanted to move their friendship beyond where it was anchored. However, hearing it out loud was another story.

She gasped. She didn’t know how to respond. Instinctively, she knew how he felt and how these feelings had changed from merely wanting to help her in the beginning. However, he just made everyone’s suspicions a reality. She felt herself shift from grief and frustration to anger. It shocked her because this feeling was uncharacteristic of her.

“So, that’s what this is about? The questions, the wish to hear my approval?”

Seiya stared at her, dumbstruck. “What do you mean, Usa-chan?”

 _Usa-chan._ Even the name endeared her to him in ways that felt alien to her. “You want me to see you in among a crowd. You want me to think fondly of you. This...” she struggled to get the following word out, “love you think you feel… it’s just born out of guilt.”

“No!” Seiya’s eyes burned with a passion she hadn’t seen before. During this heated conversation, they both had stood to better look at each other and this current stance enabled Seiya to stand before her so that he was looking down at her petite form, with barely a sliver of space between them. “You inspired my music. You relinquished my frustrations with my stardom. You put light back in my life.”

“And you took the light out of mine,” Usagi replied sadly. Her shoulders had hunched over, making her appear as though she was trying to make herself smaller, so she could shut herself away from the world. She didn’t want to hear anymore come out of his mouth.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and used his fingers to make her look up at him. “I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He crushed her small form to him and wrapped his arms tight around her.

Usagi felt a tear fall from her eye and she looked down to see the rose still clamped in her hand. It awakened the earlier intense feelings that had caused her to push Seiya away from her. Uncharacteristically, she felt the tears stop, the pity ebb away and her wish to take away his guilt evaporate. She summoned the strength to take herself out of his embrace and she stepped back from him.

“And then what? Complimenting my outfits? Giving me a makeover? Braiding my hair? Calling Mamoru and hanging up?” She couldn’t stop herself now. She felt angry for having lost a part of herself. For the looks her friends and Mamoru give her whenever they see her. For having forgotten Mamoru. For having to remember so much again. And most of all, for the dreams and visions that make more sense than her waking day. It was Seiya’s fault. “You're trying to win me over, so I can assuage your guilt for what you've done but I won't. Intentionally or not, Seiya, you took your frustrations out on the world and it was me who was in the way. You ruined my life. And there is no coming back from that. Because I know you think you didn't mean to, but you hurt someone. So, do as I do... learn to live with it. Welcome to my world.”

Seiya gawked at her. He hadn’t expected her to hold onto so much hurt. He didn’t know that she had kept so much back. All it took was that one red rose, so alike to that huge bouquet in the hospital, that brought out her inner fighter.

She threw the rose on the ground and walked away.


	43. Chapter 43

Mamoru sat in the Crown Arcade, writing in his notebook, so engrossed was he that he didn’t notice the coffee that Motoki placed next to him on the counter. He furiously scribbled on the pages, occasionally crossing out words he didn’t like and writing out everything that crossed his mind. He felt a positive shift in his relationship with Usagi, but it still wasn’t quite right. Of course, he knew why that was. It was hard to make himself go back to the beginning for her. He supposed that it was best to not mention the time they had spent together, getting closer. But he had a problem. He had felt genuine affection for Usagi when they had begun dating and after her accident, he had genuine concern for her. He knew he cared. When she opened her heart, and decided to let him in again, he found that the more time he spent with her, the more he realised how much he cared for her. He didn’t want to put a name to it though in fear of confirmation that she wasn’t his.

His notebook disappeared from under his hand and he looked up to find Motoki scrutinising the contents. He made to grab it back, but Motoki just shifted out of his reach.

Motoki frowned and looked at his friend. “What is this?”

“I would think that was obvious, seeing as you’ve read it,” Mamoru glared, “without invitation, may I add?”

Motoki ignored him. “Is this about that thing you won’t talk about?”

“Dude, no. It’s just for my music,” Mamoru shrugged.

“Well, that’s a lie,” Motoki said flatly.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. “What do you want me to say?”

“Why don’t you just _ask_ Usagi?” Motoki replied exasperatedly.

“What are you talking about?” Mamoru frowned, grateful for having noticed his cooling coffee.

“You’ve been on a few dates now,” Mamoru looked at him perplexed, “okay, you’ve hung out a few times,” Motoki corrected, “why not just ask her to –”

Mamoru interrupted him. “To what? Go out with me? She’s _fragile_ , Motoki-kun,” he emphasised.

“I know. But you’ve been waiting for her to put the missing pieces back in the parts of her brain that got mushed for ages, maybe familiarity will help her.”

Mamoru looked unimpressed.

“What is really the problem?” Motoki pressed. “You’ve been walking around here like you’re here but you’re not really here. Even for the moody, distant Mamoru Chiba, you’re not talking.”

“I’m sad, Motoki-kun. Is that what you wanted to hear? I can’t help her, and I haven’t gotten over losing her. No matter whose fault it was, the fact is that she had an accident and we lost time. I can’t make myself start all over again. In person, it feels impossible to smile at her without her seeing what I’m really thinking. I’m not where she is. I have those memories. I have that time. And what’s worse than all of this? I have this time on top of that. I don’t want to admit that I care. I care so much it _aches_! I can see that despondency and pain in her face whenever I see her. And that hurts. I can’t admit that I fell in love with her. She can’t possibly relate to that.”

Mamoru dropped his head into his hand as he slammed the other on the countertop. His word vomit to Motoki broke the tension in his shoulders and he felt the weight fall off them. He didn’t want to put a name to it. How could he when he had been forced to watch another man look at his girl the way he had been feeling for many weeks before he lost her?

Motoki couldn’t empathise. He sighed, seeing his friend crumble. It was odd for him to see this side of Mamoru – he was usually a shell of a man but Usagi had put life in him. He moved over to Mamoru’s side, placed the notebook on the countertop and placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Rei sat back in her booth. She’d heard Mamoru’s confession and she felt for him. She looked across the table at her companion and sighed.

“Do we do anything?” Jadeite asked.

“No,” Rei replied.

“Seriously?” Jadeite blinked at her.

“Yes,” she said. “I am not interfering. I know Usagi very well. He won’t lose her. She’s just a little lost now and she needs time to get past this stage of her life, as does Mamoru-san. No one said this would be easy for them.”

Jadeite leaned over the table and put his hand against her cheek. “Have I ever told you that you’re very wise, Miss Hino?” he smiled.

She nuzzled into his hand and winked at him. “Destiny will play out.”

Ami sighed as she once again attempted to help Usagi with her maths homework. They were sat in the library perusing her assignment, surrounded by stationary and crumpled up pieces of paper.

“I’ll never get this, Ami-chan!” Usagi whined. Her latest altercation with Seiya was still playing heavily on her mind but she was most frustrated that once again she was stuck with her daily school problems.

“You will, Usagi-chan,” Ami replied patiently. “I’ll give you some more examples and we’ll start again. It’s very straightforward. You just need to apply yourself more.”

“I’ve been doing that for the past hour and I’m still not getting anywhere!” she sighed. “I need to grab a drink before we start again. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Sure,” Ami replied as she took out a fresh pad of paper and tidied away the failed attempts. She started to tidy up the chairs around them so that it would feel fresh for Usagi’s next study session, failing to notice the chair just by the door.

As Usagi opened the door to leave, she caught her foot on the leg of the chair and fell flat out of the door. She had the strangest sensation of déja vu, which was odd considering she had a clutz attack every day, sometimes on numerous occasions in the same day. She landed on her front and her eyes widened.

_“Hey, do you girls mind if my friend and I use the other desk? It’s very full in here today.”_

She had a flash of stormy blue eyes and the falling sensation in her stomach, much like the one when she tripped over the chair leg. The smell of sweet roses filled her nostrils, which was strange as there wasn’t a single rose in the vicinity. Her heartbeat was fast in her chest… it was almost painful.   
  
She got up fast from the floor, dazed by the flash. _What was that?_


	44. Chapter 44

Yaten was examining a pile of CDs in his favourite music store, oblivious to the hours he’d already spent in there. His mind wandered to the concert and the undeniable fun he’d had doing it. Usually he wasn’t particularly interested in the fans or really, even performing. It was second nature to him. He didn’t need to think about it when he did it. Yet, something had come over him when he first met Minako Aino. His mouth had opened without his permission and extended an invite for her to join him on stage. It felt like a good decision, he didn’t know why. However, it had been a great decision and his gamble had paid off. His brothers knew better than to question his random decision, especially considering he didn’t know Minako prior to their first music session together. For those who knew Yaten, knew better than to question or probe him.

When he heard Minako sing, he felt something stir in him and it was exciting. He’d never felt motivated to put something into the concert himself. He wouldn’t admit it to anybody, least of all Seiya or Taiki, but he admired Minako’s spirit. He had seen her sing and thus, her passion. He remembered feeling that way only once. But that was a long time ago and he had firmly shut the door on that period of his life. He couldn’t help his cold manner around her, she just fought against it and it thawed him. He couldn’t deny that he liked that fire in her.

He turned his nose up at a bad batch of CDs that didn’t suit what he liked. He threw them down on the shelf and looked up at what had caught his attention in the corner of his eye. There was that long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, the top layer of hair pulled back by a perfect red bow. Minako was browsing through a row of CDs in a completely different genre than what Yaten was currently in. He noted how she bit the side of her bottom lip as she considered CD after CD. He shoved the remaining CDs in his hands on the shelf and made his way over to her.

“Stalking me, Aino?”

She looked up, shocked and then relaxed when she recognised Yaten. “Yaten-kun!”

“I didn’t know anyone knew of this music store,” Yaten said, surprised.

“I found it by accident a few weeks ago actually. It has the best choices,” Minako shrugged.

“It’s the one place I can hide,” he mused.

She looked up at him and frowned. “Why would you want to do that?”

He ignored her and then replied with a question of his own. “Would you be willing to write one more song with me?”

She blinked, wide-eyed at him. “Sure! What is it for?”

“We did a good job the first time around and it was so easy. I need your help to write a song for Seiya. He’s being dull again because he can’t write a song for that little blonde. No idea why he’s writing something for her considering it appears that she blew him off, but he asked for help. You care, I don’t. So, this would be good,” he said flatly.

Minako’s eyebrows were sky high once he finished. After a brief pause, she replied carefully. “Well, that was touching. I can help you. I was just in here for inspiration for new music ideas. I’m sure once I know what he wants we can do something good.”

“I come in here for inspiration, too. Lucky, I ran into you,” Yaten waved and left, leaving Minako staring after him in his wake.

Usagi stared at the bouquet of roses that Mamoru had just handed to her. What caught her eye immediately was that they were just coming out of bud and that they had all the thorns taken off the stem. _Why do I feel like I should be remembering something?_ She looked up at Mamoru and smiled, though it came out more as a grimace.

“What’s wrong?” Mamoru asked, upon seeing her pained expression.

“Nothing,” Usagi answered, then promptly changed her answer as Mamoru was now staring at her in apparent disbelief. “It’s just… things happen, and I feel like I’m remembering something but then it feels like my imagination is just acting up again.” She shrugged helplessly.

“Why does a dozen roses make you feel like that?” Mamoru looked perplexed.

“Have you given me rose corsage before?” Usagi suddenly thought.

Mamoru’s face lit up. “You remember a corsage?”

“You gave me one?” Usagi asked amazed.

“No, but you made one for a dance we went to together with roses that were much like these ones,” Mamoru pointed at them.

“Wow,” Usagi said, lacking any other reply.

“Have you experienced any other flashbacks?” Mamoru probed.

“Possibly. I mean, I get feelings. I feel like things are familiar that haven’t been before. I get flashes of conversations I don’t otherwise remember having,” Usagi mused.

Mamoru’s face softened. “How does that make you feel?”

Usagi let out a gust of air from her cheeks. “I don’t know. Happy, I suppose. A little confused. Hopeful.”

Mamoru smiled sadly.

“What is it, Mamo-chan?” Usagi clasped his arm.

 _Mamo-chan._ He smiled in response to the nickname. “You used to call me that, Usa-chan.”

 _Usa-chan._ Her eyes shot up to his, her mouth gaping open. “Say that again.”

“You used to call me that, Usa-chan,” he repeated.

“You were the one who called me Usa-chan!” she gasped. “I knew I had heard that version of my name before but from the wrong lips!”

Mamoru gaped at her. “You remember me calling you by that nickname?”

“Yes!” she beamed.

He reached forward and brushed back her bangs from her face. He smiled fondly down at her. “I’m glad you’re finding yourself, Usa-chan.”

She smiled in response to the nickname. It had never felt right coming from Seiya. _Seiya…_  
  
“Mamo-chan? What happened the night of my accident?”

Mamoru froze. “I don’t like to talk about that night, Usa-chan.”

“Please,” she begged. “None of this really makes sense. I feel like I’m torn between two Usagi’s.”

She looked so desperate that he succumbed and sat down, patted the spot next to him and he told her all he knew. She took it in, hardly breathing. She heard the story of how they came to be together that night. She felt like she was looking in on another girl’s romance. None of her friends had given much detail on her relations with Mamoru Chiba but hearing it from the man himself was terrifying beyond belief. His face changed with each new tale and when he got to the part where she woke to see him, he clammed up and lost his ability to tell anymore.


	45. Chapter 45

Nephrite’s arms enclosed Makoto as they lay together on her couch. Unbeknown to him, she was musing about his hair. She lay glaring at it out of the corner of her eye. Honestly, it bothered her that he cut his hair off so short! He thought that the case was closed after their heated discussion about his choice to lose the long locks but deep down it wasn’t closed for Makoto. She frowned deeply.

“What’s up, love?” Nephrite asked, the endearment falling off his lips without a second thought.

“No, it’s nothing,” Makoto brushed it off.

They lay together in silence for another few minutes. She continued to frown in frustration as he allowed her to stew. He knew what she was like when something bothered her. She always exploded when the frustration bubbled inside and she’d spill the beans. He learned never to push answers out of her very early on. He didn’t need to wait long.

“Your hair, Nephrite!” she wafted her arms in front of her, as if to point out that this was a big deal… which to him, it wasn’t.

He smirked. “Yes?” he teased.

“Why did you do it? You ruined it!” she sighed. Her mouth turned down at the sides.

He leant over her and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He tweaked her nose and replied, “I wanted a change… and it will grow again, you know.” He winked down at her. “I thought we had already discussed that change _is_ a good thing.”

She sighed again. “I know… I’m just sad it’s gone.”

“It has been ages since I cut it, Mako-chan,” he said patiently. “I just like feeling like my own person as opposed to one of four of a group of guys.”

Her frown softened, and she looked up at him. “I supposed so. It was just one of the things I loved about you.”

He perked up. “So, tell me. What did catch your eye first?” he probed carefully.

“Your arms,” she said immediately.

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Really? Why is that?”

She eyed them. “You have _great_ arms,” she smirked. Then, “you had possibly the best posture when we danced.”

He laughed. “I had to considering my date was a total amazon!”

She giggled.

“What else?” His head came close to hers, as he brushed his nose against hers, flirting the lines for a kiss but not giving one. Her skin tingled and she gave a gasp of breath.

“Your jawline,” she breathed.

He looked up and stared into her eyes, questioning.

“It’s one of your most attractive qualities,” she licked her bottom lip, wishing the blush wouldn’t rise in her warm cheeks.

“One of?”

“We’ve already listed your hair – that is now gone – and your arms. Your jawline was just a breath taker.”

He smirked and rolled her underneath him, keeping him hovering above her so that she wouldn’t feel his weight. “Well, I love your sparkling green eyes… your high cheekbones… your long legs… your soft lips…” he descended on her lips, as she gasped.

When they came up for air, she breathed against him, “love?”

“You started it,” he tweaked her nose. “No take backs.”

Usagi sat with Rei at the Hikawa shrine, the Shinto shrine where Rei lived and worked in with her grandfather. Rei was pouring rose tea for them both, something the girls had grown to love after Makoto had introduced them to it. Usagi sat back on the cushion in front of Rei’s fire that she usually meditated in front of. She stared into the flames as Rei set the cup down in front of her.

“Here, Usagi-chan,” Rei gestured to the drink.

Usagi smiled in gratitude and took up the tea in between her hands. “Arigatou, Rei-chan.”

“You look worried, Usagi,” Rei said.

Usagi’s eyes widened and her mouth down turned. She shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just confused. Again.”

Rei’s eyebrows raised quizzically.

“Who is Mamo-chan to me, Rei-chan?” Usagi said bluntly.

“You were dating for about six weeks before the accident,” Rei replied.

“Dating? Were we in a relationship?”

Rei nodded her head. “I suppose so. You were both rather enamoured with each other. You were always so excited to see him. You lit up when you were around him. He was always so careful with you.”

Usagi sat and mused about this silently, considering Rei’s flames. She sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Rei-chan.”

Rei put her arm comfortingly around her friend. “You don’t have to know, Usagi. That’s the beauty of it. However, there is one thing I must ask you.”

Usagi turned to look at her, surprised. “What is it?”

“Seiya.”

Usagi paled.

“Ah, so something did happen, then,” Rei deduced.

“What do you mean?” Usagi asked quietly.

“Minako was talking to Yaten when she saw him in the music store and he mentioned that you blew Seiya off. What was that about?”

“I guess we had a heated conversation,” Usagi frowned.

“Go on,” Rei encouraged.

“I blamed him for ruining my life and it sounded like I put all the blame onto him. I think I was being unfair. I was just frustrated, and he started crowding me again. I’m trying to understand how Mamoru fits into my life and why I feel the way I do. I feel things with Mamoru that I haven’t felt before, but it feels familiar… safe. Seiya – he’s complicated. He confuses me. I know he feels guilty and that’s probably why he was around so much in the beginning. But it’s more than that now and it makes me feel worse that I don’t feel better, Rei.” Usagi sighed, looking helpless.

Rei’s heart went out to Usagi.

“We’re here for you, Usagi-chan. Mamoru will always wait for you. Just know that he cares for you, so much. And believe it or not, no matter how confusing it is for you, you cared for him too. It’s just going to take time.” She squeezed Usagi into her side.

“How do I do it, Rei?” Usagi pursed her lips. “Seiya told me he fell in love with me. I can’t do that. I don’t feel that way. What do I do about Mamoru?”

“If it helps, you and Mamoru never got that far, Usagi.”

“We didn’t love each other?”

“That’s not what I mean. You never directly expressed love to each other, like Seiya clearly did to you,” Rei explained. “Not that that was helpful,” she mumbled to herself, frowning at Seiya’s actions.

“You don’t need to start with love. Just start with friends,” Rei took a gulp of her rose tea.

“I guess that sounds easier.” Usagi paused. “Do you know how Mamoru feels about me?”

Rei stopped. “No, not really. He was selfless with you. A gentleman.”

Usagi raised her eyebrows. That’s different to the man she remembered before her accident.

 _Selfless._ That word made her feel warm.


	46. Chapter 46

“Really?”

All four girls were gawking at Makoto as she told them what she did the previous evening. Minako had squealed, Rei had spilt her drink all over the table and Usagi had smiled at Makoto’s apparent blush. It was only Ami who had remained silent.

Makoto nodded. Minako squealed again and Rei rolled her eyes at her.

“I can’t believe you used the L-word!” Minako sang.

Makoto blushed. “It wasn’t planned! It just kind of came out…” she mumbled.

“He used the L-word, too!” Minako continued to sing.

“Mina-chan!” Rei grumbled.

“We didn’t say those three words! It was more that we said what we loved about each other,” Makoto said with her hands in the air.

Minako beamed. “You both still used the L-word.”

Rei kicked Minako off her chair and she landed on the floor. Usagi giggled behind her drink. Typical Minako.

“What? It’s cute!” Minako grumbled from the floor.

Rei rolled her eyes. “And what? Are you and Kunzite planning your wedding?” Rei said tartly.

Minako got up, blushing. “No, of course not! We don’t really date that much…”

“Why is that?” Usagi perked up.

“It’s just awkward. I think he’s afraid I’ll break up with him if we spend too much time together. He doesn’t want to push me,” Minako shrugged.

Usagi raised her eyebrows. “I thought the Queen of Love was all about being pushy.”

It was Minako’s turn to roll her eyes. “Oh, please. I am a little more refined than that!”

Three snorts sounded from around the table in response.

Usagi turned and did a double take. “Where’s Ami-chan?”

Ami was darting past other pedestrians walking along the street as she made her way to bolt up the stairs leading to the library. Her mind was whirling. She knew that despite Usagi’s predicament, the other girls were settling into what looked like beautiful relationships. Mamoru loved Usagi, L-word or no. Makoto was positively beaming with happiness. Rei was quiet but content about herself and Jadeite. He swept her off her feet, whether it was wanted or not. Minako and Kunzite just needed to resolve their deep-rooted frustrations in their relationship.

However, Ami felt stuck. She and Zoicite never went out on dates. He stole a kiss when nobody was around and when it was unexpected. Yet, where was the passion and feeling? They were compatible in so many things but the relationship itself was lacking so much. How did he feel about her? She had no idea!

She had gotten caught up listening to Makoto. She had been enraptured to hear about how love can unravel between two people. It had her thinking about her own relationship with Zoicite. She found herself feeling despondent about the two of them. She knew that she felt something for him, and she felt like he reciprocated these feelings. She just didn’t know what they were.

She wended her way through the aisles upon aisles of bookshelves until she reached her favourite study room. She walked in and sat down, instantly covering the table in her books of study. She felt herself sigh with contentment. This was something she _can_ understand! There was nothing to confuse her here. It was safe, and her mind was occupied with otherwise easier things.

It didn’t take long until her solace was interrupted. She heard the door go and she looked up.

“Ami-chan,” Zoicite smiled at her. “I knew I’d find you in here.”

He came in and sat next to her. She smiled and looked back at her work.

“What are you up to, Ami-chan?” He looked over her shoulder.

“Preparing for our end of year exams,” Ami replied. _Obviously._

He looked again at her and noticed that she was grinding her teeth. “What’s wrong, Ami-chan?”

She didn’t look up. “You wouldn’t understand,” she said flatly.

“Try me,” he challenged.  
  
“I can’t,” she said, with such finality that he didn’t ask again.

Mamoru sat tuning his guitar once again after finishing his performance at the café. He was able to excuse his thoughts of Usagi while he was up on stage because music penetrated his every fibre while he performed. But now that he was done, he had full, undeniable thoughts of her. It had been difficult to tell her the things they had done together, how they had grown to be so close, how their relationship was never defined but regardless, it was there. It had been painful to get to the end. He choked. It was she who had reached forward and grasped his hand, telling him it was okay. Nothing was his fault. Then she apologised to him. _Apologised!_ It was absurd, and he told her so. She needn’t feel guilty, but she said she did because she wasn’t the girl that everyone knew before she lost time. She explained how she caused hurt, despite being hurt herself. She wouldn’t elaborate when he asked.

In the hospital, he had seen someone so vulnerable and lost, both in sleep and wake. He knew that he couldn’t ever push himself into her life, whether she remembered him or not. She was fragile and in probably the worst possible way. If she had reached out to him, he knew he would have done anything to be where she needed him… or wanted him. Of course, that hadn’t happened and instead, she pushed him away. It hurt. But it was worse seeing her in that state. Even now, he could see the vagueness behind her cerulean blues. She didn’t know where to stand and when she asked him directly about what she missed out on, he had no idea how to answer. He settled on blunt and honest. She never said much. Merely processing.

And to the present second, that’s what she was still doing. Usagi was sat in the hospital in the afternoon, waiting on her doctor for a check up to see how she’s doing. Her mom sat with her, holding her hand. Occasionally, she gave her hand a squeeze. She knew how Usagi hated hospitals.

“Do you think it’ll be okay, Ikuko momma?” Usagi asked.

Ikuko turned to her daughter and smiled. “Of course, Usagi-chan. You seem to be doing so much better lately.”  
  
Usagi nodded once and jumped when the door opened to reveal her doctor entering the room.

Ikuko reached out to shake the doctor’s hand in greeting and the doctor carried out his assessment of Usagi, checking scans and fading scars.

He smiled at Usagi once he was done. “You have improved so much, Usagi-chan.”

Her mouth downturned. “I’m not so sure about that, doctor.”

His eyebrows raised. “Why is that?”

“We’ve discussed that I’m remembering things, which my friends have confirmed isn’t my overactive imagination. But I don’t know what to do about them or how to feel,” she mumbled.

He brought a chair over and sat down in front of Usagi. “When we met after your accident, I told you that there is always a possibility that amnesiacs who have suffered head injuries, like you did, will not always recover their memories. And even those that do, will not always recover everything. That is perfectly normal. You can think of it as your brain just storing those memories away deep in your brain.” He smiled comfortingly at her.

“I don’t feel like myself, doctor,” Usagi revealed. Ikuko patted her daughter’s hand. She sympathised and worried. Usagi had told her all of this before but Ikuko was always at a loss as she couldn’t help her overcome these confusions.

“I haven’t met a single patient in similar situations to yours that haven’t also felt this way. It’s your memories and experiences that shape you into the person you are. But they don’t define you, Usagi-chan. People will make it harder than you need it to be because they want you back and they love you. But you needn’t feel like you need to meet their expectations because you can’t,” the doctor said firmly.

Usagi smiled tentatively. “I suppose that’s true. Arigatou, doctor.”

“The bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you’re not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change… not really. But it does. So, what are we helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are going to come. You can’t help that. It’s what you do afterwards that counts. That’s when you find out who you are.” The doctor got up, patted one of Usagi’s odangos and left Usagi to change into her clothes so that she could sign out of the hospital.

Usagi felt some tension leave her shoulders following his words. Subconsciously, she mused about them all night. In sleep, she knew what she must do next. 


	47. Chapter 47

Seiya sat idly behind his drumkit, going from silence to spontaneous beats. He had only seen Yaten for help once and Taiki had seen him only when food brought him out. He had been like this for over a week now, since he had spoken to Usagi. He had replayed it over and over in his head. He knew she had every right to throw every frustration, anger and hurt at him. He was the one who physically threw her over his car after all. He had been seeking forgiveness from her, just to find some sort of peace with the whole situation, but it had never come.

A gentle knock alerted him to the door. He knew that Yaten and Taiki wasn’t in the apartment, but he didn’t want to answer the door. No one held any interest for him… except perhaps one person. The knock of the door sounded again, more impatient this time. He rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

“Can I come in, Seiya?” Usagi asked timidly.

He nodded and stepped aside, widening the door a little so she could pass him to enter. Her eyes scanned the open apartment, noting that it was spotlessly clean. There were instruments on show around the spacious room which wasn’t a surprise to her. He gestured in invitation to a chair for her so that she could sit down. She smiled gratefully and did so tentatively.

A silence reigned over them for a while. Usagi looked around her, taking in Seiya’s apartment. They say someone’s home reflects the person living in it. This place didn’t really strike her as _Seiya_ though. She suspected Yaten had a lot to do with it. Seiya had taken to getting drinks for them both, not even bothering to ask Usagi if she wanted anything. He had spent so much time with her that he knew that she would never turn food or drink down and he even knew what she would prefer.

He sat back in front of her once again, handing a chocolate milkshake to her, shaking her from her reverie. Subconsciously, she beamed. She immediately starting gulping at the drink, like she had been starved of oxygen. He couldn’t help the swell of happiness stirring in his stomach that he had caused her to smile like that.

Seiya coughed. “So, why did you want to see me, Usa-chan?” The nickname fell from his lips without a second thought.

“I came here to apologise, Seiya,” Usagi replied.

“That isn’t necessary,” Seiya waved it off.

“No, it is,” Usagi pursed her lips.

“Usagi…” Seiya trailed off as Usagi raised her hand to stop him. It reminded him of when she did the same action to prevent him being near her before. He winced.

“Seiya, I shouldn’t have said what I did. It wasn’t fair. We can’t place blame in this situation. Granted, it’s a weird situation and probably uncomfortable, too. I have been told what happened the night of the accident. I honestly have no idea why I was walking home that night, and ill at that! I can’t explain it and I don’t think anyone else can either!” Usagi shook her head. “Yes, you were driving the car, but my actions played a part, too.”

Seiya made to speak again but Usagi raised her hand to stop him. “It wasn’t your fault, Seiya.”

Seiya shook his head. “I appreciate you coming over, Usa-chan. But you used to say this a lot before…”

“I know,” she smiled. “I just wanted to pretend it never happened. I didn’t want you to dwell on it. I just got annoyed with you because I could see the thoughts of that night run through your mind on replay and I didn’t want to relive it, memory or not! It was awful of me to lash out at you during my own period of frustration,” she said simply. “It has been frustrating for everyone.”

“Usagi, I really am sorry for how I acted,” Seiya said, looking thoroughly ashamed.

“What do you mean?” she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“It’s not just the accident. I haven’t made this easy for you, have I?”

“No,” she said flatly. “But it hasn’t been easy for anyone and I can forgive that.”

“I never should have kissed you,” Seiya blurted out. “It was selfish of me.”

Usagi raised her eyebrows. “I suppose it was,” she nodded. “I know that I never pushed you off or told you to take a hike, but I found myself clinging to things that made me forget. I guess I see the irony!” she laughed.

“What were you trying to forget?” he asked softly.

“The pitying looks, the loss, the struggle to get back to normalcy,” she shrugged. “I’m sorry, Seiya. I wasn’t fair to you, either. But you were actually a refreshing person to meet.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, Usagi, but I’m not sorry for having met you,” Seiya said sincerely, a burning fire behind his deep-blue eyes.

Usagi smiled faintly. “There was one thing I said to you that I stand by. You were always looking for me to assuage your guilt for what you did, and I said that I wouldn’t. I hope you know why I won’t. I forgive you for what happened. You need to forgive yourself and deal with it. That’s what I’m learning to do. A wise doctor told me that it’s what you do after an unexpected event in your life that defines you. It was a light of hope that I needed to deal with it.”

Seiya studied her face. Yes, he could understand what she was saying. He was pleased to see a contentment setting in over her delicate features. He came forward and placed his hand at the side of her face.

“I’m happy that you are feeling this way, Usagi-chan,” he rubbed his thumb down the side of her cheek bone.

She looked up at him. She reached up to his hand and brought it down to hang by his side. Her hand remained on his and she gave their clasped hands a pained expression.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Who?”

“Mamoru-san.”

Usagi blanched. She looked up at him again and bit one side of her lip with one eyebrow raised, with a slight wince in her expression.

“I don’t know, Seiya. I know I was dating him before the accident… but I don’t know what he meant to me then. And no one can tell me that, except me. I don’t know what he means to me now. I know that he makes me feel safe, warm.” She looked down at her feet, feeling like she really shouldn’t be discussing this with Seiya.

He lifted her head up with a finger placed under her chin until she looked at him. “It’s okay, Usagi-chan. I should never have moved in on another man’s girl. You were his first, and I knew that. I was just selfish. Just know that I’ll always be here, waiting.” He dropped all contact with her skin and took a step back from her.

“You’ll always be a treasured friend to me, Seiya,” Usagi gulped. She could feel the tears behind her words. She turned to the door to leave.

“Am I not good enough?” Seiya’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

She looked behind her. “Always, Seiya. I hope we’ll be friends forever.” And she left Seiya alone.


	48. Chapter 48

“Oh, hi, Rei-san,” Mamoru greeted as Rei sat opposite him in the booth he occupied at the Crown Arcade.

She had come in for a quick drink and noticed Mamoru in a booth alone, scribbling in his notebook. She decided that what she was intending to do that morning could wait and joined him.

“Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. How are you?” she smiled.

“Yes, I’m okay, I suppose,” Mamoru mused. “How’s Usagi-chan?”

Rei cocked her head to one side, smiling. “She’s fine, Mamoru-san,” she replied patiently. “I heard that you… talked about things with her.”

“I don’t wish to ever have that conversation again,” he said, a pained expression crossing his features.

Rei patted his hand, face full of sympathy. “You won’t,” she promised. “Are you doing much this week?”

“Only a performance at the café,” he shrugged.

Rei’s eyes lit up. “Can we come?”

“We?” Mamoru’s eyebrows raised quizzically.

“Yes! Me, the girls and the guys!” she replied as if he was thick. “Obviously.”

“Oh! Um, sure, I guess,” Mamoru said uncertainly.

Rei ignored the look on his face and got up to leave, waving her _see you later,_ on her way out.

“Ow! What was that for?” Zoicite grumbled, rubbing his arm where Nephrite had just punched him, albeit harder than intended thanks to his pronounced muscles and strength.

“I was talking, and you didn’t notice. What’s up with you?” Nephrite asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

“Currently, my arm has Nephrite shaped knuckles indented in the muscle,” Zoicite grumbled.

“Muscle? You must be joking!” Nephrite boomed, laughing hysterically.

Kunzite frowned. “Calm down, Thor,” he replied tartly.

“While we’re on the subject though, what is with you, Zoi?” Jadeite piped up.

“Man, can we drop it, Romeo,” Zoicite rolled his eyes.

“Girl trouble,” Nephrite coughed.

Zoicite narrowed his eyes. “None of your business,” he snapped.

Kunzite’s eyebrows raised. “Well, that answered the question _what’s up with, Zoi?_ You may as well fill in the blanks now.” He sat back and folded his arms.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “It’s Ami-chan. She went cold on me.”

Three blank faces stared back at him. “She died in your arms?” _Smack._ Two figures cringed.

“You’re an idiot,” Kunzite narrowed his eyes at Nephrite. 

Zoicite ignored Nephrite and continued. “She just kept studying. I may as well not have been there.” He frowned.

“Isn’t that usual with you two? I mean, you don’t date. You don’t do anything. You’re not really… together,” Nephrite stated the obvious.

He expected another smack from one of the guys but all three just gawked at him. Then it hit Zoicite what Ami’s problem was. _Of course!_

Jadeite laughed. “And you all joked that I had no game!”

It was his turn for a smack. Nephrite smirked.

Yaten was just reaching for the door to the music store when the door shot open unexpectedly and Minako tumbled out, dumping them both on the floor. She gasped in shock and he looked up, dazed, to see a familiar blonde lying on top of him. He felt relieved to find that she wasn’t heavy, and it was only air that was knocked out of him and not a vital organ. She swiftly leapt off him and stood. He felt the absence of contact, more so than he cared to admit. He followed suit and looked directly at her, not having much height on her.

“Graceful as always,” he noted, swinging his long silver ponytail round to rest on his back.

“Gomen,” she breathed out. “I was just in a rush and I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

He noted the blush gracing her cheeks. “Where are you rushing off to?” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Um, I’m supposed to be meeting Kunzite,” she bit her lip.

“Ah,” he paused. “Have you finished with those lyrics? You said you wanted to find inspiration, whatever that means.”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I finished them. We just need to make them work with your music,” she blinked at him.

He observed her pale face, her long, dark eyelashes framing her cerulean blue eyes. Her slightly parted pearl pink lips. He shook his head to bring himself out of his reverie.

He nodded. “Great, we’ll catch up later then… after your date.”

She watched him disappear into the store and then cringed, remembering that she was late to Kunzite.

 _Get a grip, Yaten. This happens to artists all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. She’s beautiful, if not a little spastic,_ he thought, thinking of her inability to remain upright. _She’s just a tool to do what I don’t want to… writing Seiya’s love tripe. She isn’t your type anyway – I can’t have someone more high maintenance than me._ He rolled his eyes, once again shaking thoughts of her away.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: the song in this chapter is Unbreakable by Jamie Scott

“Why are you making me do this?” Jadeite grumbled.

“I need your help and I figured you’d be the only one not to be a moron about it,” Zoicite shrugged.

“No offence, mate, but you really are useless at this,” Jadeite smacked him on the shoulder.

“Don’t remind me,” he replied, cringing at the past two unsuccessful hours they’d already spent in each other’s company.

Jadeite observed his disheartened expression. “You’re not that bad,” he offered. “It’s not even that hard to do.”

“Easy for you to say! You killed it when you did it and it worked!” he said in exasperation.

“You chose something really easy, just do as I say and copy me, and it’ll be fine,” he said firmly. “And of course, it worked, who could resist this?” he winked.

Zoicite pulled a face. “Okay, Romeo. Don’t wink at me ever again. And in answer to your question… Rei.”

“Excuse me! She came to her senses eventually!” Jadeite said defensively.

“At the expense of Nephrite being a class A knob, sure,” Zoicite rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” Jadeite changed the subject, “what is with you and Ami-san?”

Zoicite shrugged. “We just don’t talk about this kind of thing. It’s never really been my style.”

“Did you think about what it was like on her side of things?”

“Apparently not.”

“And here I thought you were the smart one and it was Nephrite out of anybody who saw your problem!”

“That just gives him something else to boast about,” Zoicite rolled his eyes.

Yaten observed Minako replaying the same riff he’d heard for the past hour on his piano. They had finished writing and he’d been quietly pleased with the results. He liked the insight that she had in the music industry and the passion she had helped him to feel it, too. He didn’t ever feel excited by his fame, fortune or talent. But this girl lit up something inside him that made him uncharacteristically smile.

He came over to the piano and slid onto the piano bench next to Minako. She looked up at him, a blush coming over her cheeks as his bright, green eyes considered her own deep sky-blue orbs. His hand ran over the keys of the piano, flawlessly performing the tune to the song, his eyes not leaving hers.

“H-how do you do that?” she whispered.

“Years and years of practice,” he breathed, turning his attention to the piano.

She gulped. She took a breath to shake off the intense moment and sang the lyrics to the music that they had perfected. During the second verse, Minako’s hand had joined Yaten’s to assist in the music. His hand had subconsciously closed over hers to guide her fingers to the keys.

“That sounds great, guys!” a voice interrupted, making the pair leap apart.

“Seiya!” Yaten grumbled.

“Arigatou, Seiya-san,” Minako bowered slightly in his direction, wishing the blush would leave her cheeks.

Seiya stood before them, blinking. “Did I interrupt something?” sensing the strange atmosphere.

“No, of course not!” Yaten snapped as Minako said, “No, I must go! Jaa ne!” and left.

“Careful, man,” Seiya said to Yaten.

“Can it, twirp,” Yaten stormed off.

“Ah that was really fun, Mamoru-san!” Makoto exclaimed.

“Please, hide the shock, Makoto,” Mamoru sweat-dropped. “Arigatou, it was nice to have friends here.” He looked round the table at his friends and grinned.

“You need to give Zoicite some pointers!” Jadeite snorted. Then he yelped as a well-aimed elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite had joined Mamoru at the café as he was performing there that evening. It had been an opportunity for Rei to get everyone together for a social – it had been for Usagi, really. She wanted Usagi to spend time with Mamoru in less confusing situations for her. She noted that Usagi was laughing and smiling throughout the evening and that she hadn’t taken her eyes off Mamoru when he was on stage. She couldn’t help but beam inside at that.

Everyone was sat around a collection of tables pushed together in the café to accommodate them all. Drinks had been circulated and they were all playing a round of rummy, with two packs of cards so that all ten of them could play.

Minako jumped up as she was all out of lemonade again. She ordered a lemonade from a passing waiter and sat by the window, gazing out at the drizzling rain.

“Here you go, ma’am,” the waiter said, holding out the lemonade to her. She reached into her pocket to hand over payment, but a strong arm got there first and handed over the money.

She looked up from her place on the window stool and gazed into a familiar face. “Kunzite-kun!”

“Minako-chan,” he smiled. “Arigatou,” he said to the waiter.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she smiled back.

“But when life gives you lemons…”

“You make lemonade?” Minako laughed.

She glanced outside as Yaten was walking past. Her laugh sobered up as he stopped upon noticing her. He waved through the glass without thinking about it and winked. Kunzite noticed the whole interchange and frowned. She waved tentatively back.

“Yaten Kou? One of the Three Lights?”

Minako was brought out of her reverie. “Huh?”

“Was that Yaten Kou? Who you performed with on stage?” Kunzite repeated himself.

“Oh, yeah. We wrote another song together,” she mused.

“Recently?”

She blinked at him. “Yes, it was for Seiya. He was having problems and Yaten wanted my help. We finished yesterday.”

“Oh,” Kunzite frowned. He let it drop, for now.

“Hey, where’s Ami-chan?” Usagi piped up among the group at the table.

Jadeite smirked. “Zoicite.” Instantly, the group perked up as he explained.

“What did you want to talk about, Zoicite?” Ami asked as she was led to a bench underneath a huge cherry blossom tree that sheltered them from the drizzling rain.

“You’ve been upset, and I want you to say why,” he replied simply.

“I haven’t been upset,” she defended.

“We both know you’re lying,” he nudged her.

After a moment pause, she relented. “Okay,” she breathed. “It’s just everyone in the there,” she gestured in the direction of the café, “is in a relationship. They date, they’re together… did you know that Makoto and Nephrite have even gotten as close as to express love for each other, three words or not.”

Zoicite snorted and immediately responded to Ami’s horrified expression. “Gomen, Ami-chan. It’s just Nephrite… he never mentioned that. Go on.”

“What are we, Zoicite?”

She said it so directly that Zoicite cocked his head at her. Never had he seen her so blunt and honest, so different to the quiet girl he had met at the dance so many weeks ago. A blush had graced her cheeks, but she had chosen to ignore it.

He reached behind the bench and brought the guitar up onto his lap. She stared at it and made to open her mouth until he pushed his hand over her mouth to stop her. “I put it there before we went into the café. I knew what your problem has been. I just wanted you to tell me yourself. Let me do something totally awkward to tell you.”

He started up on the guitar, biting his lip, remembering everything that Jadeite taught him.

_She finds it hard to trust someone  
She's heard the words 'cause they've all been sung  
She's the girl in the corner  
She's the girl nobody loved  
But I can't, I can't, can't stop thinking 'bout you everyday  
And you can't, you can't, you can't listen to what people say  
They don't know you baby  
Don't know that you're amazing but I'm here to stay_

_When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break and you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable  
She stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile and put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable  
I'll make you unbreakable_

Ami’s eyes widened, blushing more intensely than before. He tweaked her nose gently before continuing.

_'Cause she's the girl that I never had  
She's the heart that I wanted bad  
The song I heard on the radio  
That made me stop and think of her  
And I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate anymore  
And I need, I need, need to show her what her heart is for  
It's been mistreated badly  
Now her world has started falling apart  
Falling apart_

_When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break  
And you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable  
She stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile and put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable_

_You need to know that somebody's there all the time  
I'd wait in line, and I hope it shows  
I can't walk away 'til your heart knows  
That it's beautiful, oh, I hope it knows  
It's beautiful_

He winked at her. He was pleased that those hours with Jadeite weren’t wasted after all!

_When you lose your way and the fight is gone  
Your heart starts to break  
And you need someone around now  
Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable  
She stands in the rain, just to hide it all  
If you ever turn around  
I won't let you fall down now  
I swear I'll find your smile and put my arms above you  
And make you unbreakable_

He got up from the bench and pulled her up with him, bringing her away from the bench. He squeezed her hand as he sang the final verse.

_'Cause I love, I love, I love, I love you darling  
Yes, I love, I love, I love, I love you darling  
And I'll put my arms around you  
And make you unbreakable  
Unbreakable_

He swung the guitar around his neck to rest on his back and brought her forward to kiss her full on the mouth. As he broke away, allowing Ami to breathe, he whispered in her ear, “I didn’t think we needed to define what we have. It was always comfortable, exciting and warm. No one ever watched us. And that’s why I love what we have.”

She smiled as he descended once again on her lips to a round of applause from their friends standing in the café door grinning at them.


	50. Chapter 50

_She felt the movement of air brush against her skin as she ran. She wasn’t sure if she was running from someone or to someone. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. She continued to run, the feeling of familiarity washing over her. Subconsciously, she grabbed fistfuls of the skirt of her dress as she ran so that the hem wouldn’t brush the ground. She didn’t question the floor-length, snow-white dress, with pearls lining under the bust. It felt like she should be wearing it. She turned to look behind her, her long hair whipping behind her shoulders that flowed from her familiar odangos. She saw a dark figure in the distance behind her, completely stationary. She could tell it was a man, but she had to keep running._

_She reached a garden of roses, the area penetrated by the sweet smell. She instantly smiled, and her breathing slowed as she came to a halt, enchanted by the floral smell. She bent down, releasing her skirt of her grip and reached forward to bring a rose closer to her. She jumped as a hand unexpectedly brushed hers as it came forward to place the most perfect rose into her own. A second hand cupped that hand as she straightened. She was met by the most perfect crystal blue eyes she had ever seen._

_She made to thank him for the flower, not knowing why she didn’t feel like she needed to run anymore. Before she could, this man came forward to brush his lips over hers. In the back of her mind, she recalled the man she had seen in the shadows behind her and she turned away to look behind her, seeing that man disappear into the distance with a whoosh of his cape that hung from his strong shoulders. She turned back to the gentleman in front of her to find his hands on her shoulders, feeling like they were made to be there. She smelled the sweet fragrance of roses on him and felt his lips place a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth._

_Her eyes widened in response as he suddenly gripped her waist with one hand and the other shot around the back of her head to bring her ear to his lips._

_“Come back to me, my sweet Serenity,” he whispered urgently. “Remember me.”_

Usagi shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She could smell roses. She frowned and looked around her bedroom, noting that there wasn’t a single stem of roses in the area. She noticed a blue skater dress, with a thin snow-white belt around the waist, hanging up over her wardrobe door that reminded her of something. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to shake the sleep off. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to pin her long locks into her customary odangos. She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed, staring at the dress hanging up.

She sighed. Two words still rung firm in the air. _Remember me._ That’s the problem, though. She couldn’t force her mind to remember. Another question popped into her head. Remember who? Mamoru? He was the only person who was a complete mystery to her. She had heard lots of tales from her friends and even from the man himself, but that didn’t mean she understood it. Words couldn’t truly describe what goes on in someone’s mind. When she was alone, she often sat and reflected on the weeks she lost. There was always something odd about it to her. Anything lost in those weeks, such as school or things she did with friends and family, she easily regained, either through tutoring, pictures or a good old gossip with the girls. However, feelings and memories can’t be replaced like that.

She got up and changed into her dress, slipping on a pair of snow-white ballet pumps and skipped downstairs, the vision of crystal blue plaguing her thoughts. She finished eating her pancakes from her mother and left the house, the colour still haunting her. Ikuko had asked her to invite Mamoru over for dinner. Her father wasn’t thrilled by the idea but Ikuko insisted. She had gotten to know Mamoru after first meeting him at the hospital. It had been a strange affair. After Mamoru had come out of his state of grief, he had been in the supermarket when he had bumped into her. From there, she had insisted that they had a drink together to talk. She had grown fond of him, which only grew once she realised how deeply he cared for her daughter. For him, it had been an opportunity to hear how Usagi was recovering, as he had stayed away from her after he had scared her when she woke. Usagi knew nothing of their interactions but she did frown at, what was to her, a random request. How was she going to broach the subject with him, when she inevitably saw him?

She sighed, continuing her walk towards the Crown Arcade. She mused about her mother’s request as she turned the corner onto the street of the arcade. She crossed a road and caught her toes on the kerb of the pavement. She felt herself tumbling to the ground, which wasn’t wholly unusual for the clutz queen, but it wasn’t usual either for her fall to not follow. She felt two arms take her by the shoulders and steady her. She looked up into the face of Mamoru Chiba who straightened her up. The tumble had knocked all the air out of her, and her eyes widened upon seeing him. However, in her surprise, she missed what he said to her because she was caught up in his eyes. _That blue. She remembered this blue!_ She had one thought that the way his hands held her shoulders was as if they were made to be there. She recalled these eyes gazing into hers before. She promptly collapsed, but her body never made it to the ground.

_“Serenity…” a soft voice whispered into her ear._

_She was aware of strong arms enclosed around her small frame, holding her to a warm body. She used the rhythm of the man’s breathing holding her as a guide to get her own breathing going._

_“Wake up now,” the voice urged._

_She frowned, though it felt like someone else was frowning for her. She didn’t feel like she was in her own body at all. She tried to move but felt trapped in her own head. She felt hands rub up and down her arm, attempting to coax a response from her._

_“Odango atama!”_

Usagi shot up from her place in Mamoru’s arms. She looked around her confused.

“It’s okay, Usagi-chan,” Mamoru smiled in relief. “We’re in the Crown Arcade. I think you stopped breathing and fainted.”

She nodded in understanding. Mamoru continued to stare at her in concern.

“I’m fine, Mamo-chan,” she half smiled, half grimaced.

“You’re still looking really pale,” he observed.

“I just need a minute,” she assured him. She looked down and noticed that she was still in his embrace. _Had he let me go?_

Her head shot up. “Did someone call me odango atama?”

Mamoru chuckled but he wasn’t the only person to. She noticed Motoki standing next to them, chocolate milkshake in hand, also laughing.

“That was him, Usagi,” he nodded to Mamoru.

“Gomen,” Mamoru continued to chuckle.

“I thought we were past that!” she whined.

“It was the one thing I could depend on to get a reaction from you,” he teased. “It’s amazing that it worked!” He paused and looked at her with a sideways glance. “Plus, you’ve always been my odango atama.” He reached up to Motoki and took the shake off him and handed it to the now blushing blonde.

She took it silently and drank the cold beverage. A thought occurred to her as she finished her drink and set down the glass. Motoki had returned to the counter which made this next interchange less awkward for her.

“Um, Mamoru?” she asked.

“Yes?” he replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Um,” she paused, “mama wants me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night.”

His second eyebrow joined his first and they both appeared to reach his hairline. “That’s… a generous offer,” he hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“Your father doesn’t like me, Usagi,” he said with a pained expression on his face.

“Mama’s the one who’s asking,” she waved it away.

“What is the occasion?” he prompted.

“None, I think she just likes to meet my friends,” she cringed at the excuse.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Pardon?”

“I accept your offer,” he smiled. “As much as I could sit here with you all day, I really do need to go to the library, Usa-chan.” He shifted and moved out of Usagi’s personal space and waved to her on his way out.

“I like this,” Seiya mused as his fingers glided over the piano, “a lot.”

“We’re glad you like it!” Minako beamed.

“If you didn’t like it, it would have been tough cheese,” Yaten grumbled. He dodged Minako’s well-aimed elbow that went for his ribs.

“Ignore him,” she glared at Yaten.

“I always do,” Seiya mused, as he continued to learn the sheet music.

“I had great fun working on music again, Seiya,” Minako expressed joyfully.

“I’m glad,” Seiya glanced at her to smile. “I know it was an odd request. I just struggled to find the right lyrics.”

“Ah, we all struggle to find our muse from time to time,” Minako waved it away. “Yaten was useless when he told me what you wanted. It’s all in the details. After speaking to you and hearing what you wanted the song to say, it was easy!”

Seiya gritted his teeth and nodded. “Arigatou. I couldn’t have done a better job.”

“Duh,” Yaten rolled his eyes. Minako stomped on his foot. Yaten glared at her, rubbing the sore spot.

“Well, I won’t ask about your personal life. After all, music comes from the heart and you knew what you wanted. There’s always a reason,” Minako said holding a finger in the air as if she was ticking off a conclusion well drawn.

“You don’t have to ask,” Yaten grumbled from the floor, where he was still rubbing his foot.

“Can it, you,” Minako kicked him gently with her foot.

Yaten straightened up, ignoring Seiya and grabbed her wrists so that she couldn’t get out of his grip. “Stop assaulting me, Mina!” the nickname falling off his lips without a second thought.

“Stop being mean then,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

He held her wrists with one hand and used the other to tickle her ribs. She giggled in shock and wriggled in his grip in response.

“Yaten! Stop! I can’t take anymore!” she gasped, unable to escape his grip.

“Say sorry then,” he grumbled.

“Never! You’re mean!”

He raised an eyebrow and released her wrists, only to use both hands to tickle her mercilessly. He did so with such gusto that he completely forgot Seiya’s presence and Minako was unable to do anything but endure this torture.

“Yaten!” she half laughed, half groaned.

He knelt over her and mumbled against her skin, “apologise and I’ll stop.”

She leapt up and pushed him against the ground this time, keeping a firm grip on his wrists, preventing them from getting at her. From his position, flat on the floor, he stared up at her in shock.

“You stopped,” she smirked.

“Are you both done?” Seiya interjected.

They both jumped and Minako flew off Yaten and sat at the piano bench with Seiya.

“Gomen,” she bowed her head.

Yaten got off the floor slowly and brushed his jacket off. Wordlessly he left the room to get a bottle of sparkling water and leant against the kitchen counter with a sigh. He lost control of himself again. This wasn’t like him. He needed to get a grip. He refused to get into the same mess his brother was in.

“Dude, what was that in there?” Seiya leant against the door frame.

“Nothing, go away,” Yaten grumbled.

“I know there’s something going on,” Seiya said matter-of-factly.

“Go away,” Yaten repeated.

“Be careful,” Seiya warned. “It’s not all fun and games.”

“Yes, we all know. We’ve had to endure your moping for weeks on end and it’s not getting better. This song you asked me and Mina to do for you, it doesn’t take a genius to know who it’s for. You’re so dull, Seiya!” he raged.

Seiya raised his eyebrows. “Then stop doing what you’re doing. She’s taken.”

“And so was Usagi!” he retorted. “But your relationship was like pulling a thorn out of a dog’s foot. You did it gently. But me? I’d do it fast and hope I didn’t get bitten!”  
  
And with that, he charged past Seiya and left the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Minako sat deep in thought on a swing in the park, the wind gently pushing her forward. She frowned thinking of the previous day. Her interactions with Yaten got less and less innocent. Though it was exhilarating, she found that immediately afterwards, her actions caught up with her and she felt guilty. Kunzite had expressed intense revelations to her on their first official date after the concert which still made her heart sing. She knew how she felt for him as that was why she accepted the date with him in the first place. However, Yaten was unpredictable. It was exciting, but it didn’t make her feel safe, like Kunzite was. She wanted to tell Kunzite how Yaten had been acting with her, but she was afraid of his reaction. She wasn’t entirely innocent in this, but she didn’t want Yaten. She was only interested in him as a musician, not a man.

She sighed.

“Mina-chan,” a deep, throaty voice filled her ear.

She turned her head to find Kunzite leaning over her. She had forgotten that they were to meet for lunch across the park.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, a pained expression crossing her features.

He considered her face for a moment and sat on the adjacent swing. He pursed his lips and spoke again. “You’re being weird,” he said flatly.

“What do you mean?” Minako’s eyebrows raised.

“It’s usually a challenge to stop you from talking,” he elaborated, “something must be bothering you.”

“Okay, there is, but I just don’t know how to tell you,” she hung her head. “It’s… weird.”

“It’s probably not as bad as you think. Just tell me,” he encouraged.

“It’s Yaten,” she blurted out.

He stared at her, deadpan. “What… what about him?”

“Writing music… it’s amazing. But I feel like it’s more than that to him. He’s so hot and cold…” she trailed off.

“Wait,” he interrupted, “what do you mean _hot and cold_?”

“Well, one minute he’s moaning and grumbling and then the next, he’s so close to me,” she shrugged.

“I’m not even going to ask you to elaborate on ‘close’,” Kunzite groaned.

“I’m not expecting to see him again!” she raised her hands in front of her. “I just wanted to tell you because it made me feel weird. I don’t want anyone giving me butterflies but you.” She blushed.

He slowly turned to face her. “He gives you butterflies?” he frowned.

“Not in a good way! It’s just the rush of adrenaline when something unexpected happens and with him, it’s always unexpected. Afterwards, I just wish it was you who was being spontaneous,” she bit her lip.

Abruptly, he stood up. She looked up at him, horrified. “Where are you going?”

He turned around, picked her up bridal style and made his way to the exit of the park.

“Where are we going?” she stared at him wide-eyed.

“Somewhere spontaneous,” he replied, his jaw tight. _And away from him._

Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had put the final pin in her hair to keep her hair in her customary odangos, only she had added little pink bows to them. The pink matched her sweetheart neckline, knee-length dress. It held no detail but the spaghetti straps that criss-crossed her back which, nevertheless, had a pretty effect. She sighed, reaching down to slip her feet into her ballet pumps, upon hearing the doorbell.

As she reached halfway down the stairs, she overheard her father grumbling a greeting at Mamoru. She rolled her eyes, reached the bottom and turned the corner to see Ikuko pushing Mamoru towards a seat in the living room. She paused, smiling slightly at his lack of resistance.

“Ikuko mama, would you like help with anything?”

Everyone turned to look at Usagi and Ikuko immediately straightened as Kenji stiffened. “No, Usagi-chan. Just join Mamoru and dinner will be ready shortly.”

She raised her eyebrows and went to sit with Mamoru but was startled by her father breezing past her to take the place at Mamoru’s side, forcing her to take the vacant armchair across from them. Mamoru looked at Kenji sideways but chose not to acknowledge it, noting his enclosed fists on his lap.

“Hello, Mamo-ch… Mamoru-chan,” Usagi greeted, correcting herself from using her nickname for him in front of her father.

Mamoru smiled fondly at her and nodded. “How are you, Usagi-chan?” he asked, taking a leaf out of her book and using her full name.

“Very well, arigatou,” she beamed.

Kenji watched their interchange with frustration. He made to open his mouth but Ikuko called everyone to the table. They walked in, with Kenji in between the two of them, of course, to find Shingo already seated opposite his mother’s place at the table. Ikuko ordered Mamoru to sit opposite Usagi and beside her, with Kenji at the head of the table.

Everyone sat eating with conversation mainly focusing on Mamoru’s studies and recreational activities, such as the café. Kenji was very interested in what Mamoru had to say, carefully analysing what kind of person he is. However, he couldn’t help himself.

“So, how often do you see my daughter, Mamoru-san?” Mamoru choked on his mouthful and took a gulp of water.

“Usually at the Crown Arcade, Tsukino-san,” he answered, which wasn’t wholly untrue. “She seems to be recovering well.” He smiled at Usagi. She smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes.

“Me and the girls went to the café to watch Mamoru-chan perform,” Usagi beamed. “It was great fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, dear,” Ikuko smiled.

“You both seem closer now,” Kenji sniffed.

“Yes, we’re good friends,” Usagi smiled at Mamoru.

“Usagi-chan will always be my favourite girl,” he nodded, not noticing the effect that had on the table.

“What does that mean exactly?” Kenji gritted his teeth. Ikuko narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“I’m here if she needs me,” he replied.

“She doesn’t need you, she has her family,” Kenji snapped back.

“Kenji!” Ikuko scolded.

“Mamoru-chan has helped me fill in some of the blanks with the girls. I’m feeling better than I was,” Usagi interjected. “I think I’m less hazy these days.”

Kenji looked at his daughter in surprise. “You’ve been helping her? This sounds like you see her more than just at the arcade,” he accused.

“Why does it matter if Usagi is feeling better, Kenji?” Ikuko challenged.

Kenji opened and closed his mouth then relented.

“Tsukino-san, I only wish for Usagi to remember me,” Mamoru stated, “for her own health too.” _Remember me._ Usagi blinked.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: song used here is Let Her Go by Passengers

“Seiya-kun!” Usagi greeted. She found him lazily sat back at a bench deep in the park away from passing people. She joined him and sat next to him, smiling.

They both had been working to maintain a friendship. Usagi never forgot the laughter he provoked in her and the joy he brought to her day when she needed it. They had made it clear to the other their side of the situation and it was taking work on their side to feel comfortable. But they didn’t want to lose the joy they found in the other. Usagi was gaining familiar feelings and thoughts that she had prior to the accident which brought her a sense of peace. Seiya worked on making his frustrations with her less painful for him. He always had in mind his feelings for her and how he could make that easier for them both. If he didn’t, he knew it would make maintaining a friendship difficult.

“Usagi-chan,” Seiya nodded to her, his dark sunglasses reflecting the shadow of the trees around them. “How are you?”

“I’m okay, a little tired,” she replied.

He observed the dark circles under her eyes and frowned. “Not sleeping?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Since the accident, I’ve had odd dreams but lately… I don’t know. They’re just more intense than usual. It wakes me up.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“I feel like I’m remembering something, but I don’t know what it is. Then someone will say something to me, and it triggers a sense of déja vu.” She pulled a face. “It’s a little unnerving.”

“Have you told anyone about this?”

“Just you,” she shrugged.

“Why?”

“I just don’t want to let anyone down,” she sighed.

“Do you worry about letting me down?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Never,” she replied. “You’re the one person I can’t disappoint when I don’t remember something. You just make me smile when I can’t.”

He stared at her through the dark lenses of his shades. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking but she decided to change the subject.

“So, what did you want to do today?” she asked brightly.

“Considering your tired face,” he brushed his hand from the side of her eyebrow bone down to her jaw, “not much. I don’t intend to move but I do want you to hear a new song that Minako and Yaten wrote for me. I couldn’t find the right words, but this feels right, and I would love you to hear it.”

“Minako and Yaten?” she repeated.

“Minako has quite a talent for writing lyrics. Yaten is surprisingly talented at putting music to words. They’re quite the dangerous duo,” Seiya shrugged. “I’m more of a performer.” He reached under his seat and pulled out a guitar.

Usagi frowned. “Is there a trick I should know about? Everyone seems to pull instruments from everywhere these days.”

“Musician, remember?” he teased. “Want to listen?”

She sat back and made a gesture to say the floor was all his. He started up a tinkly riff and leant back, closing his eyes.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

Seiya leaned into his guitar more, busting out more tempo as he went into the next verse. Usagi sat up straighter.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Seiya looked over his guitar to purposefully look at her, willing her to really listen to him. His heart ached as he sang his silence. He didn’t hate Mamoru… but he did envy him.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

Usagi felt a pang in her heart, realising that Seiya found a way for them to be friends without compromising her heart. She felt sadness and guilt wash over her.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go_

Seiya frowned as he was lost in the song, lost in the lyrics. After hearing how much she struggled to be in her own head, he wanted her to have control back in her hands. Allowing her to take her own path without being led by the hand was the one thing he owed her.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

Seiya had barely tuned out with the last note when he felt Usagi’s arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. He had a moment of shock but then allowed himself to be hugged. He knew she’d heard him and felt her gratefulness. She had been right in many of her accusations when they had come to blows but deep down, he knew he had fallen for her. There was no escaping it.

“Arigatou, Seiya,” she murmured in his ear.

Minako and Yaten had been listening behind a bush in the park to Seiya singing the song they’d written to Usagi. Minako beamed at their demonstration of friendship and the strength that Seiya had shown to be selfless with her. Yaten however, had frowned at Seiya. Maybe to love was to be selfless? He didn’t understand the feeling, not really. Minako intrigued him, but he was a selfish person by nature. He wasn’t interested in other people and he liked things on his terms. That wasn’t the nature of a loving person.

Minako considered Yaten next to her, who was as usual, frowning. She reflected on her conversation with Kunzite about him. It was odd that they were here together spying on Seiya, especially considering Yaten’s blatant disinterest in Seiya’s personal life. However, Minako had insisted because she wanted to know how their hours of work had been received. It was always rewarding for her to see people relish in her good work. Yet, she had intended to bring Yaten with her because she wanted to see some sort of positive reaction. As usual, that didn’t happen. For her, this was purely for the music.

Abruptly, Yaten got up and left, without a word to Minako. Hearing Seiya sing the words he’d written and Usagi’s response to the song had hit him bullseye where it hurt in the chest. He wouldn’t ever change because he didn’t want to. But neither did he want to develop feelings for Minako, no matter how easy that would be.

Minako stared after him, a little hurt but unsurprised. She was glad that he didn’t do anything spontaneous and out of character. This errant thought made her think about Kunzite and she blushed. After their conversation, he had whisked her off to his home. The night had started with her favourite food, in front of his fire and listening to background music. He’d then brought her into his arms and danced with her around his spacious living room. Then they’d spent hours in his bedroom where he made it clear that he wasn’t going to share her with anyone. And she swore by the goddess of Venus, that she loved him just as much.


	53. Chapter 53

Usagi walked through the park alone, basking in the sunshine. The heat and brightness of the day reminded her of something heart-warming, though she couldn’t think what. As she got to the river, she looked over at the bridge from where she had stopped at the river side and something made her double take.

She noticed an ethereal fog cloud over the centre of the bridge where a couple was just passing by. She stared at the spot harder, confused by the cloud. It wasn’t anything she’d seen before. It wasn’t like when the fog rolled in. There was sunlight. Yet, she couldn’t take her eyes away. The wispy fog became clearer and after a few moments, it had the form of two people. She gasped.

She moved steadily closer, in disbelief.

Mamoru was standing besides, but close, to a smaller figure. Usagi leaned forward and her eyes widened. The smaller figure was Usagi, only she didn’t recall them being here before together. She blinked at the two forms in front of her. Mamoru appeared to be speaking quietly to Usagi and she was smiling.

Usagi walked forward to get a better view, feeling like this was somewhat familiar.

“Usa-chan, what are you thinking about?” Mamoru asked Usagi.

She smiled. “How comfortable I am with you,” she replied simply. His arm came around her shoulders and he squeezed them gently. She looked up at him and her eyebrow creased. “How do you feel?”

“About what, Usa-chan?”

“M-me?” she stammered.

“Why so suddenly?” Mamoru blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Please, like how?” she looked up at him, holding his arm.

“Let’s see…” Mamoru looked up at the sky, “it feels wonderful to be with you.”

Usagi beamed. He turned to her, looking down at her, smiling fondly. He leaned down to her height of 4 foot 11 and kissed her full on the lips. She felt warmth spread through her and smiled into the kiss. Mamoru parted from her lips and left a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“I never forgot what you said to me at the fare,” Mamoru murmured in her ear.

“Why is that?”

“You quoted lyrics to me… and I realised that that was the first time you decided to let me in,” he smiled.

“I did,” she nodded gently. “I don’t know why because I both loathed and liked you at the same time.”

“I remember,” he grimaced. “Why did you quote those lyrics, of all things?”

“It made me think of you. Even when we were arguing, and you would make me so mad, I never felt alone. I didn’t want you to alone, either. I guess I hoped you felt the same,” she smiled at him. “Plus, you drove me crazy.”

He laughed.

The figures faded into a wispy fog, then disappeared altogether. Usagi blinked at the spot on the bridge. _I remember that!_ She gasped and turned in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine.

“Rei-chan!” Usagi called when she arrived at the temple.

“Usagi-chan,” Rei greeted. “What’s wrong?”

“Rei, I saw him!”

“Saw who?” she frowned.

“Mamoru!”

“Um, okay… that’s great,” Rei raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You came over here to tell me that?”

“No, no no no. You don’t understand. I was out at the park and at first, I thought I was crazy. I thought I was just imagining it, but I looked over at the bridge and I saw myself standing with Mamoru and we were talking,” Usagi rambled.

“Wait,” Rei held up her hands, “you saw yourself talking to Mamoru-san?”

“Yes! But I remember being with him. I remember what I felt! We talked about a moment we had in the beginning when we used to argue, and I remembered that! I felt like my head was playing out the lost memory.” Usagi took a breath.

Rei sat down, sighing. “I suppose these things happen to people in your situation. Memories come back in different ways, or at least in the cases where they can come back.” She looked at Usagi as she joined her to sit. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know. Kind of exhilarated, I guess. I’ve been having dreams for weeks since I woke up in the hospital and I suppose they feel… familiar. Feelings, scents, conversations, people. And I’ve had flashes of things that have happened, things people confirmed have happened. They are usually triggered by certain words or objects, maybe smells. And it makes me feel dazed, but I know it’s true, Rei-chan.”

Rei observed Usagi’s bright face and put her hand out to rest on Usagi’s.

“Don’t ignore them, Usagi-chan. You’re clearly ready to get back what you lost.”

“It’s funny because I’ve been waiting so long for something to connect me with Mamo-chan. For something concrete to explain why my feelings are so all over the place and I have it. I have something. Flashes, dreams… the vision in the park, I could see it. I could feel it. It’s like my head allowed me to embrace the moment and nothing was held back,” Usagi breathed out.

“It’s more like your heart allowed you to embrace the moment. You started the let Mamoru-san in again, just like before.” Rei paused. “Are you going to tell Mamoru-san?” Rei asked.

“Not yet,” Usagi gulped.

“Why?” Rei said, confused.

“I forgot him, Rei-chan,” she smiled sadly. “I must have put him through so much if what I saw and remembered today was true and my head wasn’t lying to me.”

“He never blamed you,” Rei rubbed Usagi’s arm.

“I think I need a little bit more than a few moments… I need to remember _who_ he is,” Usagi said.

“That’s okay,” Rei smiled. “You need more than recovered moments. You need to remember how you got to know him.”

Usagi nodded at Rei’s insight. “I just hope I can.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: When Usagi lost some memories that were central to Mamoru, it left room in her head which I felt could easily let in her memories of the Moon Kingdom. This will be an element in the story when I end it. I wanted to make this comment so that you can understand the significance behind it. However, Usagi will dismiss these flashes of Serenity - it's a dream to her for now. However, her lost memories come in with the Serenity memories and she takes notice of these more because it's familiar to her. She made a wish in the prologue to live a normal life and her wish is granted by the ginzuishou, so her 'normal' memories are accepted first and foremost.  
> I hope you enjoy the story to the end!

_Serenity._

Usagi shifted in her sleep, restlessly. Her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed.

“I wish… I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life. I want to go back,” she murmured, in a deep sleep.

She felt a strong hand hold hers, as she slept on. She frowned and groaned.

_“Ah, a bright light…” she smiled as she turned to the glow._

_She looked over her balcony down at the ground below, where she saw the one person who made her insides melt and her heart flutter. She smiled lovingly._

_“Endymion,” she breathed._

_She ran out of her room and through the long corridor, finding herself passing door after door after door. She stopped abruptly. She turned to find there was no end to the corridor. The doors went on and on. She gasped. She started to run again, door after door passing her, her long snow-white gown billowing behind her._

_She stopped to get her breath._

_“Endymion!” she screamed._

_She panicked, turned to a door and swung it open. Her eyes widened. A bright light could be seen in the distance and appeared to be getting closer and closer, getting brighter all the time. She slammed the door shut, feeling a stab of pain in her ribs. She took a deep breath and ran across the corridor to open another door._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_She shook her head. What an irritating noise! She heard a sniffle and pushed the door so that it was ajar and saw ebony hair at the back of a man’s head. This man’s shoulders appeared to move in time with the sniffle as he sat at the bedside of someone lying still._

_She watched the moment and gulped. She pulled the door closed, feeling a suffocation wash over her. She took a deep breath and ran forward, searching for a door that would help her escape these terrible feelings._

_She tentatively opened a door which was pure white in colour and didn’t make a sound. She walked through the door, relieved to find no pain wash over her. She blinked at the bright light, only this light was different to the first door. The first door threatened an end which felt familiar to her. However, this door had a light that held a gentle warmth. She looked around to see cherry blossoms in the park and a blonde girl with her hair styled in odangos ahead of her cramming in doughnuts._

_She was so entranced by the familiar figure in front of her that she didn’t notice the inevitable interruption._

_“Watch it, odango atama!”_

_The girl turned around and she gasped. This blonde girl with odangos holding her hair up was her._

Usagi sighed in her sleep, a soft frown forming on her face.

_“Oh, what do you want, Mamoru-baka?” she sighed._

_“I thought we were past this baka business?” he frowned. “Besides, I’m only looking out for you. We wouldn’t want you to get an odango body to match the odangos on your head!”_

_She cringed. “That’s so rude, baka!”_

_“You want to fit in your dress, don’t you?” his voice softening._

_She came up short. “I will,” she said, rolling her eyes._

_“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Usagi,” Mamoru said with sincerity in his eyes, emphasising her name._

_She stared at him, blushing._

_“We can dance all the doughnuts off all night,” he winked, walking away._

“Usagi-chan!” a voice rang through her ears, waking Usagi up.

She rubbed her eyes. “Minako-chan!”

“You’re late! We’re meeting Rei-chan and Mako-chan at the Hikawa Shrine!”

“Where’s Ami-chan?” she rubbed her eyes.

“On a date with Zoicite,” she giggled.

“Why aren’t you on a date with Kunzite?” Usagi groaned, trying to shake the sleep away.

“I will be. We’re just getting the girls before we meet the guys.”

“The guys?”

“Jadeite, Nephrite and Mamoru,” she said.

“Mamo-chan? Why?” she blinked, sleep forgotten.

“We’re going dancing!” Minako beamed.

“Dancing?” she replied blankly.

“Yes, and you’re coming,” Minako said firmly.

Usagi rolled her eyes and got out of bed to find her clothes.

“No!” Minako squealed, looking horrified. She reached over for a bag that she’d dropped at Usagi’s bedside and handed it to Usagi. “You’ll be wearing this.”

Usagi frowned and peered inside. “What kind of dress is this? It’s so heavy!”

“It’s a flapper dress,” Minako smiled.

“Excuse me?”

“Put it on,” Minako ordered.

“I can’t walk through Juban with this on! We’re going to Rei’s!” Usagi said, exasperated.

“Yes, you can because I will be, too.” Minako picked up another bag and waved it at her. “I’ll take the bathroom!” And she disappeared, leaving Usagi to ponder what this day would entail.

Three couples walked into a large open hall, where bouncy music was bouncing off the walls and the floor was filled with many couples doing similar moves, either in sync or alone. Usagi observed a lot of heel swivels and exaggerated movements.

“Tell me what this is again,” Usagi asked the general group.

“The Charleston, Usagi-chan. It’s a dance originating from the 1920’s and was traditionally danced alone but you can do partner or group dances,” Minako explained. “As you can see, it’s very theatrical!”

Usagi looked sceptical.

“We can go into the side room where they do 20 minutes with newcomers so that we can get the gist of the moves,” Makoto piped up. “That might be good for us.”

They all filed in and got to test out the moves. Usagi was surprised to find that her life full of clumsiness equipped her with the ability to move like a flapper girl. She smiled and laughed as she seamlessly danced her way through each exaggerated move. By the time their beginners lesson ended, the group made their way to the main dance floor where upbeat jazz music was playing. Usagi immediately went into a solo Charleston, swivelling her heels and waving her arms, poker straight, crossing her sides. She threw her head back and laughed, oblivious to everyone around her.

Mamoru smiled fondly at the swivelling blonde. He sighed at the sight of her. She wore a traditional flapper dress. It was pure white, with white fringing down the full length of the dress, which ended mid-thigh. She had a scoop neck with white beading decorating the bust and the full straps. She had on a long beaded black and white necklace that ended at her navel. She had on a wig so that her hair was above her shoulders and a black, beaded headband was resting across her forehead and wrapped around her head.

Rei and Makoto were holding hands, moving backwards and forwards in sync as the guys had gone to fetch drinks for the group. Rei hadn’t strayed from her traditional red. Her flapper dress was a bright red, ending mid-thigh, with delicate fringing from the neckline to the bottom of the skirt. The dress had delicate straps at the shoulders and white beading at the neckline. She had a white pearl necklace on that fell to below her bust and she completed the look with white gloves that ended at her mid-upper arm. She had a red flower in her wig that was styled in curls above her shoulder. Makoto had gone for a cream, V-neck flapper dress which was intricately beaded along the bodice and ended at the mid-thigh, where fringing formed the skirt. She had a pure white feather boa around her shoulders and a feather in her hair which tucked behind her ear.

“Wow, don’t they look stunning?” Jadeite whistled.

Mamoru nodded. “You did well, guys,” he slapped Jadeite and Kunzite on the back.

“And you didn’t? Usagi looks like she’s danced this all her life!” Kunzite said exasperated.

“She’s not mine, Kunzite,” Mamoru sighed.

“She won’t be with you standing here,” Jadeite narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll feel like I’m intruding her solo,” Mamoru defended.

“You don’t think she’d want a partner? We know that when you went ice skating, it went great! Rei told me that Usagi loved it, which says a lot considering how many times she fell. Just get over there!” Jadeite pushed Mamoru through the crowd, and he fell in front of Usagi.

Usagi laughed.

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head. “Care for a partner?”

“I’ll lead!” she chirped, grabbing his hand.

He took up her other hand and twirled her around, then they kicked their feet in sync, turned so that they were side by side, linked arms and kicked their way through the crowd. They parted, Mamoru took Usagi’s outstretched hand and she leaped around his body and then he flipped her over his head as he bent low. They both laughed as they came back together, holding each other’s hand in a traditional hold. He gazed at her beautifully flushed face and smiled.

She stared up at him, seeing little roses sitting among her intricately done hair, pearl clips keeping her hair back and a long, white gown. She heard music, felt the joy of dancing and saw many gold and white balloons.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
_ _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
_ _No I don’t want to mess this thing up  
_ _I don’t want to push too far_

Usagi gasped. That isn’t the jazz playing for the Charleston. She twirled out of hold with Mamoru and they did a synchronised heel swivel. He smiled over at her and took hold of her hand.

She looked down at their hands and she saw a beautiful rose corsage at her wrist, with tiny leaves and pearls framing the flower.

_The dance._

She gazed at Mamoru, another memory hitting her straight in the face. She realised that in sleep, she dreamed of numerous things that she had forgotten. However, Serenity must be one of those things your mind makes up at night. After all, not everything can be true, can it?


	55. Chapter 55

Kunzite was walking hand in hand with Minako after leaving the Crown Arcade where Minako had just let loose on the Formula One racing game. Motoki had warned her to keep the road rage to a minimum, unlike last time, but she still managed to ignore him. It got worse when Usagi joined her and Minako provoked the blonde’s road rage when she told her to eat her dust and caused Usagi to crash her car in the game. At this point, Kunzite had walked in to witness the resulting screams of protest at the game over and had decided to take Minako away from the chaos.

Minako beamed up at him, basking in the feeling of being so close to him. Their relationship had changed since they had spontaneously spent the night together.

She didn’t know she could feel so warm and safe. It was a running joke among her friends that she was the goddess of love, yet she couldn’t help finding it ironic that she found someone that she could love so deeply. She wasn’t sure she could find the words to tell him, though. It was unsurprising to everyone when Makoto confessed that she and Nephrite had shared such feelings. Makoto wore her heart on her sleeve, and everyone knew it. Minako however, had always felt cursed when it came to love, and she could never shake the feeling. With Kunzite, it had taken time for her to let him in and she had listened to Usagi when she told her to let love in. Minako didn’t regret showing Kunzite her feelings and she knew that he felt the same.

Minako caught a frown pass over Kunzite’s face.

“Hey,” she squeezed his hand, “what’s wrong?”

He looked down at her and grimaced. “Let’s go on this way,” he nodded in the direction that led them the long way around the park.

She stood still as he tugged on her hand, which pulled him back. “I thought we were cutting through to get to your place,” she quirked an eyebrow.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

She turned back to look down the path and noticed a familiar head of silver hair, tied back in a low ponytail. She glared at Kunzite and let go of his hand.

“Just give me a minute,” she warned, as he made to protest. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course!” Kunzite replied. “It’s him I don’t trust.” He narrowed his eyes at Yaten’s seated form down the path on a bench.

“Then trust me, I just want to speak to him,” Minako said. She left Kunzite staring after her in frustration.

“Yaten-kun!” Minako greeted.

He looked up from his book and frowned. “What do you want, Minako-san?” He stared back into the pages of his book.

“Why did you leave me when we listened to Seiya play our song for Usagi-chan?” Minako asked.

“I have my reasons,” Yaten replied flatly, not taking his eyes off the pages.

“You left without a word. It was rude,” Minako folded her arms across her chest.

“Welcome to my world,” Yaten rolled his eyes, never once looking at her.

“Your world isn’t always grey, Yaten. What were your reasons for leaving like that?” Minako pressed.

Yaten shook his head, closing his book firmly. “Drop it, Minako.”

“Not until I have an explanation!” she said exasperatedly.

He stood up, holding his book under his arm. “Then you’ll be holding on a long time.” He walked past her.

“No!” She grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He pulled away and glared at her.

“You’re being dull!” he growled.

Kunzite made to come over but Minako held a hand up to him, then held up one finger to tell him she’ll be done in a moment.

“What’s your problem?” she asked angrily.

“You!” he threw his hands up in the air. “I will never be that person. I’m not my brother, so stop thinking that I am. Anything I did shouldn’t have happened. I just lost my head.” He frowned, walking away.

Minako stared after him, her mouth gaping open. After a moment, she felt Kunzite’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. She felt his lips graze behind her ear, the warmth of him thawing out the cold left in Yaten’s wake.

Zoicite blinked twice before cracking up with laughter.

“What?” Mamoru drank his coffee steadily. “Minako threatened us if we didn’t go.”

“I can imagine,” Zoicite laughed.

“I won’t say I was thrilled by the idea. I don’t do dancing like that,” Mamoru frowned, thinking about when Minako ordered the guys to sort themselves out for the 1920’s night that she wanted to do. All of them had protested and even offered alternatives, but she had been insistent. They had groaned at being forced to do a night like this.

“The girls really enjoyed themselves,” Nephrite shrugged.

“Well, yeah, they were torturing you guys,” Zoicite snickered.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “To be honest, the 1920’s night suited Usa-chan. I’ve never seen her dance like that before,” he mused.

“Yeah, Mamoru didn’t need to stop her from having a clutz attack once,” Nephrite piped up. “We’re all in shock.” He snorted.

Mamoru whacked him around the head with a book, frowning at him. “Nice.”

“I wish the girls had got you guys on camera doing those dances!” Zoicite snickered.

Mamoru cringed. “Thank heaven they didn’t.”

Usagi swung gently on a swing in the park, thinking about the lost memories she’d been able to remember. It felt weird how they were coming back to her. It was sometimes little things that kicked her brain into filling the hole that the accident had made. Memories brought feelings and she didn’t know what to do about them. She kept them to herself to save herself from burdening anyone. She sighed.

A young girl walked on by with her mother, holding a hand mirror. Usagi smiled at the sight of the little girl laughing as she skipped along. As the girl waved the mirror about, the light reflected off it and it shone in Usagi’s eyes. She stopped swinging and came to a stop, raising her hand to cover her eyes. _Oh, a bright light!_ She gasped. She looked up again and the light still shone at her from where the mirror was still waving about in the young child’s hand. As she gazed at the light, she felt herself fall into a memory of the night of her accident.

She caught her breath as she saw in her mind’s eye the bright light that enveloped her before she saw the blackness that had taken her before she fell unconscious. Vividly, she saw black dots literally cloud her vision and she felt herself fall, hearing someone yell “yo, odango!” before she fainted in a heap on the ground, the painful memory being too much for her mind to take.


	56. Chapter 56

_She no longer questioned the long snow-white gown that clung to her body and fell in waves down to the ground. She had noticed once that she had pearl barrettes in her hair which was styled in her familiar odangos. She stood at her balcony and gazed longingly down to the blue planet, her hands clasped together. Her cerulean blue eyes held a sadness behind them as the longing only increased. She sighed and turned from the forbidden planet, heading out of her door with the intention to leave the palace. She ran down the stairs and through the front doors, her hand resting on the bannister of the stairs, keeping the poise of a princess._

_A hand reached out and placed itself on top of hers that was resting on the bannister. She gasped, looking up, stunned at seeing the person before her. A gentle blush spread over her cheeks as she reached the bottom of the staircase and turned to the one person who made her heart sigh ever since they first laid eyes on each other. He reached forward and placed his hand on her cheek where she willingly leaned into it, inhaling his sweet scent of roses._

_“Serenity,” he breathed, looking down at her._

_She gazed into his stormy blue eyes which reminded her of the mysterious planet Earth. She strongly suspected it was these eyes that drew her heart to him. She smiled, drinking in the sight of him. They were always quiet, for fear of being discovered. He encircled her small frame with his arms, holding her close. She felt his ebony hair resting against her blonde locks as his head rested above hers._

“Mamo-chan?” she muttered.

She was aware of a pair of arms around her, keeping her from being flat against the ground. She caught the scent of roses… and is that olives? Her eyes fluttered open. She could see a face hidden in shadow, but she immediately saw ebony hair swept across the forehead and dark, blue eyes staring down at her. It took her a moment to see there was a blue tint to the hair and the eyes were different somehow to the ones she remembered.

“Oh!” she sat up, startled.

“Careful,” a voice warned in her ear.

“Seiya!” she exclaimed.

“I was coming over to you, but you blacked out by the swing. I brought you out of the sun by the grass until you came out of it,” he explained. “Are you alright?”

“Gomen, yes,” she replied. “A little woozy.” She brought a hand to her forehead to stop the world from spinning.

“What do you remember?”

“I don’t know. I remember sitting on the swing and admiring how bright it was outside…” Usagi trailed off.

“Let’s get you to a doctor,” Seiya replied, looking at her in concern.

“No,” she protested. “I’m alright. I just need a few moments for the world to stop spinning.” She smiled at him to press her point.

Seiya relented, letting her sit up straighter.

“I remembered something,” she said after a few moments silence.

“Yeah?” he raised an eyebrow.

“The night of the accident,” she stated.

Seiya’s face remained expressionless. “Hmm,” he grunted.

“Arigatou, I appreciate your help, Seiya,” Usagi shifted from his embrace to get herself upright. “I need to see Rei-chan.”

“I’ll drive you,” he said firmly.

Usagi didn’t protest. She walked with him to his car and she sat in the seat, gazing out at the passing view.

“That’s probably why you passed out,” Seiya said flatly.

Usagi turned to look at him. “W-what?”

“The trauma of the accident,” he shrugged. “I expect it’d be a shock for you to remember. It can’t have been comfortable.”

Usagi silently turned to see them approaching the Hikawa Shrine. She smiled at him in gratitude and made her way up the long staircase to seek out Rei.

Minako sat at her desk, wearing her earphones as she listened to _that_ song. She sighed hearing the words that she hadn’t listened to since she first heard them at the concert.

_Kinda breaks your heart when you think about_   
_Everything she gave and the life they stole away_   
_But you can't blame her_   
_Everybody's drawn to the danger_   
_Looking through the lens of make believe_   
_Ain't a mystery why a star goes down in flames_   
_Famous_

Yaten had written this song for her so that she would know that the Three Lights would be there for her as a supporting hand and friend in the gruelling music industry. She had appreciated the sentiment and she often thought about it. But it was only now that she had listened to the track that Yaten had given her after the concert as her personal copy. She sighed as she carefully listened to the lyrics.

She had felt saddened by his exit from their conversation in the park. She didn’t understand how she could possibly be his problem. She had only helped him when he’d asked, and she’d been thrilled with the opportunity. However now, she heard the love and care that he’d poured into the lyrics.

_Everybody's drawn to the danger_   
_Looking through the lens of make believe_   
_Ain't a mystery why a star goes down in flames_

She knew that writing music together had been intimate. Music always is. It had felt almost…. dangerous, allowing the music to take over between them. But it was only now that she’d heard it. He had grown grudgingly fond of her company and she had turned his world, temporarily, upside down, until he stomped hard on it. Yaten was the star and she had dragged him out of his safety net. No wonder he had stormed off like that. He was the stubbornest person she knew.

Motoki and Kunzite stared at Mamoru.

“I’m sorry, what?” Motoki repeated.

“I want to invite Usa-chan to my place,” Mamoru said patiently.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows. “Hot date?” he asked flatly, lacking Nephrite’s teasing tone.

“I just want to ask her to dinner. At least I know she’ll be safe in my home, unlike the last time we went out to eat,” Mamoru said, his mouth down turning.

Motoki and Kunzite looked at each other then looked at Mamoru in sympathy. 


	57. Chapter 57

Usagi skipped out of her house, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She looked up at the blue sky and smiled widely, taking in a huge gust of air and stretching her arms above her head. She had stayed with Rei for the night as she talked about the memories she had recovered, and Rei had patiently listened, assuring her that it was real, intrigued by moments that Usagi had never shared in the past. But Usagi also cried. She had cried, hard. Besides the blow up that Usagi had with Seiya a while ago, Usagi hadn’t really expressed much about the accident to anyone. She had just gone day by day, grateful that she was surrounded by friends and loved ones. Yet, the emotions had been stirring inside, left alone. After the initial shock of reliving the moment that took away the heart-warming memories and the typical Usagi moments, she felt herself reaching out for Rei. She had felt the pain of that night all over again and it hurt. It hurt a lot. But then it was also the emotional pain that hurt. Usagi had felt winded and she knew that Seiya wasn’t going to heal that part of her. The four girls were like a safe wall that had always been around Usagi, or at least, that’s how it felt to them. Seiya had taken a running leap and gotten past her protective walls and she had found him in her life, just like that. Rei always knew what to say to her. She had always read Usagi, and any of the girls, like they were an open book. When Usagi had finally spoken of everything she’d seen, felt and relived, it had taken her on an emotional rollercoaster of the highs and lows and the heartbreak. When Usagi’s tears fell, Rei had sat by her and let the petite blonde cry her last.

Usagi made her way to the Crown Arcade, feeling the weight off her shoulders. She had spoken little snippets as they crossed her mind, but she had never made a big deal about things. When she grinned and clutzed out, nobody suspected that anything was wrong in the odango-haired girl’s world. Usagi knew that she didn’t have everything back in place, but she had enough to understand herself and Mamoru and for now, that was enough. She mused these thoughts and turned the corner to enter the arcade. She looked around and spotted Motoki, who beckoned her over. She beamed and made her way over to him and sat at the counter.

“Motoki-kun!” she greeted.

“Usagi-chan,” he replied, placing a chocolate milkshake in front of her. “How are you?”

“I’m great! The sun is beautiful today,” she commented, nodding at the doors.

Motoki nodded then looked a little over Usagi’s head and smiled. “Mamoru-kun, coffee?”

“Arigatou,” Mamoru replied, nodding, sitting next to Usagi. “Usa-chan, are you doing anything today?”

Usagi raised her eyebrows, shrugging. “Reading my comics in the park and then I’m seeing Mako-chan later because she made strawberry cheesecake,” she said, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“And this evening?”

“Um,” Usagi frowned, thinking.

“Great,” Mamoru interrupted. “Would you like to join me for dinner this evening?”

Usagi made to open her mouth, staring at him but Mamoru cut in again.

“At my house,” he said hesitantly. “I can pick you up from here as you’ve never been to my home before.”

Usagi thought for a moment then smiled a brilliant smile, just as Mamoru was beginning to wish he hadn’t entertained the idea.

“Arigatou, Mamo-chan. I’ll join you,” Usagi jumped up. “I’ll see you later. I’m just going to enjoy the sunshine for an hour before I see Mako-chan.”

“I’ll meet you here at 6, Usa-chan,” Mamoru replied, glowing inside.

Usagi nodded, passing him.

Motoki put a coffee in front of Mamoru, staring after Usagi with an eyebrow raised.

“So, you did it?”

“Yes,” Mamoru said, taking up his coffee to drink from it.

“Are you intending to get back with her?” Motoki hedged.

Mamoru took a deep breath. “Usagi seems… happy.”

Motoki looked at him, unimpressed. “Not what I asked, mate.”

Mamoru raked his fingers through his hair and let out a puff of air. “Motoki, I love her, alright? I just don’t want to take her out of her happy state by complicating her life.”

“I’m not sure it would be unwelcome, Mamoru,” Motoki crossed his arms across his chest.

Mamoru looked at him questioningly.

“Haven’t you noticed the way she looks at you, baka?” Motoki rolled his eyes, walking away, leaving Mamoru staring dumbfounded.

Usagi strolled into the park and sat down on a bare patch of grass, overlooking the lake. She smiled happily, taking her comics out. She basked in the sounds of birds whistling, the gentle breeze and the warmth from the sun. After a while, she realised she had been on the same page, not taking much in. She sat back and looked up at the sky. She thought about the evening and felt a churning in her stomach. _Mamoru_. Why had she agreed to see him? _At his house?_ She swallowed. She felt an excited nervousness swirl in her stomach. She felt like hanging out with Mamoru had fallen over the dating line. She was surprised to find that she wasn’t completely opposed to that.

Yaten was sat in the window of the Three Lights apartment, staring out onto the street below. He was vaguely aware of footsteps heading his way and stopping a short distance away from him. He rolled his eyes, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone.

“What’s with you?” Seiya’s voice rang in his ears.

“I thought you were going out,” Yaten said flatly.

“I am but you’ve been vaguer than usual for a while,” Seiya replied.

Yaten shrugged.

“Look, if it’s Mina…” Seiya trailed off as Yaten interrupted.

“Nothing will ever happen between me and Minako, so what is the point in feeling anything for her? I’m not going to waste time letting her into my private life if it’s all a waste,” Yaten huffed.

Seiya sat down opposite Yaten and frowned. “It’ll get better.”

“Hark at mopey!” Cat-green eyes flashed at Seiya in annoyance.

“I hadn’t seen you so… free than when you were with her,” Seiya mused.

“Just go away, Seiya,” Yaten said in exasperation.

“You do know there’s a possibility that we’ll work with her again. You do know that, don’t you?”

“Yes… and that thought kind of kills me,” Yaten said quietly.

Seiya got up, patting him on the shoulder as he left.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: the incredible song used in this chapter is Gabrielle Aplin's Salvation

Usagi clenched her hands nervously, sitting on Mamoru’s couch. She looked around the room, noting how clean everything was. The scent of roses permeated the air around her, and she breathed in a big lung full. Despite her nervousness, she felt like a huge cloud of warmth, which only Mamoru’s presence ever provided her, had settled around her like a protective cage. She could smell the tasty aromas of food coming from Mamoru’s kitchen and heard him clattering about in it, when suddenly she heard his footsteps coming her way.

“Usa-chan, your beverage,” Mamoru gallantly held out a tall glass of chocolate milkshake to her.

She laughed. “Perfect!”

He joined in with her laughter and sat down next to her, turning on the TV absentmindedly. They sat in silence for a moment as Usagi slurped from her glass. A sleek black piano caught her eye in the corner of the room, and she leapt up to take a closer look. Mamoru watched her cross the room, then leapt up himself when he realised what she was looking at.

“What are you writing, Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, looking at sheet music sitting above the keys on the stand.

He snatched up the music sheets hastily and hid them behind his back. “Not much,” he replied weakly.

“Aw, Mamo-chan,” she whined. “What is it?”

“Nothing, Usagi,” he turned to put the papers on a high shelf which he knew Usagi couldn’t get at considering she only stood at 4 feet 11. He wasn’t prepared for Usagi leaping on his back.

“Mamo-chan!” She held onto his back, using one arm to reach up to the high shelf where the papers were sitting.

His eyes widened at the random turn of events. He hadn’t expected this situation. He walked backwards away from the shelf and used one arm to turn to tickle her wherever his hand landed. He caught her under her arm which made her shriek and wriggle on his back, laughing. He used her moment of distraction to walk to the safety of the sofa when suddenly her hands came down and got his ribs. He buckled in shock. She realised he was horribly ticklish there and continued even more which resulted in them both tumbling onto the couch. They both opened their eyes in shock to find Usagi lying on top of him and she blushed.

The timer in the kitchen went off and Mamoru got up so quickly that Usagi was plonked onto the floor. He burst into laughter.

“I’m so sorry, Usagi-chan,” he continued to chuckle. He bent down and lifted Usagi up from under her arms. She frowned, rubbing her back as she sat at the sofa.

“Occupational hazard,” she replied dryly as Mamoru went to the kitchen to rescue his cooking.

They sat at the table together to eat Mamoru’s yakisoba chicken, which is Japanese buckwheat flour noodles with chicken and vegetables. Usagi beamed at the meal, resisting the urge to inhale her meal, instead eating at a slower pace, enjoying the taste.

“Wow, where did you learn to cook, Mamo-chan?” she asked.

“Believe it or not, I am self-taught,” he answered modestly.

Her eyes widened. “Why is that?” 

“Well, losing my parents meant that I didn’t have a close bond with anyone… except maybe Motoki. I suppose I took up many hobbies so that I could look after myself and never rely on anybody. It gave me lots of skills, so I was able to learn lots of things quickly, which I guess comes in handy now.”

“Because you want to be a doctor?”

Mamoru blinked, trying to recall discussing his dreams for the future with her. Pushing that thought aside, he replied, “yes. It brings its own challenges but there are worse things.”

Usagi nodded, knowing all too well.

Seiya was driving through the Juban district, looking for a place to stop off. He was driving steadily, which had become the norm since he had come close to killing a helpless girl. He sighed, pulling into the side of the road and got out. He took off, coming towards a florist shop and crashed into a young woman who had walked out of the shop, right as he was intending to pass it. A cloud of lilacs seemed to fill the air as they shot out of the woman’s arms, right before she landed on the floor. Seiya had somehow managed to remain upright. Shortly after recovering from the shock of impact, he looked down at the young woman who he immediately noticed had long red hair which was in two looped bunches that fell in long tendrils down to her knees. 

He got down on his knees, taking her hands gently in his.

“Gomen,” he said softly, gazing into her deep orange eyes that had a tint of a warm brown in them.

She looked up at him in shock, recovering quickly. “It’s fine,” she said, looking around at the fallen flowers. She cringed.

Seiya looked around him at where she was looking and bit his lip. “That was my fault. I’ll help you.”

They got to work picking up the endless stems of flowers and Seiya followed her into the shop where she ordered him to put the bunch down. He obliged, conscious that he found it difficult not to look her way. Her eyes had to be the most enchanting thing about her. They were fringed by thick, long dark lashes that were emphasised by a red eye liner that she pulled off flawlessly.

“I haven’t yet introduced myself, after I rudely bumped into your life. I’m Sei-” Seiya attempted.

“Seiya Kou, lead singer of Three Lights. I know of you, yes,” she interrupted, folding her arms across her chest.

He leant back against the counter, raising his eyebrows. “Are you a fan?”

She then raised her eyebrows. “That’s some ego,” she replied tartly.

“Gomen, I didn’t mean to come across pretentious,” he bowed. “You have a beautiful shop. I’ve never noticed it before.”

“Well, you clearly either have people get your flowers for you or you don’t use my shop,” she pointed out the rose in his lapel.

He blushed, gaping at her. “Well, I know where to get mine from now,” he winked. “What’s your name?”

She stared at him hard, pursing her lips. “My name is Kakyuu.”

“Mm, fire,” he commented on her name. “That suits your lovely hair colour,” he made to reach out for the long strands but instead dropped his hand to the counter, “and your eyes.”

She smiled.

After eating a hearty portion of chocolate shortcake, Mamoru and Usagi were sat on the couch together. Usagi couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mamo-chan. What is it?” she squealed exasperatedly.

He turned to look at her in disbelief. “You don’t give up, do you?”

“Never!” she said defiantly.

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I’m interested in you,” she replied.

His eyes widened, while she clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Gomen, that sounded a little odd,” she said, blushing.

Mamoru sighed, got up and crossed the room. He reached for the music sheets on the high shelf and then perched himself at his piano. He gestured for Usagi to join him and she hesitantly took a seat. He positioned the music sheet so that he could see it easily and started to play a soft melody.

_You are the avalanche  
One world away  
My make believing  
While I'm wide awake_

_Just a trick of light  
To bring me back around again  
Those wild eyes  
A psychedelic silhouette_

_I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my_

Usagi stopped looking at the keys of the piano and looked at Mamoru. His eyes were very nearly closed, allowing him to be lost in the music and yet, still seeing the keys.

_You are the snowstorm  
I'm purified  
The darkest fairytale  
In the dead of night_

_Let the band play out  
As I'm making my way home again  
Glorious we transcend  
Into a psychedelic silhouette_

_I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my_

He used the deeper keys and the melody played through for about a minute but Usagi didn’t notice. She felt her heart shift and she felt the music. It provoked a deep feeling within her which she saw reflected in Mamoru’s face. He almost looked overcome with sadness and… perhaps, hope.

_My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my_

The tune slowed and faded. Mamoru sat back and looked at Usagi, shrugging. “When you face great challenges in life, you need an escape.”

“Wow,” Usagi breathed. “Where did you get the inspiration?”

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. “I dunno,” he mumbled.

She frowned, ignoring him. She looked at the title of the music sheet which read _Salvation_. She raised her eyebrows. “What an interesting title.” She poked him in the side which made him jump and she raised her eyebrows.

He sighed, frowning. “You inspired it, Usako.”

She blinked and slowly smiled at the affectionate nickname, uniquely given to her by him. He felt his resolve slipping and his hand came up to brush back her bangs. She felt a blush wash over her cheeks, and she smiled gently, feeling the butterflies swirl up in her stomach.

He leaned forward, hesitantly. One hand came around her waist and the other moved to the back of her ear, pulling her closer, while still allowing her the chance to escape if she wished to. He saw no indication that she wanted to flee so he came closer to her, their lips a mere breath away. He felt her breath hitch and he closed the gap between them.

Instantly, Usagi felt something fall into place and she felt a heavy fog lifting from within her. Her grip tightened on Mamoru as she saw images fly by from the buried part of her that had kept her remaining lost memories that had been fighting to escape over the past few months. The only way she could describe it was that it was like looking at a flicking picture book. As your finger allowed the pages to pass one by one before your eyes, the images changed quickly to show the progression of a story.

As Mamoru kissed her, long and hard, he felt a sudden tight grip on his arms. He didn’t feel her let go so he continued to kiss her, allowing himself to get lost in her embrace and the intimacy of the moment. After what felt like hours, he pulled away to gaze into her glassy eyes. He cocked his head to one side.

“Usako?” he asked gently, feeling her grip on him subside.

She shook out of her reverie and stared at him.

“Mamo-chan?”

He raised his eyebrows, allowing her to go on.

“I remember everything,” a few tears falling from her glassy eyes that made her usual crystal blue orbs appear like marble.

His thumbs came up to wipe the tears from her cheeks, staring at her in wonderment.

“You remembered just now?”

“Over the past few weeks I’ve been remembering more and more. Memories have been coming to me in different ways, either in dreams, seeing moments in familiar places or circumstances, or situations provoke flashes. It had been coming on so gradually, but I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. I didn’t expect to feel this way again,” she gripped onto him again.

He pulled her close to him, his arms enclosing her in his embrace, resting his head on hers. “I can’t tell you how amazing that is to hear. I’m so sorry, Usako.”

“None of this has been your fault. Arigatou, Mamo-chan. I was so lost,” she tearfully breathed into his neck. “You found me.”

“I will always find you,” Mamoru murmured.


	59. Chapter 59

Minako sat in the sunshine with a pad of paper on her lap which she every now and then scribbled on. She held her pen between her teeth, gently gnawing on the end as she got lost in her thoughts. She had had lyrics coming to her for ages and it was only this morning that she found that they were clear enough in her head to write them down. She loved expression through music. She had dreamt of being an idol for so long, even before she was living in England. Her mind still wandered to the Three Lights concert and the tremendous emotions that had soared through her during the night. She had had highs and lows, but that night had to have topped all her experiences combined. She sighed.

Hearing a disturbance of rocks on the ground be kicked across the pathway, she looked up from her notebook, only to stare directly into jade green eyes.

“I’m going to say this before I change my mind. I’m sorry for our last conversation. It was out of line and it was a little rude of me to speak to you like I did,” Yaten said flatly. “I’m not good with the whole empathy thing.”

Minako raised her eyebrows. “A little rude? Honestly, I have no idea what I did to warrant that kind of reaction.” She flipped her notebook shut and held it against her lap using both hands with arms stretched out. “I apologise for whatever I did to offend you…”

“You didn’t offend me,” Yaten butted in. “I can’t explain it.”

“You mean you won’t,” Minako replied.

“Fine, I won’t.”

“Even though I deserve an explanation,” she battled back.

“You don’t. It’s my problem,” Yaten shrugged.

Minako swung her legs and leapt up from the bench. “You’re closed off, Yaten-kun. That’s okay, I understand.” She sighed and continued. “You need to let someone in.”

Yaten’s eyes flashed and he made to make a retort, but she continued.

“When we wrote music together, I saw a softer side to you, and he was fun. He was free. When you let your head catch up with you, your world goes grey. I don’t understand why you’re so close-hearted,” she mused.

Yaten frowned. “I’m not!”

“You are. Boyfriend or not, you were letting me in, without me realising it of course!” She rolled her eyes. “If people are willing to let you in, then extend the same to them. The Three Lights are important to me and my friends. You’re important.” And with that, she walked off to meet with Kunzite, someone who had waited patiently for her to allow him into her heart.

Yaten watched her go, hearing her shout over her shoulder a word of thanks for using empathy and apologising to her. He smiled in response. He looked up at the blue sky and mused about his time alone thinking after Seiya had left. Some of what Seiya had said had been reflected in Minako’s words. He knew he wasn’t happy, but he had often reflected on his time with Minako and he had felt warm. He was happy when he had let her in and had broken his cold exterior. He sighed. It was going to take a lot of work to fight against his instincts and keep people away. He had always kept his brothers at arm’s length, too. But there was hope yet.

Usagi crept into her house, having just been dropped off by Mamoru. It was late morning and she had his green blazer draped around her shoulders. She slipped upstairs into her room and set his jacket down over her bed. She let out a deep breath of relief. She was afraid of bumping into any of her family, enquiring after her whereabouts. She was hoping the “I was at Rei’s house for a study buddy all nighter” excuse would cut it. Her mother usually swallowed it, which Usagi suspected, was wishful thinking that Usagi was trying harder.

Usagi slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She squirted a fruity shampoo into her hands and rubbed it into her long golden locks. She attempted to keep her mind off the night before by concentrating on rubbing soothing circles on her scalp. However, it was an impossible task. She felt like she was walking on air! Everything had snapped back into place for her and she was so happy to see Mamoru with the eyes that she used to see him with. To remember how their relationship had evolved had been thrilling for her and it had given her some intense butterflies in her stomach!

Mamoru had made the mistake during the night to flick the TV over to the music channel. They had been talking for a while after dinner had been finished. They were lounging on the sofa when Mamoru had absent-mindedly turned the TV on for background noise and flicked the channels until he’d settled on music. Mid-sentence, Usagi’s attention had been caught by the song _Shut Up and Dance_ and she’d giggled. He’d frowned at her, turning to the TV and visibly sweat-dropped.

“What made you choose this song to torture me with at the karaoke?” she had asked.

“Torture you?” Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

“Come on!” she whined. “Why did you choose that song?”

“I overheard you listening to music in the library when Ami left you to study a chapter in your book for biology. It was on the day when Motoki and I asked to share the study room with the two of you because it was so busy that day!” Mamoru explained. “You were flicking through music for ages and I heard you settle on that song. I never forgot it.”

Usagi had looked up at him from her laid out position on the couch and smiled, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“You were humming the lyrics and I don’t know,” he shrugged. “ _This woman is my destiny_ kind of got me after we were paired to go to the dance together.”

“And you believe in destiny?” she asked.

“I believe in you, Usako,” he had replied, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Usagi stepped out of the shower and walked back into her room, sitting on her bed. After a moment, she felt distinctly uncomfortable and shifted, realising she had sat on Mamoru’s jacket. She picked it up, brought it to her face and inhaled. She smiled. The sweet scent of roses and possibly a musk filled her senses and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach in response. _Mamoru._ She closed her eyes, hugging the jacket to her body, thinking about the weight on her shoulders that he had lifted. She almost laughed thinking about when she had come out of her coma in the hospital, only to find Mamoru and she had screamed out of confusion, anxiety and fear. It was her belief and trust in her friends that had helped her to ignore her instinct to fly at the jerk and let him in. It was steady and a little weird at times but now she felt better, like herself, to see him as her safety net.

She mused about when she had tired herself out, completely forgetting the time, talking to Mamoru about the past several months and learning about the other. She had been vaguely aware of falling asleep at Mamoru’s side, only to wake up a few hours later in the very early hours of the morning to find herself tucked under the covers of his bed. She had immediately been thrown and panicked, wondering what had happened. But she had found that he had simply lifted her off his sofa and carried her onto his more comfortable bed. She had found him laying next to her but having left some distance between them. She had appreciated his gentlemanly behaviour, but she had slipped back down onto the bed and tugged him gently on the arm. In sleep, he shifted closer to her and she had rested her head next to his and they had slept through until morning. She couldn’t have felt safer.

She opened her eyes, feeling something lumpy in the pocket. Hesitantly, she reached in and lifted out something golden. She dropped the jacket into her lap and looked more closely, no longer shy of intruding. She noted that it was a star locket. She raised her eyebrows, wondering where Mamoru had got it from. She opened it to find a light shine from inside and a crescent moon in the orb rotated slowly as music played. She smiled. _How beautiful._ She watched it play for another minute then closed it. She placed it back into the pocket of Mamoru’s jacket, noting that she must give it back to him when she saw him.


	60. Chapter 60

“Sun… moon… stars,” Rei murmured, sitting in front of her great fire, eyes closed. The flames licked at the air, teasing the ends of Rei’s long, dark, almost violet tresses. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, her fingers moving together in sync with the words. Her grandfather had taught her meditation from a young age. She had woken from strange dreams and hoped that it would ease the resulting feelings.

Rei’s eyes snapped open, breathing heavily. She wiped at the sweat above her brow and sighed. She saw shadows in the bright flames. She felt worried. She saw splashes of water, gusts of fire, strikes of electricity and blinding lights. She didn’t know what it meant. It was almost familiar to her but at the same time, unwanted. The shadows are what worried her the most. Who were they?

“Minako-chan!” a voice hollered, startling the young blonde. She looked up to see Usagi running towards her.

“Usagi-chan!” she smiled, hugging her fellow blonde. “What’s up?”

Together they continued down the path and ended up in the Crown Arcade where they found Ami and Makoto drinking camomile and rose tea, respectively. They greeted each other as the blonde duo sat down, with Usagi shouting over to Motoki an order of chocolate milkshake.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Makoto asked as Motoki placed Usagi’s drink in front of her.

“Right, so girls, I wanted to share something with you,” Usagi’s eyes sparkled.

“Okay,” Ami replied patiently.

Usagi looked around the table. “Wait, where’s Rei-chan?”

“Not here yet,” Ami observed, taking a sip of her camomile tea.

At that moment, the girls jumped in shock, hearing a loud crash and an _ow_ as they witnessed Rei limp into the arcade, her hair mussed up. Makoto immediately leapt up and rushed to her side.

“Rei-chan, what happened to you?” Makoto asked, looking at the other girls whose mouths were stuck open in shock.

“Ow,” Rei winced, climbing into the booth. “I was running late so I used my bike to get down here from the shrine. I crashed as I got here and landed on top of several bins outside.”

Usagi peered closer at Rei. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“No,” Rei grumbled, stealing Usagi’s drink.

The table felt the change in atmosphere, so Ami changed the subject. “Usagi-chan wanted to tell us all something and now that you’re here, Rei, the floor is yours.”

Usagi blinked as she sat back down, having just gestured to Motoki to bring over another drink. “Arigatou!” she called to him. “Oh yes, well, I wanted to tell you about what happened last night.”

“Kunzite told me that Mamoru was considering asking you to visit his house. Is that true?” Minako nudged Usagi in the side.

“Yes,” Usagi said, blushing.

“What?” Rei squealed, standing up suddenly, then wincing and slowly sliding back into her seat.

“Nothing happened but that wasn’t what I wanted to see you girls for!” Usagi waved her hands in front of her defensively. “I remember everything since the accident.”

There was a resounding silence.

Then suddenly, Usagi felt four pairs of arms embrace her from all sides and she laughed and cried into her friend’s warmth.

“But really, dish on what happened at Mamoru-san’s,” Minako’s voice echoed in Usagi’s ear. Usagi sweat-dropped.

In the late afternoon, Usagi had stopped by the Juban Park to read some comics before she met up with Mamoru. His jacket was around her shoulders to keep the wind off her. She pulled it around herself more tightly. For all intents and purposes, his jacket drowned her. It was perfectly made for his broad shoulders, wide chest and strong back. However, it was draped around her small frame like a cape. The scent of roses was strong in her nose and she couldn’t help the swell of warmth spread through her. She smiled.

She once again dug deep into his pocket to bring out the star locket into her hands. She opened it to watch the little crescent moon rotate round in the orb as the music played. She cocked her head to one side, listening to the song play through. Her comics forgotten, she continued to listen intently to the melody, closing her eyes.

“Usako.” Hands covered her eyes and she reached up to clasp each hand in hers and she opened her eyes to look over her shoulder, directly into Mamoru’s stormy blue eyes.

“Mamo-chan,” she exclaimed.

He stood in front of her then and looked down at her lap. She took the locket back up into her hands and he raised his eyebrows. She made to take his jacket from around her shoulders, but he instead placed an arm around her shoulders and sat with her on the bench she occupied. He put his free hand over her hand clasping his locket and he frowned at it.

“You know, I have no idea where I got that from,” he said.

“Really? How long have you had it?” she said, blinking up at him.

“Honestly? For as long as I can remember.”

“And you carry it with you?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He looked down at her and smiled. “It’s silly, I suppose. Eventually, I forgot I even had it on me.”

She looked down at it. “It’s really beautiful, Mamo-chan.” She opened the locket once again to allow it to play and they both sat and listened to it. “Such a sweet song,” she murmured. She handed it to Mamoru. He took it and stared at it.

“You like it, so I’d like you to take care of it for me,” he said.

“Mamo-chan, I can’t do that,” she curled her hand into a fist.

“I used to think that my mother gave it to me before she died but of course, I have no idea. I thought that it would fill a hole,” he smiled weakly.

“What hole?”

“The loss, I suppose,” Mamoru shrugged. He then smiled and took her hand. She looked down at their hands and watched him firmly place the locket in the palm of her hand and enclose her fingers around it. “Look after it, Usako.”

“Arigatou, Mamo-chan.” She smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand and she nuzzled into it.

In that moment, a bright light engulfed them both. Usagi gasped as the light was all too like the light that had inevitably led to her memory loss. However, there was a difference. This light was warm. She felt Mamoru’s hand tighten over hers and he took a huge intake of breath. They both felt a pull behind their navel and the light disappeared as they opened their eyes, looking around at their ethereal surroundings. This was when Mamoru did a double take at Usagi.

Her hair had lightened significantly, no longer the golden blonde but almost white. She stood beside him, donning a pure white Empire Silhouette gown with a heavily decorated bodice. A beaded bracelet rested on her wrist, golden earrings were at her ears and little pearl barrettes were in her hair. The only thing familiar to him was the odangos. What caught Mamoru’s attention the most was the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

However, Usagi had likewise stared at him. His hair and eyes were just the same as they always were. But he was wearing a dark uniform with silver patterning on the chest. On the shoulder pads, a black cape was attached with a red lining. A sword was seen at the hip and he wore sturdy black boots.

They both then stared into each other’s eyes, mouth agape. Then they turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and Usagi gasped.

“Mother?” she whispered. Mamoru raised his eyebrows at Usagi then looked at the approaching woman.

She was slender with fair skin and bright silver eyes. She had long silvery-white hair which was done up in odangos like Usagi. She wore a floor-length dress with a bow on the chest, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. The most interesting thing about her appearance was the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

“Yes, Serenity,” she said gently. Mamoru sensed that this woman possessed the same warmth that Usagi does.

“What…” Usagi trailed off.

“You are quite right, my dear. I am your mother. More formally, my name is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom,” she said. She looked at Mamoru and back to Usagi. “I am here to grant you both your memories.”

“But I have my memories,” Usagi said then after a pause, frowned. “Wait, grant us both our memories?”

“Yes, Serenity,” she replied patiently. “I have been watching over you for your entire life. After your accident, I knew that you needed to get back your Earth memories which you lost, but it left an opening for your Moon Kingdom memories to fight to the forefront of your mind. I know that you have been dreaming about being Princess Serenity, though you didn’t know that that is who you were.”

“You’ve been having dreams?” Mamoru asked Usagi, his eyes wide upon hearing all of this.

Usagi nodded. “I just thought it was my overactive imagination but looking like this… I guess now my dreams make sense.”

Mamoru smirked at her which caused Usagi to smile in response.

Serenity continued. “Now that you have recovered your earth memories with the help of Prince Endymion, I can help you both recover your Silver Millennium memories.”

“Prince Endymion?” Mamoru asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, that is your formal title,” Serenity nodded. “You were the prince of the Earth. And your story ties in with my daughter’s, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.” She turned to Usagi and continued. “Living on the Moon, you became increasingly fascinated with the Earth and despite that it was forbidden to visit the blue planet, you secretly visited there and met Prince Endymion in which you then fell in love.”

Mamoru and Usagi turned to each other.

“The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time, and everyone lived in harmony. Until one day, the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon and Endymion died, protecting you Serenity,” Serenity continued. “You were so grief-stricken, you killed yourself with Endymion’s blade to join him in death.” Usagi gasped. “The only way to save you was to seal away the evil and the Moon Kingdom to save the solar system. I hoped that by sending you to Earth to be reborn, you would find each other again and find happiness.”

“My dreams!” Usagi whispered. “It all makes sense.”

Serenity nodded. “Your love is eternal. That’s why you always found each other.”

“But why are we learning about this now?” Mamoru said, confused.

“A wish was made by my daughter to live as a normal teenager as I had once wished for her a long time ago after she defeated the Dark Kingdom. When she lost her memories on Earth, it caused a disturbance in the solar system and her Silver Millennium memories were released. She needs you by her side, Endymion and I’m going to help you both.”

She stepped forward and kissed Usagi on her forehead, where the mark of the Moon Kingdom lay. Then she stood before Mamoru and kissed him gently on his forehead. In that moment, they both felt like their eyes had been opened and it all flooded back to them. The peace of the Silver Millennium, the devastation and destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the power and release of becoming a sailor senshi and the joys and trials of their time on Earth.

Usagi stumbled under the shock of the release of so many memories. Mamoru caught her by her shoulders, steadying her. He had been equally shocked, but he held his ground. Usagi was breathing hard, paling.

“Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan…” she whispered.

“Yes, Serenity. They are your four guardians and senshi of their respective planets. And Endymion, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite are known formally as the Shitennou, your four generals of Earth. I can’t give them memories of their former lives like I can you, but if the time comes, then you can.” She smiled.

“What does this mean?” Usagi said.

“Right now, it doesn’t mean anything for them. If you need them, they’ll know. It’s part of them.”

“Arigatou, Queen Serenity,” Mamoru bowed.

“Be safe, my darling,” Serenity cupped Usagi’s cheek.

A bright light once again engulfed them both and Mamoru and Usagi found themselves in the Juban park, hands clasped together. “Wow,” they murmured together.


	61. Epilogue

It was raining hard. Makoto was running down the street frantically, her hands over her head. Her long dark hair was tied back into her customary ponytail high on her head, the rain keeping her ponytail stuck to the back of her neck. She was cursing as she skidded along the streets, occasionally sneering at her dark green dress that came to her mid-thigh.

“Stupid weatherman!” she cursed. “He never gets it right!”

Only moments earlier she had been basking in the bright hot sunshine, when suddenly the weather took a turn for the worst and she was drenched within a few short minutes. She looked up at the blackening sky, feeling a tingling at the base of her neck when she heard it.

 _Bang! Crash!_ A flash of light blasted through the clouds. She gulped, coming to an abrupt stop, looking up. Her eyes widened seeing a bolt of lightning come down to the ground in the distance.

“Oh, this is all I need!” she ranted, starting up her run again. She felt like her bones were frozen from the inside out.

As she passed the Juban park, now not far from her home, she felt a shock vibrate across her damp skin. She took one look up at the sky, only to be temporarily blinded by the shocking brightness that descended on her. A bolt of lightning knocked her off her feet and she felt herself be propelled through the air and land in the lake. After a moment, her head shot up from under the surface of the water and she coughed out the water that had filled her lungs.

“What was that?” she spluttered.

Ami was sat in the library, poring over a book, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She pushed them up her nose as she sat up straight to gaze out of the window. It didn’t look pleasant outside, but the now gentle drizzle of the rain helped her to think. She sighed, shaking her head. When will the weatherman learn to do his job? She looked at her coat that was draped over the chair opposite her in the study room she occupied and smiled at the umbrella leaning by the door. When she woke up this morning, she could feel the stirring in the clouds and the damp in the air. Usually she ignored the weather on the TV because she had always been able to judge it better.

She looked down into her book once again and absentmindedly reached for her glass of water. She started to frown. _How far away was this glass?_ That was when she looked up, when she noticed that she couldn’t reach her arm out any more across the table. Her mouth fell open. Her glass was now inches from falling off.

“How odd,” she murmured. “I definitely set the glass down near to me.”

She stood up and leaned over to grab her glass. She opened her hand in a cupped gesture so that she could clasp her fingers around the glass but once she did that, the glass and the contents landed on the floor.

“I didn’t touch it!” she said to herself, eyes wide, staring at her hand.

“Konnichiwa, Mina-chan!”

Minako came out into the hallway as she heard the door open and she smiled when she saw Kunzite walking in, shaking out his damp hair. She rushed forward to embrace him then immediately recoiled.

“Ew, you’re all wet!” she said, her nose upturned.

“It is raining,” he replied, gently flicking the end of her nose. He slid his wet jacket off and hung it up. Then he looked through into the living room, raising his eyebrows.

“Arigatou, Catherine Obvious,” Minako narrowed her eyes.

Kunzite stared down at her, raising one eyebrow. “Catherine? Don’t you mean _Captain Obvious_?”

Minako blinked. “Huh, well, it could be a woman!”

He laughed, sliding an arm around her shoulder guiding her through into the living room. They both sat down on the couch, Kunzite still laughing to himself at Minako’s unusual take on language. Then he stopped as a snow-white cat walked in, purposefully in the direction of the pouting blonde.

“When did you get a cat?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, this is Artemis. He appeared at my door a few weeks ago and I don’t know,” she shrugged, “I like him. I feel like he watches over me when I’m alone.”

Kunzite raised his eyebrows slightly, then looked at Artemis again. “In that case, I like him, too.” He squeezed Minako closer to his side.

Nephrite walked in carefully, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. He sat down on Makoto’s bed where she was surrounded by pillows, blankets and hot flannels. He swept some hair away from her face, gently bringing her out of her slumber.

“Mako-chan?” he said gently. “I’ve brought you something to eat to help with your cold.”

“Arigatou,” Makoto choked out, grabbing a nearby tissue to blow her nose.

“Are you okay?” he asked, frowning in concern.

“I appreciate you helping me, but you don’t have to,” she sniffled.

“I don’t have to, but I want to,” he smiled, reaching out to take her hand. As soon as he made contact, his hand shot back having felt the electric shock shoot up his arm. “What was that?” he asked, wide-eyed.

“Gomen, it seems I get electrically charged when I’m sick,” she smiled weakly.

Nephrite laughed. “Well, you be careful with that. You could cause real damage to someone one day!” He took up a flannel and wiped at her forehead as she started on her soup.

Mamoru and Usagi sat on a bench together in the Juban park underneath a thick, bushy tree that had kept the bench dry during the wet spell. The sun had come out and everywhere glistened with the damp residue.

Usagi took in a huge breath of air. “Ah, it’s so beautiful and fresh after it rains!”

Mamoru smiled at her. “Always the optimist, Usako,” he stated, putting an arm around her waist.

“I may quite possibly agree,” a feminine voice interrupted. Mamoru and Usagi looked around for the voice until they heard, “down here.” Their heads looked down and then they simultaneously gasped.

“Hello, Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan, or I suppose more formally, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. My name is Luna,” a jet-black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead greeted.

“Is that cat talking?” Usagi whispered in Mamoru’s ear.

“Yes,” Luna answered before Mamoru could open his mouth.

“Wait a second, that crescent moon!” Usagi pointed at the mark of the Moon Kingdom, unmistakable on Luna’s forehead. Usagi sagged back into Mamoru’s embrace. “Oh, Luna! We were together on the Moon Kingdom.”

Mamoru looked at Usagi, suddenly seeing what she was seeing, through Usagi’s eyes. He blinked twice. “One of the guardian cats? Didn’t she train you when she woke you as Sailor Moon?”

Usagi nodded slowly. “Where have you been, Luna?”

“You wished for a normal life and the mark of the Moon Kingdom could have restored your memories of the Silver Millennium. I didn’t want that for you, so I left with Artemis, until Queen Serenity came to us to tell us we were needed as your familiars once again,” Luna stated.

“Familiars?” Mamoru asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, Artemis and I follow and guide the senshi of the solar system. You see, you each possess powers granted from your planets. We exist to protect you when you learn and grow as senshi. Of course, Usagi was a special case as Sailor Moon was simply created to protect the Moon Princess from the Dark Kingdom, but I was there to help her come into her powers. The moon cats are naturally attuned to the seasons and phases of the moon which helps us to train you in your heightened awareness of the environment you live in, in this case, the solar system,” Luna explained.

“Artemis,” Usagi smiled. “Where is he?”

“With Minako-chan. The girls are not yet senshi and right now, they don’t need to be. However, when Queen Serenity released your full memories, it caused a disturbance in the solar system and the girls responded to it, without their knowledge, of course,” Luna smiled. “We came back to you to watch over you all.”

“What do you mean by a disturbance?” Mamoru asked.

“Like I already said, guardians of planets possess powers granted to them by their planet. The awakening of your memories has probably awakened those parts of the senshi, too,” Luna said patiently. “Usagi, you are the most powerful person on Earth, as you are the moon princess. You were already aware that you were dreaming of your life as Princess Serenity before you were granted access to these memories. You see, through your dreams, you were able to see your past life and now, you may find you might have premonitions of the future, too.”

“So, you’re saying that before we know who we truly are, our subconscious fights to wake us up?” Usagi breathed.

“Yes,” Luna replied. “And you will help the senshi when they need you.”

“Sun… moon… stars,” Rei murmured, head bowed low in front of the great fire. Her brow was furrowed, sweat glistening at her hair line. Her hands moved with each word, begging the flames to show her the meaning behind her dreams.

Her eyes shot open when she felt an intense heat on her face and she stared into the flames. She saw a huge palace, looking out over a vast space. In a brief flash, she saw a young woman from behind, the bow at her mid back swaying in the breeze, blowing against her floor length gown. Then finally, she saw four sailor suited women. Rei gasped. The first blasted out water, the second threw out a ball of electricity and the third made Rei hold her arm up to cover her eyes from the blast of light that came out of the fire. She put her arm down and stared more intently into the flames. The fourth came closer and she saw what looked like a flaming arrow fly towards her. Rei jumped up. When she saw the flaming arrow fade from her vision, the flames of the great fire jumped out and Rei leapt out of the way, holding her hands up.

Instantly, the flames were thrown back and settled down. Rei blinked, mouth agape. _What was that?_ The vision had been quick, like a snapshot of images. But the last one felt so familiar…

She stared down at her hands, seeing for the first time that they were burned, but she hadn’t felt it. Her skin was hot, but it didn’t hurt. She raised her eyebrows. She bowed quickly once to the great fire and left the room, musing about the five shadows.

Usagi leant back into Mamoru’s arms in his apartment, sighing. Mamoru swept back her bangs with his hand and looked down at her.

“Anything wrong?”

She took another deep sigh and looked up at him from her position on the couch. “Do you think they’ll be alright?”

“The girls?” Mamoru asked.

“Yes!” Usagi replied exasperatedly.

Mamoru frowned. “I do. They have the Shitennou.”

Usagi raised her eyebrows. “Calling them by their formal name?”

“It felt… natural,” he shrugged.

“I know what you mean,” Usagi pursed her lips.

“If there’s one thing they know how to do, it’s to protect themselves and each other,” Mamoru said, pulling Usagi closer to him. He stroked her cheek, looking down at her, his eyes softening. “It’s their duty and they’ll never forget it, even if you wished them to.”

“You’re right, Mamo-chan,” she said. She gazed out of the window to see the moon shining down over the Juban district and smiled. Mamoru was right. You can’t wish away what you are, but she was happy right where she was. She looked up at Mamoru and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
